Inside My Heart
by Blue Persuasion
Summary: Clirage...CliffXMirage An old enemy is back and he targets the whole SO3 crew. Can a romance blossom through the whole ordeal? Everyone's in this fic, lots of action with a nice bit of romance.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not me! Don't own it! And, unfortunately, neither do any of my other personas! 

Mirage is on a mission to recover a lost past. Albel's been locked away by a mysterious source and Nel is missing. Mirage/Cliff and Nel/Albel and I might just pair Fayt up…maybe. Most of this revolves around Mirage – why? Cause there's not enough of her here:)

**Inside My Heart**

Chapter 1

-Flashback-

_Mirage and Cliff sat, back to back, at the flight terminal._

"_It's about that time..." Cliff said, turning his head to the side; not quite looking at her._

_Mirage replied with a solemn voice. "Yes, it is."_

"_Say hi to the old man for me." Cliff kept his voice from breaking. "And apologize to him. Tell him I'm sorry I can't take over the dojo."_

"_Sure, Cliff."_

"_Is his health all that bad? I can't believe it. He's such a tough old guy. I...I always thought he was indestructible." Cliff suddenly felt like he was loosing everything. She was leaving and he was unable to go with her._

"_I think he's exaggerating a little bit. He just wants me to come home, that's all." She kept her voice low and steady. She was torn, literally, in two. She needed to go home to her father…but that meant leaving Cliff. She would hold her tears until she was out of his sight._

"_I see... Well, he sure does seem down in the dumps. Maybe it's just his age catching up with him."_

"_Probably. And I've been away for so long..." A sudden guilt overcame her. She chocked on the words she was unable to speak. _

"_Yeah..."_

_The intercom sounded with a beep._

"_The transport Canis will be departing for the Klaus System shortly. Passengers wishing to board the Canis should report to gate #3. Your attention please..."_

"_Well, I have to go, or I'll miss the transport. See you later, Cliff."_

_Mirage got up from her seat._

"_I'm sorry. I wish I could go back with you... But it's pretty much impossible the way things stand." The muscles in Cliff's throat tightened._

"_Yes, you got the short end of the stick again. Don't worry about it. That's what I like about you, Cliff."_

-End Flashback-

---------

Mirage sat at the small desk. Her office was located in the dojo once owned by her father. Six months had passed since his funeral. She missed him terribly. But, when she tried to think of something else, all she thought about was the conversation she had had with Cliff three years ago.

They had talked very little since then, mostly just to say hi and bye. He was busy these days. He would write her, but she had felt like something was missing from his letters. His words danced around a hidden meaning. She knew there was something he wasn't telling her.

She also knew that something left her three years ago and she hadn't been able to replace it since.

Tears fell from her blue eyes. She was no longer mourning her father. She mourned for a love lost. She knew that if she remained on Klaus, she would never find happiness. She would be alone.

Sure she had opportunities to date. Some very attractive and interesting men had sought her. But all lacked something…something only one guy had. She knew there was no one else like him and she never let in to the delusion of finding a replacement.

She stood and wiped the tears from her face. She had been in the background for too long. She always followed orders without complaint or contest. But now, she would order herself. It was time for a change. She was finally ready to make the jump.

She would find her way…no, she would make her own way. But first things first. She left the dojo and searched for her cousin. He had wanted the dojo since childhood. She knew he would take care of it and follow all the tradition taught there by her father.

"Yes," she muttered to herself. "I'm leaving…and I may regret it, but not leaving is something I couldn't live with."

---------

It only took two days to close the deal with her cousin. After all the paper work was done, Mirage walked away with one less dojo and enough cash to purchase her own small battle cruiser. Klaus provided a variety of cruisers, but a girl could never be too careful.

Mirage packed everything she wanted to keep, leaving the rest behind. She didn't plan on ever returning. She would make her cruiser her new home if need be. She was on a mission, and that mission would not stop until she had found him.

She had just finished loading the cruiser before she stopped to take one last look at her native planet. She inhaled deeply. She didn't regret her decision, but this was her home world. Nostalgia hit her and left in the same second. She was eager to start her journey.

She started to climb the steps to her new home, when someone called her name. She turned to see Sashia and Gates, her two star pupils, running at her. The twins stopped when they reached her, neither out of breath.

Sashia was the youngest of the twins by only three minutes. She was nineteen but acted older. She had snow white hair which hung between her shoulder blades and velvet eyes. She was the top female fighter in her ranks. She had won second place in the planet wide competition for best female fighter. She was only defeated by Mirage herself.

Gates, on the other hand, was almost the exact opposite of his sister. He had short black hair, but did share his sister's velvet eyes. Though not in the top ranks, he was an excellent fighter well capable of taking care of himself. Unlike his sister, he didn't act as mature.

"Where ya goin'?" Sashia asked.

Mirage shook her head. She hadn't had the guts to say goodbye to anyone. She was hoping to sneak away unnoticed. She had left the two a note, but had planned on being gone before they read it.

"Look, Sashia, Gates…I have to leave. I can't explain it but there's something I have to do."

Gates leaned on his sister, his elbow on her shoulder. "Well, let us come. I'm sure you could use the help."

Mirage thought about it. What Gates lacked in fighting, he made up for with engineering skills. He was more the scholar while his sister was the fighter. His skills in space flight and ship maintenance would come in handy. But, on the other hand, there was no guarantee that either could return home anytime in the near future.

"If you come with me, you might not be back for quite a while."

Sashia laughed. Mirage knew that the two teenagers were on their own. They had lost their parents two years ago. Since then, Mirage had taken them in. The three were a team.

"Come on, Mirage, it gets pretty lonely in space." Sashia smiled. "Besides, when we read your note, we packed up everything we needed and came straight here."

Mirage chuckled. She knew that with them the trip would be more bearable.

"Okay, let's go."

The three boarded the cruiser. As they took flight, Mirage was happy for the company but even happier that she had finally cut away from her own self oppression.

---------

Albel sat quietly in the corner of the small, damp cell. He hung his head, breathing at a steady and peaceful pace. He would seem to be asleep to all those who observed him. In reality, he was listening. He listened for movement. He listened to the voices of the guards at the door.

He had been in the cell for a few days. He was feed small potions of food with no flavor and given just enough water to keep him alive.

He waited in silence, hoping that his captor would reveal himself.

-Flashback-

_Albel had reported promptly to the throne room. The king had sent an urgent message and had demanded an immediate response._

_Albel entered the chamber. Instead of sitting on his throne, the king was pacing the floor. He looked up at Albel, worry on his face._

"_Albel, we have received reports of lights on the northern horizon. There is something truly strange about them. I wish for you to take a team and investigate."_

_Albel nodded. He knew that after the events in the dungeons underneath the castle, the king wouldn't assign just anyone to an important mission. Albel had been the only one to return alive that day._

_The king looked at him and nodded. "My concern is not only the lights. The animals from that region have fled their homes. Even the dragons and porcupine have left the area. The lights have been accompanied by foreign noises and are located far too close to the castle for ease."_

_Albel assembled a team of soldiers and left the castle. That had been almost a week and a half ago._

-End Flashback-

Albel chased away most images from his mind. He needed to focus on the present. He needed to find a way out.

His cell provided no window and the only way out was a large metal door. He knew he was no longer on Elicoor. He had enough experience three years ago to understand he was far from his home world.

He heard the guards at the door grow uneasy. There was the sound of more men walking the hall towards his cell. Albel raised his head slightly and peered through the window in the door. All he could see was the ceiling to the hall. If he wanted to see more, he would have to get up and look. He stayed were he was and listened.

"Well, this is good," one guard said.

"Just open the door. I hate lugging people around." That voice belonged to someone Albel hadn't heard before.

"Yes sir."

Albel heard a door open. The door to the cell beside his opened with a soft sound. The rustle indicated that someone was being lead into the cell. He heard a thunk and the door close.

"The boss might get mad…" One of the men sounded nervous.

"Naw, I didn't get too violent. Besides, he has no love loss for these idiots."

One of the guards laughed. "Really?"

"Snap out of it, Jonnas. You go hurting anyone beyond reason and the boss will have your head."

"Damn," the guard cursed. "Well, at least I can look in…just to check up on the prisoner."

More noises indicated that the newcomers had left the hall. Albel was slightly relieved that they had not come to get him…again. He had received two rounds of torture already. His tormenter had been discreet, wearing a mask and concealing himself.

-Flashback-

_Albel hung from the chains around his wrist. It had taken a group of guards to hold him down and shackle him. Now he hung in the middle of the room. The lighting was dim and the room was cold. Albel's breath was visible when he breathed._

_Albel looked up to see a man approaching him. He wore a black trench coat with a matching leather mask._

"_Now, now…how the mighty shall fall."_

_That voice…was familiar…but from where?_

"_Only a coward hides himself. Show yourself, worm!"_

_The man laughed. "I take no orders from you. You would be wise to hold your tongue." At that the man backhanded Albel across the face._

"_Coward! Let me loose and I'll show you how to really fight."_

_He laughed again, hitting Albel in the gut. "Not a coward, mind you. Just smart enough to know better."_

_Albel had withstood two solid hours for torment. The man cut him, hit him, and did everything but kill him. He knew the man took extreme pleasure in this. He held on, as long as he could, before blacking out._

_When he came to, he was in his cell. His wounds had been treated. Obviously, his captor didn't want him dead…at least not yet._

-End Flashback-

---------

Mirage put in the settings which would lead her to the last know place Cliff had been. She had just gotten off the communications terminal, where she had been talking to a Federation representative for the past half hour.

"So, this is where we are head, huh? Why would he go there, Sensei?"

Mirage chuckled. "No need for formalities, Gates."

Gates leaned over Mirage's shoulders, his hands resting on the back of the Mirage's seat. "So, we all know the story about how you and him and the others saved us all…but why is it so important to find him?"

Sashia was sitting at the terminal beside Mirage. "Humph. You can be so prying. If it's something she wants to share then she'll tell us in her own time."

Mirage waved at the two. "No need for secrets. We're old friends and I need to see him. That's all."

"Uhhuh…" Gates tone suggested he knew that there was more then just wanting to see him.

Sashia rolled her eyes at him. "Anyway…I think it'll be fun to check out this planet. Back to the basics and stuff. So, we're off to Elicoor."

Mirage smiled. "Yup."

---------

Cliff never understood why his blue haired friend wanted to stay on Elicoor. But the boy was happy, so Cliff wouldn't complain.

"So, you heard from anyone?" Fayt asked as the two walked the path back from Greeton.

"Heard from Maria about a week ago, and Sophia last month. Sophia just finished her freshman year in college – top of her class no doubt. And Maria's still hiding out on Expel. I actually saw her the last time I visited. She's cut her hair and bleached it blonde!" Cliff let out a chuckle.

Fayt tried to picture Maria with short blonde hair, but he was sure that was something better seen then imagined.

"Oh, and I came across one of these." Cliff handed Fayt a piece of paper.

COME ONE, COME ALL

SEE THE AMAZING ROSSETTI TROUPE

IN THEIR RENDITION OF

THE DEATH OF A CIRCUS CLOWN

FRIDAY AND SATURDAY NIGHT ONLY!

AT MOONBASE #7

START TIME 7:00PM'

'WE BRING YOU A FLEETING VISION OF THE FUTURE!'

"Well," Fayt commented. "We know what Peppita's up to."

"How about you…you talk to Nel, Albel, Roger, or Adray lately?"

"Well, not lately. I've been kinda hanging on my own. I saw Adray six months ago. He was trying to convence me to marry Clair…again. Roger's been around. He pops up every now and then. Nel keeps taking on mission after mission. And Albel…haven't heard much of him. He went back to Airyglyph and doesn't come out much."

"Seems like things are pretty much normal around here."

Fayt slowed his pace. "Um, Cliff?"

"Yeah?"

"What about Mirage? You didn't mention her."

Cliff felt like he had been stabbed in the gut. He searched for air. "Um…spoke to her not that long ago. Real quick conversation. She's running the dojo on Klaus right now."

As they walked, Cliff felt like his stomach was on fire. He really should have taken his vacation to see her. But going back to Klaus was something he wasn't ready for. He felt like he had abandoned her. What right did he have to barge into her life right now. He left and hadn't seen her, face to face, in three years.

He should have at least been there for the funeral. But he had been unable to make it.

He didn't know what he would say to her. He wanted to see her, but would she want to see him? He didn't even know if she had moved on…found someone. That thought was more then he could bear.

End Chapter 1

------------

Well? Any good? After finishing my last story and reading 'Phantom of Time' by Demon Priestess Saturn, I decided to write a Mirage fic. Hope you like, I have more in the works...I'll post if anyone wants to see what happens next.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own it. – Man, I'm beginning to sound like a broken record.

Note: I updated my profile. It'll answer the question for who I would pair Fayt with…Hahaha…DON'T HATE ME! - Hey! At least it's NOT Nel! Some things were just never meant to be…Besides, I don't even know if I'm pairing Fayt up or not.

This one's a little longer then usual. I started typing and just couldn't stop. It was the middle of the night…and before I knew it, it was day…

Inside My Heart

Chapter 2

Gates skillfully landed the cruiser in the Irisa Fields just south of Aquios. The trio stepped out and stretched.

Sashia looked around in amazement. She never dreamed of seeing a place so…void of metal. The structure she looked at was like a castle from a fairy tale. It was beautiful.

"So, we start with an…um…audience with the queen?" Gates asked with a chuckle.

It would be hard for him to be professional. He was more the 'class clown' then the prim and proper type. He might have the brain of a nerd, but he had the demeanor of a jester. Mirage had to give him credit for trying to be somewhat civilized.

"Yup," Mirage responded. She headed for the castle gates. "Just follow me."

As they walked the street to the castle gates, the twins couldn't help but to take in their new surroundings. Everything was so new and interesting. Even the cloths of the residents amazed them.

Two guards stood watch at the front gate. Mirage approached them and bowed slightly.

"I am Mirage Koas, and I request an audience with her majesty."

The older of the two stepped forward and squinted at her. "Ah, my fair lady, I remember you. I will inform her at once. Please, come inside and wait in the chapel."

Time passed quickly for the twins. Mirage smiled as she watched the two explore the chapel. She had forgotten how breath taking it was until she witnessed the two see it for the first time.

Before long, they were called before the queen.

Following the guard, the three entered the audience chamber. Mirage walked in front, followed by Gates on her left and Sashia on her right. They stopped where indicated. Mirage bowed. Sashia and Gates followed her example.

"Thank you for seeing me, you Majesty."

Romeria smiled. "You are always welcome here. We owe you much. Please, accept this land as a second home."

Mirage almost cried. The queen's words were exactly what she had needed to hear. "Allow me to introduce my travel mates. This is Gates Keen and his sister Sashia Keen."

Romeria acknowledge the two with a gentle look. "What brings you to Elicoor, my dears?"

"I'm searching for Cliff. My sources tell me that he is here and his plans were to visit your land."

"Yes, Cliff. He was here almost two weeks ago looking for Fayt. I believe he went to meet the boy in Greeton. I'm sure, if he's still here, then that is where he can be found."

Mirage bowed again. "Thank you, your Majesty."

Mirage turned to leave when the queen interrupted her. "If I may, I wish to enlist your help, Mirage."

Mirage looked at the queen. Her face betrayed a hint of worry. "Yes?"

Romeria stood and approached the blonde. She took Mirage's hands. "A little over a week ago, I sent Nel on a mission to Kirlsa. It was a simple mission only to deliver a note to Wolter. Yet, she has not returned. No one has heard from her since." The queen's eyes pleaded. "I wish for you to help locate her."

Though Mirage was in a hurry to see Cliff, she had waited three years and more time wouldn't hurt. She also couldn't turn her back on a friend. Nel had been a good friend and now that friend was in trouble. Mirage's stomach grew uneasy. It wasn't like Nel to disappear.

Mirage looked the queen in the eyes. "I will do what I can. Nel is a friend and I will do my best to find her."

"Thank you," Romeria responded.

The three bowed to the queen and left the chamber.

They exited the castle and went to the cruiser to retrieve a few belongings.

"Mirage, what is our next move?" Sashia asked.

Mirage looked up to determine how much sun was left. "Well, right now we have enough time to make it to Peterny. We'll stay the night there and head for Kirlsa in the morning."

Gates patted Mirage on the shoulder. "This is one hell of a field trip, Sensei." He chuckled. He was clearly enjoying himself.

Mirage smiled. "Yes. And you will be able to keep with your training. This land is home to some quite disagreeable beast. Keep on your toes."

Gates hung his head. "Man! Should have guessed enough from a backwater planet."

Sashia laughed. "This'll be fun!" She withdrew her double tipped spear.

Gates followed her example and strapped on his belt which held his throwing knives.

Mirage giggled. "Let's go."

As they walked, Sashia kept an eye on her Sensei. She had never seen Mirage so…free. Mirage had certainly changed since they left Klaus. She knew this was a good change. She smiled. Mirage deserved something good to happen.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Maria walked into the dojo and knocked on the office door. She was shocked to hear a male voice from the other side welcome her in.

"Hello," she said as she opened the door. "I'm looking for Mirage Koas."

The man behind the desk stood and smiled. "Sorry, but she no longer runs the dojo. I'm Maxwell Koas, her cousin, and new owner. I'll be happy to sign you up."

Maria smiled. "Oh, no need. I'm an old friend of Mirage's and I was in the area. Can you tell me where she is?"

Maxwell studied her face. He opened a desk drawer and retrieved a framed photo. He looked from the photo to Maria.

Maria stepped forward and looked at the photo. It was a picture of Mirage, Cliff, and herself. In that photo, her hair was long and blue. Maria smiled. It was good to know that the Klausian had always kept reminders close.

To someone who didn't know Mirage, she could appear cold. Maria had spent seven years with her. Mirage had been there when she was sick, depressed, happy…well; Mirage had been there for her no matter what. Maria looked up to Mirage like an older sister.

Maria laughed. "Yes, that's me."

Maxwell chuckled. "You…err…look different."

"Well, after the events of three years ago, I had to do something. The Federation and other organizations wouldn't let me be."

Maxwell nodded. "Well, Maria right? Mirage left the planet a few days ago. She said something about things she had to do and left me in charge of the dojo. I'd tell you where she was if I knew…"

"I see. Thank you, Maxwell."

Maria left the dojo. She had only wanted to visit but felt compelled to find her 'sister'. Maria wasn't one for superstition, nor hunches, but something in her gut told her she needed to find Mirage. Something told her that trouble was on the horizon.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cliff and Fayt got to Peterny with an hour to spare before sundown.

"Well, I guess we'll get a room here for the night. I have a home in Arias, but looks like we won't make it there tonight." Fayt smiled. "I'll go get the rooms. What about you?"

Cliff looked around. "Hey, I'm on vacation. I think I'll hit the tavern. Us Klausians can really drink with no effect. They actually have a malt here that…well…you know. Since I'm here to relax, I think I'll go there first. I'll meet you at the inn a little later."

The two parted ways. Cliff entered the tavern. He got his drink and went to the table in the corner. From his seat he could observe the whole room.

He was halfway through his drink when he noticed someone odd enter the bar. The young man was defiantly not from the area. His cloths revealed him as an off worlder. He wore a white tank top with a deep crimson red vest. His paints were the same style as Cliffs, but instead of dark hunter green, his pants were the same color of his vest.

What really grabbed Cliff's attention was when he turned to order from the bar. On the back of his vest was the Klausian symbol for strength and wisdom along with the words 'KOAS DOJO'.

The man turned away from the bar and scanned the room for a seat. When he had made it to the middle of the room, Cliff stood up and waved at him. "Yo, over here."

He looked at Cliff. The stranger's face questioned him.

"Yeah, you, over here." Cliff gestured to the empty seat at his table. Cliff sat back down.

The youth approached and sat. He rested his drink on the table and looked at Cliff. His eyes lit up. "Hey! I know you! Cliff, Cliff Fitter, right?"

Cliff chuckled. "Yup, last time I checked that was me."

"Gates Keen. Nice to meet you. Man, you haven't changed at all. You look just like your photos." Gates took a sip of his drink. "My sister's wanted to meet you for a while. She has a scrap book where she keeps all the past champion autographs in. You won top rank when you were my age."

Cliff leaned forward. "I guessed you where from Klaus. What brings you out here?"

Gates chuckled. "Well, actually, my Sensei is here to see you."

Sensei? Could he be talking about Mirage? Cliff didn't want to hope that she would be here. If he hoped and then it wasn't so then he would be disappointed. At the same time, he was nervous at the thought of confronting her.

"Where's your Sensei now?"

Gates was finishing his drink. "Man that was good! Oh, she's at the inn with my sister. It seems a friend of hers has gone missing and the queen asked us to help find her."

"A friend?"

Gates stood up. "Yeah, hey man, hold that thought. Be right back."

Gates went back to the bar and ordered two more drinks. He returned, placing one drink in front of Cliff.

"How old are you?" Cliff asked.

Gates smiled. "Nineteen, why?"

"A little young to be here. Does your Sensei know where you are?"

Gates chuckled. "Naw, she's cool. I told her I was going for a walk and I'd be back later. She knows I'm not a trouble maker…well not that bad of one anyway."

Cliff squinted. The boy reminded him a lot of himself at that age. "So, who's the friend that's missing?"

Gates tapped his cup. "Oh, what was her name…Nel? Yeah, seems some chick named Nel is missing and the queen's real worried."

"Nel?" Cliff nearly chocked on his drink. "That's not like her to go missing."

"That's what Sensei said."

Cliff stood. "Come on; let's go see your Sensei. If Nel's in trouble then count me in."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Albel stood and paced the floor. He had been sitting long enough and his legs were beginning to cramp. He walked to the window. Peering out, he saw the same two guards on duty.

"Hey, maggots, tell your boss I'm tired of waiting."

One of the guards banged the barred window with his metal stick. "Shut up in there!"

"Humph. Why don't you come in here and make me, worm?"

Before the guard could respond, a loud bang sounded. Albel looked to the source. The noise was coming from the cell beside his. Leaning against the window, Albel could barely see the other cell's door.

One of the guards quickly jumped to the door and peered inside. "Stupid wench! Stop that now or you'll be sorry."

"I'LL BE SORRY! ICE NEEDLES!"

A cluster of ice shards leapt from the barred window, hitting the guard in his face.

The other guard moved quickly. He pushed a button on the wall beside the cell door. The room was consumed by a dark green mist. He then pulled a device from his waist band.

"I need medical assistance on level 2B." he spoke into the device. "I also need a restraining device. Seems our new customer has a few surprises up her sleeves."

Albel felt like time was moving at a very slow pace. That voice. It had sounded like Nel. He hadn't confronted her in three years, but he could never forget that voice. He had never forgotten anything about her.

"Bah." He said more to himself as he approached the small bed. The only furniture provided and this was the first time he used it. He sat down and rested his head in his hands. He lowered his left hand and flexed his fingers. He missed his claw. His claw and katana had been taken away when he was taken prisoner.

He looked again at the flesh on his left hand. When the events three years ago were over, his arm had been treated. He now had a left arm and hand no different then his right. Still, he rarely removed his claw. The claw had become as much him as his own flesh.

He used his left hand to hit the metal wall behind him. Now, it wasn't only him he had to get out of this forsaken hellhole. If that was Nel, then he would have to figure out how to get her out too.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mirage and Sashia sat at the small round table in the lobby of the inn. They were enjoying a cup of Goosberry Juice when the door opened.

Mirage, who was facing the entrance, at once recognized Fayt. She waited until he had finished his business at the counter. He turned and started her way, not paying much attention to his surroundings.

"Long time no see." Mirage made sure her voice was loud enough to carry across the room.

Fayt looked up. Shock covered his face. Then he smiled and walked up to the table.

"Mirage! Good to see you again."

"Sit." Mirage motioned to the empty seat.

Fayt sat between Mirage and Sashia. He noticed Sashia and smiled.

"I…err…I'm Fayt. Who are you?"

Sashia chuckled. "Sashia Keen, top of my rank and fighter extraordinaire."

Fayt looked at Mirage who was chuckling. "What brings you here, Mirage?"

"I was in the area and now I'm on assignment by the queen's orders." She stopped smiling and looked Fayt in the eyes. "I thought you were in Greeton."

"I was, but I've finished my research there. Did you say orders from the queen?"

She nodded. "Nel is missing."

Fayt's eyes grew. "Missing?"

"Yeah, and the queen wants us to help find her," Sashia said. "We're on our way to Kira…Kilsa…umm…what's the name again?"

"Kirlsa?" Fayt asked.

"Yeah, that's the place." Sashia smiled and slapped Fayt on the back. She hit him harder then she meant to and he found himself wedged against the table.

"Um…sorry 'bout that."

"It's…okay…I'm…fine." Fayt said between breaths. He made a mental note never to make her angry.

"Yes, Nel never returned from her last mission. We're on the way to Kirlsa. She was sent to deliver a note to Wolter over a week ago and nothing had been heard from her since."

Fayt shook his head. "That's not like her. Something must have happened."

"We're leaving first thing in the morning."

Fayt looked at Mirage. "I'm coming with you. Oh, almost forgot, Cliff's at the bar. I'm sure he'll come too. I'll just go get him before he gets to…inebriated."

"There might not be a need for that," Mirage replied.

"Huh?"

Mirage pointed at the door. Fayt turned to see Cliff enter with someone he hadn't seen before.

Mirage felt her heart stop. She had been planning to see him. That was the whole reason she left everything behind. But fear suddenly clouded her. She felt like running away and hiding.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Maria sat at the public communications terminal in the space port. She didn't have a ship of her own and relied on public transportation to get from planet to planet. Earlier that day, at the library, she had hacked several systems before finding a file on Cliff.

Cliff was currently in the Elicoor system and that was one place public transportation wouldn't go. After Luther had been defeated three years ago, Elicoor requested that the planet not be used as a sight for tourist and such. They preferred their peace.

Since there was no clue to where Mirage could have gone, Maria would start with Cliff. He talked to her and knew her better then anyone. He might know where she could have gone.

"I'll really owe you big for this Marietta."

"No problem, Maria. We'll be there in less then two hours. Just hang tight."

"Will do." Maria cut the communication and leaded back in the chair. She really didn't like how uneasy she was feeling. Maybe she had spent too much time around Cliff. Or maybe her past was catching up to her.

She stood and walked over to the small refreshment counter. She ordered a light lunch. Only two hours. After that, she could start her search and hopefully put her mind at ease.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sophia met Peppita at the docking station of Moonbase #7. The two girls exchanged hellos and hugs.

"Oh, thank you so much for coming, Sophia." Peppita was truly happy to see an old friend.

Sophia smiled. "I wouldn't miss your big day for anything."

Peppita grabbed the older girl by the hand and lead her out of the docking station. "We still have a few hours before the show starts. Let's go grab a bite to eat. It's on me."

"Oh, but I couldn't. I'm working for the university and I can cover my own…"

"No need. The performers get free meals."

They entered the finest café and order their meals. They chatted during their meal.

"So, Peppita, did you get in touch with anyone else?"

"No, and it's a shame too. But, at least you're here so that's something!" Peppita was always the optimistic type. She never let much get her down for too long.

"I'm glad you finally get to perform. Sorry it took so long for things to get to this point. After all that…you know…I thought you would be able to perform earlier." Sophia rarely talked about the events from three years ago.

"Oh, no worries. I'm going to really blow the audience away tonight…"

Peppita was interrupted when the alarm went off.

"Attention all personal, citizens and visitors. There is a hostile fleet heading this way. Please move calmly to the nearest transporter and prepare for evacuation. Attention all…"

Red emergency lights began to blink. Sophia and Peppita stood in unison.

"WHAT? Not again…this is my big night."

Sophia grabbed her hand. "Sorry Peppita, but we better get out of here."

"Ohhh! Why do we always get attacked when it's finally my turn to perform?"

The two made their way to the center of the dinning area before the first blast was felt. Peppita and Sophia nearly fell from the impact.

The café hadn't been crowed to begin with and Sophia suddenly felt that they were too much in the open. She felt her gut instinct go wild. She had to reframe from panic.

They ran toward the nearest door. A few of the other customers had made it first, but never had the chance to open the door.

Without warning, the door was thrown open. The people who had once stood in front of the door were now on the floor. A group of armed men entered the room.

Sophia and Peppita froze. These men were not Moonbase security.

"Targets confirmed." The guard that led the group pointed at Sophia and Peppita.

"Come along quietly and you won't get hurt," another guard announce, aiming his weapon at the two.

Peppita raised her fist. "Not without a fight."

Sophia followed her example and prepared for battle. She no longer carried her staff, but after everything she had been through, she wouldn't give in with out a struggle.

The battle never came. Before either could react, the guards shot them.

Sophia looked down at the point of impact. In her right arm was a dart. She knew she had just been drugged. She lost her balance and fell. As her head hit the floor, her vision blurred.

The last thing she remembered seeing before she passed out was one of the men lifting Peppita off the floor.

End Chapter 2

* * *

Blue Afterthoughts:

I know, my last story (Only In Your Dreams) had a lot of suspense and now I'm doing it again. Sorry. I'm trying not to let this story jump around too much…it's just that in order to play the scheme out that's in my head, I have to "round up the group".


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own it. All I own of this is Gates and Sashia.

Thank you for the reviews...without support even the strongest of us would fall...(Feeling kinda poetic this morning)

Inside My Heart

Chapter 3

Mirage watched as Gates and Cliff entered. Everything around her seemed to freeze in place.

Cliff entered the inn laughing. Mirage had always known that Cliff would get along with Gates. The two were a lot alike. She couldn't help but to smile.

Fayt stood and approached the two. "Cliff. Good. Look, something's come up and I…"

"Hey, kid. Slow down."

Mirage was unaware that she had left the table until she found herself standing beside Fayt.

Gates smiled at her and bowed. "Sensei! Look! I found Cliff." He was clearly proud of himself.

"Sensei?" Cliff took his attention off of Fayt and locked in on Mirage.

Mirage fought the urge to blush, but her cheeks reddened anyway. She giggled nervously. "Hello, Cliff."

Cliff returned her nervous giggle. "Hey there Mirage…um…err…how are you?"

"Oh, wow," Sashia appeared immediately at Cliff's side and took his hand. She shook it. "Cliff Fitter, right. It's an honor."

"Um, yeah. Nice to meet you. You must be Gates' sister."

Mirage laughed. "Sorry. These are my pupils. Gates and Sashia Keen."

Fayt looked at Gates. "I'm Fayt Liengod. Nice to meet you." He shook hands with Gates.

"Well, Okay then. Look, Gates told me that Nel is missing. What's the plan?"

Mirage nodded. "We're leaving for Kirlsa in the morning."

There was a moment of awkward silence. Cliff looked at Mirage. Mirage looked at Cliff. Fayt, Sashia, and Gates exchanged glances.

Gates laughed. "Um, Sensei. Fayt could always bunk with us and you two could have some time to…um...caught up."

Sashia threw her brother a death glare. He winked at her. The rumor is that twins can tune into each other. That's an old Earth tale. With Klausian twins, it's a known scientific fact. They are able to communicate on a small level telepathically. She knew what he was thinking. She smirked as she nodded.

"Yeah, Mirage. You haven't seen each other in three years. I'm sure there's a lot to talk about."

Sashia and Gates both looked at Fayt. Fayt recalled the 'friendly' slap on the back earlier. "You know, that's not such a bad idea. Come on guys. I have…lots of questions about Klaus." Fayt handed Cliff the key and turned to the hallway.

"Hey, you could have asked me about Klaus," Cliff protested. But it was too late. The three had already disappeared.

Mirage chuckled. "We'll never get any rest out here. Let's go, Cliff."

Cliff looked at the key in his hand. "Yeah, you're right."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Maria sat behind Marietta. Marietta was now captain of her own trading organization called Vulpine. Maria was happy to see that she had really made a name for herself.

"We'll be arriving in the Elicoor system in less then four hours and twenty minutes," announced one of Marietta's crew members.

"Good," Marietta responded.

Marietta twisted her revolving seat to face Maria. "Not sure if I like the new look. Short and blonde…just doesn't look like you."

Maria giggled. "Well, I had it long and brown for a while."

Marietta nodded. "Now, that I can picture."

"Captain! There's an unidentified ship within sensor range. They are hailing us."

Marietta spun her chair around. "On screen."

The screen blinked. The silhouette of a man appeared. "Ah, Miss. Traydor. It's good to see you are well." The man let out a sinister laugh.

Maria stood. "Who are you?" Her mind searched for that voice. Somewhere in her memory…

"That's a good look for you. I was always partial to blondes myself."

"State your name and business," Marietta demanded as she stood.

"My business is not with you. I would like to extend an invitation to Miss. Traydor." He pointed at the screen. "Transport to my ship, and I might allow the rest to live."

Maria squinted at the screen. Her anger rising. That voice. That laugh… "How the hell?" Memories flooded her. "I know who you are! But you're…" Her voice left her. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be him.

The man laughed harder before redeeming his composure. "Dead? Dead? Is that what you were about to say? Oh, I assure you, I'm every bit alive as you. Now, join me or your friends will know what it's truly like to cease existence."

Maria calmed her anger. This was not good. Her gut feeling had been right. Trouble was here and she had no choice but to comply.

"Give me two minutes to gather my things." She kept her voice solemn.

"You have thirty seconds. You don't need your things." The screen went blank.

"Communication ended. Captain?" The man working the controls in front of Marietta turned. Concern clouded his face.

Marietta looked at Maria. "What's going on?"

Maria shook her head. "I have to go. Be ready to engage defensive maneuvers as soon as I'm off the ship. I need you to find Cliff. I need you to pass a message to him."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cliff sat on the bed across from Mirage. She mirrored him. Neither looked directly at the other.

Cliff sat on the edge of his bed. He restrained his leg from twitching. He kept his hands in his lap.

Mirage broke the silence by laughing.

"Huh? What's so funny," Cliff smiled.

"It's not like you to be so quiet."

"Well…um…okay. So, what beings you to Elicoor?"

Mirage was suddenly overcome with a severe case of shyness. "I could ask you the same." She smiled at him.

He laughed. "Sounds like you're avoiding the question."

"Okay," Mirage responded. She took a deep breath. "I was looking for you." She closed her eyes.

"Me?" Cliff held his breath. "Well, you found me." He smiled widely. "Why would you come all this way to see me?"

Mirage shook her head and opened her eyes. His blue eyes penetrated her. She felt lost. He was sitting right in front of her and yet she felt like he was miles away.

His face softened. He waited patiently. He had known her for so long, but suddenly he felt as if he were meeting her for the first time. She just looked at him. He could feel his gut drop from under him.

She took a breath. "There's something I need to tell you, Cliff."

He tuned into her serious tone. He suddenly felt bad about the whole situation. He braced himself. "Whatever you need, Mirage. You know I'll listen."

"I left Klaus because I wasn't happy. I'm looking for that one thing to fill my life. To make life worth all the pain."

Cliff lowered his gaze to his hands. He didn't like the thought of her not being happy. "Mirage…Is there anything I can do? I mean, just name it."

"It might not be that simple, Cliff."

"Well, at least tell me why you came to see me. How do I fit in all this?"

Mirage remained silent. She was trying to form her words just right.

"What is it you are looking for? What will it take to make you happy?"

Mirage closed her eyes. "You."

She heard something hit the floor. She opened her eyes to see Cliff lying on the floor rubbing his head.

Mirage stood and went for the door. She really couldn't believe what she had just done. His reaction was nothing like she had imagined in the hundred scenarios she had played through in her head.

As she reached the door, she heard him tell her to stop. She couldn't. She needed to get out. She needed to breathe. She ran out of the room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nel opened her eyes. Her head pounded as she rested on the cold metal floor. Shaking all over, she lifted herself up. As she sat, she resisted the urge to vomit.

She sat still for a while, letting her headache ease. When she was sure she could stand, she tested her legs. She stood, lost her balance and landed back on the floor.

"Oh by the grace of Apris, when I get out I'll…KILL YOU ALL!"

"Hold your tongue wench!" the guard outside her door yelled. His booming voice made her head pound again.

Nel leaned on the wall as she stood. She rested her head in her hand, but brought it down when she noticed a metal rind around her wrist. She studied the foreign object, but couldn't find any way to remove it. It didn't take long for her to notice the second ring on her other wrist.

She moved to the barred window and peered out. The two guards were leaning on opposite sides of the hall in front of her.

"I demand some answers!"

"Best to save your strength, Zelpher."

Nel froze at the familiar voice. "Albel? Is that you?"

"Humph," was her only response.

"Where are you?"

"Try the cell next door." He talked through the bars as he leaned his back against the door.

"That's enough you two." The guards left their post and neared the cell doors. "Stop your yappin' both of you."

Nel was really ready to give the two a piece of her mind. She focused her energy, preparing to fire another round of ice needles. She felt the energy flow through her body but abruptly stop. No matter how she focused, the energy was never able to complete its cycle.

She looked at the metal bands on her wrist. She knew that they were to blame. She tried again to find a way to remove the items.

"Jonnas! Gregory!" A voice called from behind the guards. "Open cell 3."

Nel looked up. A new guard approached. He was carrying Peppita, unconscious, in his arms. Nel watched in silence as the man moved out of her sight.

The sounds indicated that Peppita had been placed in the cell beside Nel.

The three men formed a group at the hall.

"So, we got another one."

"Nope, got two more."

"Where's the other one?"

"She was one of the three. She's being kept in the _research wing_." The three smirked and exchanged nods.

A device on the new guard's belt issued a soft beep. He opened the device and studied the screen. "Make that three more. This one's also another one of our _special_ guest."

Without a word, the guard turned and left the area. Nel left her spot at the door and sat on the bed. She continued to inspect the metal bands.

She didn't know what was going on. She was locked up. Albel and Peppita were locked up…and there were two more. Her instinct was to find a way out quickly. She was in trouble, and so were her friends. And Albel…She shook her head. He was locked up too. Why did she feel unsafe with the fact that he had been captured? He had always been stronger then anyone she knew. If he was in trouble, then things looked grim.

Things were getting worst and she had to find a way out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hey, Fayt? Can I ask you somethin'?" Sashia sat on her bed in the dark room.

"Um, sure."

"Why are you still on this planet? Out of all the places to go, why stay somewhere that doesn't have the technology your use to?"

Fayt had just lied down. He sat up and looked in her direction. "It's kinda hard to explain. Technology hasn't really been a good friend of mine. It turned my whole life upside down and I just need a break from it." He scratched his head. He really didn't know how to put his feelings into words.

"Yeah," Sashia replied in a soft tone. "I guess I can understand that. It's no secret about what was done to ya. I just figured you would go back and visit Earth. The damaged has been totally reconstructed…so…oh, never mind. Sorry."

"No need to apologize. I keep up with what's going on there. I still have some family and friends on Earth."

Fayt closed his eyes and remembered the last time he had seen his mother. She didn't protest when he told her he wanted to go back to Elicoor. Two and a half years ago he had decided to leave that life behind. His mother was saddened but she understood. So had Sophia.

He missed them but there just was no way for him to go back.

"Thanks Fayt. I guess we should get some sleep now. Night."

"Yeah. Good night." Fayt lay back down. He was almost asleep when he was overcome with an uneasy feeling. He recalled his goodbye from two and a half years ago. He couldn't help but to wonder how his mother and Sophia were doing. It had been eight months since he had last talked to either of them.

Something didn't feel right. Today had been full of surprises. First Mirage shows up out of nowhere and then he finds out Nel is missing. He was sure all his tension was simply from the 'excitement'.

He rolled over and finally found sleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_That sound. What is that sound? Why can't I move? What happened? I was…what was I doing? I was talking to someone. Who was I talking to? P…Peppita? Where's Peppita?_

Sophia flung her eyes open. For a while all she could do was stare at the ceiling. Her head was fuzzy and her thoughts confused. She tried her best to remember what had happened.

She blinked a few times, trying to coax her memory. Then it rushed back to her all at once. The café and the encounter rammed, full force, into her head.

She gasped for air and sat up. Looking around she noticed she was in a cage. Four barred walls surrounded her. Beyond her cage was a larger room, half occupied by machines and computers.

She tried to focus on one thing at a time. The machines that filled the room were foreign to her. She studied them briefly. Turning to look around, she noticed two more cages like the one she was in. Both were bare, like hers.

She suddenly became aware of the hard cold floor under her. She had been abducted and placed in a barren cage. But by who? Fear overcame her. She pushed it away. Her first priority would be to learn what she could and find a way out.

She did her best to push the memories of the Vendeeni attack from three years ago away. She had been a prisoner then, and this felt oddly similar. Of course, they had never drugged her. They had been ruthless and unforgiving.

She checked herself for injuries. She was unharmed, and untouched…except for the restraining bands on her wrist. She immediately noticed the bands. They were a fairly new invention, designed for criminals. They were designed to prevent the use of symbology.

So, her captor didn't want her to use her symbology. Over the past three years, she had kept herself well trained in the art. She had also taken classes in self defense and kick boxing. She lived alone and did what she had to do to feel safe. Still, all her training never taught her how to defend herself against a gun.

She stood up, still shaky from being drugged. She held on to the bars, trying not to fall. Leaning her head on the bars, she heard a door open. She looked up.

On the other side of the room, the door slid open and two figures appeared. One was a man, dressed in the uniform of those who had abducted her. The other was…familiar…her face…

"Maria?"

The woman looked up, immediately locating Sophia. She had her wrist bound and was being pushed by the man beside her. She staggered slightly as she walked. Obviously, she had been drugged also…only not with something strong enough to knock her out.

She was led into the cage beside Sophia. The man pushed her in brutally and locked the door behind her. He glanced at Sophia before returning to the door. He didn't leave the room, but instead took up watch at the exit.

Sophia moved to the side of her cell. There was a small gap between her cage and Maria's.

"Maria, are you alright?"

Maria had landed on her hands and knees. She rubbed her head and looked in Sophia's direction. Instead of trying to stand, she slowly moved to the bars closer to Sophia.

Sophia got on her knees.

Maria looked up. "Sophia? So, he got you too."

Sophia shook her head. "He? Who? Maria, what is going on?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mirage ran blindly out of the inn. She ran, with no concern for direction. Before she knew where she was, she found herself standing on the bank of one of the streams that cut through Sanmite Steppes.

She didn't know what she was doing. She had known Cliff for so long. She was sure his reaction would have been different. Either he would have immediately boasted his acceptance, or kindly stuttered his rejection. She didn't know what to make of the reaction she had received.

She sat on the bank, pulling her knees to her chest. She was thirty years old, but suddenly felt like a teenager again. She had always been able to deal with situations. She never ran away. Why was this so hard for her? Why couldn't she face what had just happened?

The night was warm, but the breeze chilled her. She shivered. The breeze wasn't cold, but she shook anyway. A single tear fell down her face. She rested her forehead on her knees, allowing her hair to cover her face.

A soft rustle broke the silence. "There you are."

Cliff made his way to her side and sat down. She couldn't move. She remained motionless as she listened to him.

Cliff sat there for a while and studied her. He only remembered one other time when she had revealed her vulnerability.

-Flashback-

_Cliff pushed his way through the crowd. He had to find her. He searched the people but never bothered to ask anyone if they knew where she was. He had eventually found her sitting in the rose garden beside the funeral home._

_He found the fifteen year old sitting alone on the bench. She sat still and didn't respond to him when he sat down. He could only imagine the pain she was going through._

_Cliff had never really known his mother. She had taken by illness when he was only three. Since that time, he had come to see Mrs. Koas as the mother he never had. Her death had hurt him, but not as much as it had hurt her._

_He put his arm around her shoulder. "Mirage, I…" He didn't know what to say to her._

_She fell into his arms and cried. She had always been tough. Tougher then anybody he had known…anybody except her father. He was strong and kind. She clearly had her father's strength._

_He held her as she cried. He had never seen this side of her and it pierced him. He let her lean on him and swore to himself that she would always have him there for support. Always._

-End Flashback-

Without words, he put his arm around her. He felt her grow slightly tense. He almost pulled away, unsure if he had done the right thing.

His took his other hand and gently found her face which was buried under her hair. He lifted her face slightly and bushed her hair away. Her eyes were closed and she was crying.

This was only the second time he had seen her cry. Guilt overcame him. He had caused this. He hadn't meant too. She had taken him by surprise and he never should have been sitting that close to the edge of the bed to begin with.

He reached around her and pulled her close. She remained curled up, her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. She cried silently as he held her.

"Sorry," she said, her voice came out as a whisper.

He squeezed her lightly. "No, I'm sorry. It's not every day a girl flies through space just to see me." He tried his best to keep his tone light. That was Cliff…always light hearted.

He pulled his arm from around her and found her chin. He lifted her gaze to meet his own. She looked at him, her eyes searching his.

"I never should have left you. I'm sorry…so sorry." He kept his tone to a whisper.

"It was understandable."

He shook his head slightly. "No, it wasn't. I never stop thinking about you. We are a team and I feel like I just walked out on you."

"Cliff…"

He didn't let her finish. He leaned in and kissed her. She tensed again and he pulled back. _How can I be such an idiot!_ He thought to himself. He never should have done that. Now, he would be lucky if she ever spoke to him again.

He was wrong.

She reached up and pulled him back to her, returning his kiss.

End Chapter 3

* * *

Blue Afterthoughts:

Man, these chapters are longer then my last fic. Hope everyone liked the end to this chapter! I know I did XD

How about making Albel the cool collective one and Nel the ready to kick some #$$ one? Albel's had some time to think, where Nel just got there. I think I would be ticked off if someone threw me in a room, locked the doors, and gassed me!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer and stuff: Own Star Ocean, I do not

Note: If the characters seem a little OOC…remember, it's been three years. I'm trying to keep them somewhat in character, but if I fail you are only allowed to punish me with marshmallows and cat whiskers!

Also, I agree that no story is complete without a little Nel/Albel. I read that somewhere and it's stuck in my head…I just can't remember where I read that (It was a review or an author's note I think). I just don't want to take credit for something I didn't come up with :)

Inside My Heart

Chapter 4

Sashia woke up, as usual, shortly after midnight. Since the accident two years ago, she was never able to sleep past 1:30 in the morning. Two years ago her life had changed. Two years ago, in the early hours of the morning, her parents were taken away from her.

She tried not to think about it as she moved silently across the floor. She didn't want to wake anyone, but she suddenly felt closed in. She had to get out.

In the cover of night, she dressed without a sound. The training she had received from Mirage paid off in more ways then just in combat. She could move in almost complete silence.

She slowly closed the door behind her as she exited into the hall.

She left the inn and stood in the street. The night was silent and calm. What she needed was a quiet place to be alone.

Before the three of them had headed to Peterny, Sashia had the cruiser print out a map of the Aquarian region. She pulled out the map and studied the region. She needed to go far enough to get away from things, but not too far. She had to be back by morning.

She searched the map and decided on the Palmira Plains. They were heading south in the morning and this way she could explore the area before hand.

As she made her way through the sleeping town, she pulled her compact from her pocket. She set the device to 'monitor' and replaced it. Since she and Gates were little, they had an agreement. If one left the other for any length of time, they would turn on the tracking option on their compacts so the other could find them. They were rarely separated before the tragedy two years ago. Now, Sashia found herself drifting further away. She needed more and more time to herself.

She stopped briefly at the edge of town. She had never told Gates she was going out any of the other nights. But suddenly, she felt like she should have done so this time. She shook it off and walked into the plains.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Albel paced his cell. It had been nearly three hours since Nel had been taken from her cell. He had tried to provoke the guards away from her, but had no effect. He could only watch helplessly as she was dragged out of his sight.

He could deal with the torture. He didn't look for pain, but pain was an old friend of his. He wished that this time they had come for him instead.

As he walked circles, he pressed images of his beatings out of his head. Whoever this maniac was, he took too much pleasure beating people who were chained and defenseless.

A rustle in the hallway brought him from his thoughts. He went immediately to the door. Two guards appeared, dragging Nel. She was unconscious and severely bruised.

"Open the cell," one guard demanded. His orders were promptly followed.

The guard who was called Jonnas moved out of Albel's sight. "We're having a problem here, sir. The cell door won't open. We'll need to get this looked at."

"Damn faulty equipment! Well, we only have enough cells for the prisoners. Since the other cells will also be occupied, we'll have to double up on this one until that door is repaired."

"What are your new orders, sir?"

"Just pick one. We'll throw her anywhere for now."

"How about number four?"

"No, the boss is gone now to retrieve another. We'll want to inspect those cells before they're used. We don't want anyone getting loose."

"Yes sir. We know one and three are functional."

The guard holding Nel nodded. "Yeah, okay. Get ready to open number one up."

Jonnas appeared in front of Albel's cell. He smirked as he pressed the button to open the door. As the door slid open, Albel readied himself. He saw a chance to escape.

Before he could react, the guard lifted a device and fired it at Albel. Electronic pulses knocked him off balance. His body tingled all over and his eyes watered.

Before he had the chance to stand, Nel was thrown in and the door closed.

Albel shook off the effects from the strange weapon and moved to Nel. She hadn't moved since he had seen her in the hallway.

He gently rolled her over onto her back. Her breath was shallow. He could see that she had been treated for her injuries already. The maniac really wanted to be sure to keep them alive.

Anger pulsed through him. A man would kill and be done with the enemy. Only a psychotic fool took pleasure in tormenting others.

He lifted her off the floor and put her on the bed. The bed was only big enough for one occupant, but Albel sat on the edge beside her anyway. He looked at her face as he attempted to wipe most of the blood away from her mouth.

She had been hurt pretty bad. His anger grew, but his hand brushed her skin softly.

Once he had cleaned most of the blood (the best he could with dry hands) he turned away from her. As he sat there, he studied his blood stained hands.

He swore to himself that he would find a way out and have his revenge. He had reason enough before to kill his captor, but now he had determination.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They broke the kiss and looked at each other, neither blinking. Cliff opened his mouth to say something, but Mirage quickly placed her finger on his lips. She smiled as another tear fell down her face. Now, her tears were refreshing.

She leaned on him as he held her. Neither spoke. This moment was too perfect for words.

Mirage let go of the tension she had carried. She felt a peace once again. She found herself slipping back into comfort. She had truly missed him for the past three years. She never knew how much better things were with him around until that moment.

They sat there for a few hours. Neither moved nor spoke.

Then Cliff grunted softly.

Mirage lifted her head and looked at him. He gave her a small smile and a giggle. "What's wrong?" she asked.

He giggled more. "I…um…my leg's fallen asleep."

She pulled herself off of him and smiled. Her smile turned to a laugh. "Sorry. Maybe you should stand up and get the blood flowing again."

He laughed with her. The situation wasn't funny to him, but seeing her laugh made him happy. He hadn't heard her laugh for so long and it was good to see her smile.

He stood and stomped his foot, trying to regain feeling. He looked at her. His whole world seemed to stop on that moment. She was so beautiful. He had always dreamed of holding her, but feared they had a relationship more like that of siblings. He was never happier to be wrong.

She just stood and faced him. Her mind cleared of everything except for him. This moment was more then she had wished for. He had accepted her. She felt herself becoming more complete. The emptiness in her slowly filled.

"And to think, out of all the places we've been, it took coming back here." Mirage spoke in a soft tone.

"Yeah." He closed the distance between them. Looking into her eyes he sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

She felt her cheeks redden. She smirked, feeling completely comfortable around him. "I can think of a few things."

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh?" He chuckled. "That sounds like one of my lines."

"Well, then maybe you've been a bad influence on me."

He faked a look of pain. "Why, Mirage! Oh, you cut deep."

She gave him an evil laugh. "I can do much worst."

"I'm sure." He hugged her. "But I would prefer much better."

"That, I can promise." She wrapped her arms around him. This is where she belonged. She had finally found her place in life.

"Let's go back to the inn," he whispered into her ear. "We'll need our rest for tomorrow."

"Only if you think you can walk. Wouldn't want you to injure that leg more," she joked with him.

He was glad to have her back in his life. He had missed her so much. Always…that was his promise and that was one promise he didn't intend on breaking.

"Always."

She looked at him; her face questioning his comment. "What?"

He rested his hand on her cheek. "Always, Mirage. I will always love you."

More tears fell down her face. "And I you, Cliff."

He leaned in to taste her lips once more. They were even sweeter then the last time they kissed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sashia was glad for the light from the full moon. She didn't like to waist her energy on her symbology. She kept up with her symbology training only because Mirage encouraged her to do so. She was told that she possessed a unique symbological characteristic. Both her and Gates. It was only due to the fact that they were twins. They possessed a rare gene that only rare sets of twins did. In the whole universe, there were only five thousand reported cases of this gene.

Sashia preferred to take battles on without symbology. Symbology was Gates' method, not hers.

By the light from the moon, she swung her spear and disposed of her final opponent. She stood and stared down at the strange beast. Mirage had been correct. This was home to some strange creatures.

She heard a rustle and turned quickly, prepared to take down another foe.

"Whoa there missy. Sorry to frighten you. I was passing through and saw the fight. You are indeed a fearless and worthy fighter."

Sashia looked at the man in front of her. He was much older then her and wore no shirt. He had a kind look to him. She put her spear back into its holster on her back and held out her hand. She was unsure of customs on this planet and knew that most people would see an extended hand as a sign of greeting.

He studied her for a moment before taking her hand. "Ah, this is the old Earth custom Fayt told me of. Are you from Earth?"

Sashia shook her head. "No, I'm from Klaus. I am just unaccustomed to this planet."

He let out a hearty laugh. "Klaus, huh? Are you a friend of Cliff's?"

She felt herself ease. He knew Fayt and Cliff. She was almost certain this man was a friend, not an enemy. "Actually, I came here with Mirage."

"Mirage! Yes, she is a tough one. So, she's here. I would like to see her. It's been a long time since I saw her."

He released her hand. She bowed slightly. "I'm sorry for my rudeness. My name is Sashia Keen." She smiled. "And may I inquire on who you might be?"

The man rested his hands on his hips and chuckled. "A fighter and a lady all in one. That's a rare sight to see. I'm Adray Lasbard."

"Adray?" Sashia searched her memory. That was a familiar name. "The same Adray that traveled to meet the creator three years ago?"

His eyes brightened. "One and the same."

"It is an honor to make your acquaintance, sir. I have been told the story."

He waved his hand at her. "Honor? Now that's a first. Glad to see some still hold to those values. By the way, what brings you here?"

She didn't know exactly what he meant. "Do you mean what brings me to these plains, or what brings me to the planet?"

"Pick one. Now you have me wondering about both."

She told him about leaving Klaus, being sent on a mission, and her battles with insomnia.

"So, you're on a mission to find Nel. I've been searching for her since the day she failed to report back." He shifted. "Also, during my search for her, I found more troubling news. Have you heard of Albel Nox?"

Sashia nodded. The story had not gone public. Mirage had trusted her and Gates enough to reveal the whole truth. She knew all the names of everyone involved.

"He's gone missing too," Adray rested his hand on her shoulder as he spoke. "Perhaps if we work together, we can find them."

"I may be able to grant you that wish." A voice called from the shadows.

Sashia and Adray turned. Sashia immediately drew her spear. Adray readied himself for a fight. The tone in the stranger's voice was not inviting.

"I see you prefer to do this the hard way."

Out of the shadows, a group of armed soldiers emerged. Sashia immediately notices the barrels of the guns pointed at them. Thinking quickly, she charged her energy.

The man in the shadows laughed. "Take the man. Kill the girl if you wish."

The soldiers took this as a go and started their attack. Adray dodged the first round of gun fire. He glanced at Sashia, who had not moved from her spot. She stood still, holding her hand in front of her. Her hand glowed slightly as she wielded an energy shield to deflect all the rounds fired at her.

She smiled. She was finally going to fight more then just simple creatures.

The soldier nearest to her charged. She sidestepped and swung her spear around. The rod of her weapon dug into his gut, leaving him gasping for air. Before she could blink, another soldier closed in behind her. She heard him with just enough time to jab the spear under her arm. The blade found him and pushed in deep.

She spun and pulled her blade out of him as he dropped. She readied herself for another attack, but felt something stick into her arm instead. She looked at her shoulder. A dart hung in her flesh. She plucked the dart out and tossed it on the ground.

She scanned her surroundings quickly. All the soldiers watched her, expecting a reaction. All but two who were dragging Adray, unconscious, away.

The leader of the group walked out of the shadows. "You fools! Did you not hear her say she was from Klaus? Those darts are designed for Elicoorians. That mixture had no effect on Klausians."

Sashia smirked at him. "I guess your little toys are of no use. You want me…then you'll have to fight."

"In that case," the man said. "I'll have the honors of doing so myself."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Gates flung his eyes opened and sat up in the bed. He set immediately to the task of getting dressed.

"FAYT!" His voice was laced with panic. "Fayt, wake up. There's trouble!"

Fayt moaned as he sat up in the bed. "Trouble?"

Gates pulled Fayt's cloths off the nightstand and threw them on his bed. He then activated the runilogical orb to light the room.

"Yeah, trouble. Sashia's in trouble." Gates hastily pulled on his boots. He had to force himself from going into full blown panic.

Fayt got up and dressed. He hadn't known the twins very long, but he knew they would make as good of friends as Mirage and Cliff. "What kind of trouble?" Fayt finished dressing and stood.

"Don't know." Gates shook his head and opened the door. "All I know is she's in trouble. We share a bond. I'll explain on the way."

Gates ran out of the room, followed by Fayt. "We share a mental link. She's just been hurt bad."

Fayt listened as they ran. Gates led them to the southern entrance of Peterny.

"Where are we going?" Fayt puffed.

"I don't know. All I know is that she's this way." Gates hastily scanned the area before running into the night.

Gates felt his heart pound at an unhealthy pace. Her mental scream echoed in his head. He would be completely alone if something were to happen to her. He couldn't loose her. She was the only family he had left.

Gates was fed strength form his adrenaline rush. He ran quickly, forcing Fayt to push himself hard to keep up. Fayt kept the distance as close as he could. He was so focused on keeping Gates in sight that it startled him slightly when Gates stopped.

Looking past Gates, Fayt immediately locked in on what had caused the Klausian to stop. At a short distance was the scene of Sashia being held up by her shirt collar. A man loomed over her.

"You little wench! You ruined my shirt. You'll pay for that." The man sounded like he was having too much fun.

Sashia wiped the blood from her mouth. "You'll have to take a rain check on that." She reached up and grabbed his wrist. She was able to twist his arm, forcing him to loose his grip on her.

She was hurt bad. Her strength wasn't enough to do more then that. Before she could fall to the ground, the man caught her. He wrapped his arm around her throat and stood. Her strength was fading. She hung limply in his grasp.

Gates fumed with anger. He darted forward. "Hands off my sister!"

The stranger looked up and smiled wildly. "More to join the fun and games?"

Fayt followed Gates but stopped when blue eyes locked on to his.

The man straightened, pulling Sashia off the ground completely. She barely held on to her consciousness as he threw her over his shoulder.

Gates continued his run for the man. He closed the gap between them. The man lifted his hand at Gates. His hand glowed green. He let out a menacing laugh as the green light leapt from his fingers. The light split in two. Half of the energy wave struck Gates, flinging him to the ground. The other rammed hard into Fayt.

The man laughed. "So, you two are here to save the girl, huh? In that case, I might just let her live a while longer. She did, after all, put up quite a fight. She was very entertaining."

Fayt stood up despite his bodies urge to remain still. He was overcome by anger. Seeing his old foe made his blood boil. "What are you doing here? What do you want?"

The man blinked. He shook his head. "I only want what is my right to have." He turned to leave.

Fayt took a staggered step forward. "Come back here! LUTHER!"

Luther turned and looked over his shoulder. "Oh, I'll be back shortly. I just have to get your room ready." He laughed insanely. He turned and pulled a device from his waist band. He pushed a button and was surrounded by a blue light. He vanished, taking Sashia with him.

Gates got to his knees and pounded his fist into the earth in front of him. "I'll kill him. I swear!"

Fayt went to Gates and extended his hand. "Come on. We have to tell Mirage and Cliff about this. They need to know that Luther's back. Maybe we can figure out how to find him…and your sister."

Gates took his hand and stood. "Luther? You wouldn't be talking about that creator creep?"

Fayt growled. "Same one. I don't know how he's here; he's supposed to be dead. We need to get to the bottom of this. If he's back then that might explain the disappearance of Nel."

Gates nodded. He was half numb from anger. His anger had caused him to run carelessly at an unknown enemy. He knew Sashia was still alive and that the only way to get her back was to not loose his head.

"Let's go."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cliff hung his arm around Mirage's shoulders as they walked back to Peterny.

They had just started their journey when a rustle, followed by a thunk, sounded as something fell out of a nearby tree.

"What the…"

Mirage pointed. "Don't know, but whatever it was landed in that bush."

Cliff took his arm from her and moved in front, positioning himself between her and bush. He cautiously approached the bush. It shook.

"Whoever you are, you better show yourself," Cliff demanded.

The bush shook some more, followed by a sneeze.

"Well, that was odd." Mirage couldn't help but to smile in bewilderment.

"Yeah," Cliff responded. "Yeah, Mirage, why don't we just set fire to it?"

"No, Cliff, that's just too…violent." Mirage smiled. "Why don't we blow it up instead?"

Both of them had to restrain from laughter. They felt like a couple of kids again.

"Yeah, I like the way you think, Mirage."

"NO!" A figure jumped out of the bush. Cliff and Mirage took a quick step back. Roger stood in front of them, waving his hands frantically. "Please, don't blow me up!"

"Roger? What are you doing?" Cliff scowled at him.

"Um…nothing. I wasn't doin' nothing!" Roger put his hands behind his back. He was clearly tense.

Mirage bent down and looked the Menodix. He fidgeted, trying to stand still. "How long have you been up in that tree, Roger?"

Cliff crossed his arms across his chest. "Yeah, Roger."

Roger looked from Mirage, to Cliff, and back to Mirage. "Sorry, gotta go!"

He turned to run but wasn't fast enough. Cliff snagged him by the back of his shirt. "Okay, Roger. Spill it!"

Roger shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about. Now let go ya big lummox!"

Cliff chuckled, holding the Menodix in place. "Fine, have it your way. Mirage, you remember how to cast fire bolt?"

His ears drooped and his tail twitched. "Okay! I saw everything. Man, you two just sat there for the longest time! I nearly fell asleep."

"You were up there the whole time?" Mirage asked.

"Yeah, but I wasn't tryin' to peep. I was up there before you came running by. I was goin' ta come down and check on ya, but Cliff beat me to it."

Cliff let go of Roger. "Roger, you better…"

"Cliff! Mirage!" Cliff looked up to see who had cut him off. He spotted Fayt running in his direction, followed closely by Gates.

The two reached them. Fayt's face was clouded with anger. Mirage honed in on Gates. She saw a tear fall. She was suddenly overcome with concern.

"Sashia?" Mirage could barely speak.

Gates had just enough time to nod before they were interrupted by a light.

All eyes looked to the source. Marietta appeared only a foot from them.

"Good, I found you," Marietta nodded at them. "Cliff, I have a message for you from Maria."

End Chapter 4

* * *

Blue Afterthoughts:

Okay, I was in a serious mode and then my brother got me started…and we can act really crazy together…let me just say our term for it is Freetard. We're nuts. I didn't want to get stupid in this but I was in the mood for a little humor, so I just had Mirage and Cliff act a little like kids. After all, they probably did stuff like that when they were kids. I promise that I would never blow Roger up!

I decided not to keep the villain a mystery. Right now, the mystery is how he's there and not dead. I have it all worked out in my head…I know exactly how he's able to be there…and I'm sure I'm not the only one who can come up with this idea, but…I'm still going to let yaw think about it a while.

And I couldn't help it. I just had to find a way to put Nel and Albel in the same cell. I guess I locked those two up together again. XP Couldn't help it and don't regret it. Oh, I know what you're going to say – that might not seem much like Albel to try and stop her from being taken away…well…there is a scene coming up that might help clear that up! Don't tell me you think Albel's just been training for the last three years?

The term 'Albel's Book of Proper Behavior' came up in a review…sounds like a good title for a story!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer and stuff: Okay, this is getting a little redundant!

Note: Not quite as long as some of the other chapters…but this one features a little more of Albel and Nel then the previous ones.

Odd Note: Anyone out there played Radiata Stories? If you have then you will understand why I have to fight the urge to have everyone kick down the cell doors and start kicking the guards! XD I think that's one of the best features of the game! Anyway, on with the story!

Inside My Heart

Chapter 5

Sophia reached through the bars of her cage. There was just enough room for her to put her hand on Maria's shoulder.

Maria looked up, her blue eyes still slightly hazed over. "Sophia. We're in trouble if we don't find a way out."

Sophia bit her bottom lip. She looked briefly from Maria to the guard at the door. She thought about her situation. If the guard wasn't at the door, then she was sure some sort of security device would be monitoring them. Either way, they had no privacy.

Maria sat up, causing Sophia's hand to drop. Sophia pulled her arm back. "Maria, what's going on here?"

Maria rubbed her head. "Luther's back. I don't know how. But he's behind this."

Sophia felt like the air had just been sucked from the room. She heard Maria, but wanted so bad for this to all be a dream. "Luther?" She more mumbled to herself.

Maria looked up, trying her best to push the effects from the drug away. "How long have you been here?"

"I don't know. I woke up not long ago."

Sophia looked past Maria. Her attention diverted by the cage behind her. "Fayt."

"Huh?"

Sophia's looked back at Maria. "The cage behind you. Its probable reserved for Fayt. Since Peppita's not here, I assume she's being held elsewhere."

Maria turned and glanced behind her, noticing the empty cage for the first time. "Peppita?" she asked, turning back to Sophia. "He's got Peppita too?"

Sophia nodded. "We were attacked on Moonbase 7." A sudden realization came to her. "If Peppita's here, I wonder who else he has."

---------

"Jonnas! Gregory!"

Voices from the hall brought Albel from his trance. He stood and walked to the window. Since he had found he wasn't the only prisoner, he got up frequently to see what happened. He wanted to know what was going on. He knew that knowledge, no matter how small, was to a certain degree a form of power.

He was gathering as much information as possible, trying to answer his questions.

He peered out of the window in time to see the guards scatter. Up the hall a new prisoner was being ushered in. This time it was Adray. The guards went to the left side of the area and promptly opened one of the two doors along the left wall.

After seeing Peppita brought in, Albel had immediately noticed a pattern. Now his suspicions were all but confirmed.

The guards had just finished closing Adray's cell when footprints drew Albel's attention back to the hallway. He looked straight ahead. At first Albel dared to disbelieve his own eyes. He knew the man walking down the hall. He also knew the same man to be his tormentor.

Luther stopped in front of Albel's cell and leered at him. "Heard you just got a roommate. Better enjoy it while you can."

A growl emanated out of Albel's throat. "Maggot."

Luther laughed as he adjusted the girl hanging on his shoulder. Albel noticed her for the first time. Unlike the rest of his prisoners, she was a stranger.

Luther raised his eyebrow. "Like my new trophy? Stupid wench put up quite a fight. She even tore my favorite shirt." He let out a low growl followed by a short laugh. "When I get done with you and the rest of your crew, I might just have to open her up and see what she's got to give her such unique abilities."

His laugh sounded almost like a hum as he walked to Albel's right. "Open cell 6. We'll give her one of the Klausian's cells for now."

---------

After a brief discussion (in which no details were mentioned), a decision was made. The six would hold a meeting on Marietta's ship. Mirage, Cliff, Fayt, and Gates set immediately to the task of retrieving their belongings. Roger waited patiently with Marietta for the others to return to the rendezvous spot. Everyone was tense and fighting off panic too hard to talk.

Fayt was concerned with Luther's recent reappearance. Gates tried his best not to think about his sister in pain. Mirage was worried because she didn't know what had happened to Sashia. She felt responsible for the twins, and she felt guilty for letting Sashia come to harm. Cliff stayed silent because he could clearly see the worry Mirage was carrying.

When everyone was accounted for, they transported to the Silver Fox (the mother ship in charge of Vulpine Corp.). They went promptly to the board room. It was a large room, used mainly for business meetings and such. The six of them barely filled a fourth of the table.

Marietta sat at the head of the table. "Let me start with passing along a message from Maria." Marietta swallowed hard. She never liked to deliver bad news. "Maria has been taken captive by Luther."

"He's got Maria too?" Fayt tried, but failed to keep his voice down.

"Whoa! Luther?" Cliff managed to keep his voice steady, but just barely.

Mirage immediately darted her gaze across the table to Gates. He nodded silently, trying to force back his tears.

"No…Sashia was taken by…That can't be."

Cliff put a reassuring arm around Mirage. She couldn't help but to lean on him. She desperately needed his support right now.

"Yo, Fayt. You know something about this?" asked Cliff.

Fayt shook his head. "Not much. We got to Palmira Plains just in time to see him transport away with Sashia…" Fayt feel silent. He glanced sideways at Gates. The black haired boy just stared at his hands which were folded on the table.

Marietta nodded. "Maria wanted to take a tracking device with her, but he didn't give her enough time. He transported her off my ship before she had a chance to do more then tell me to find you."

Gates shot his head up suddenly. "Tracking device? Wait!" He leaned over the retrieve the bag he had dropped by his chair. He pulled his compact out and opened the lid. He punched in his access code.

"Got it!" he announced triumphantly.

All eyes turned to the dark haired Klausian. He spun his compact out, showing the screen. A light blinked on the screen. "We have an agreement. She has her compact set to monitor. This will tell us where she is." Hope flickered in his voice.

"Excellent," Marietta responded. "Where is she now?"

Gates turned to compact back to face him. Lines fell across his brow. "Actually, she's located in orbit on the other side of Elicoor."

"Huh?" asked Roger.

"That close," Cliff stated. "What is he hanging around for?"

"He said something about getting my room ready." Fayt replied.

Mirage lifted herself from Cliff and leaned on the table. She looked across at Fayt and Gates. "So far, we know he has Maria and Sashia. Do you suppose that this might also have something to do with Nel's disappearance?"

Fayt nodded. "That's what I was thinking."

"Ah, three damsels in distress! We must go and rescue them. It's the only manly thing to do!" Roger stood in his chair. The growth rate for a Menodix is slower then other races. Over the past three years, he had only grown an inch in height and aged the equivalent to one Earth year.

"Whoa, nothing comes from rushing head first into unknown territory." Cliff eyed Roger.

Fayt nodded. "For all we know, it could be a trap."

Gates couldn't take his eyes off the blinking light. "Trap or not, my sister needs me. Right now, she's still alive. I can't just leave her there. Not with that…lunatic."

Mirage would have leaned over the table to take Gates hands, but the space was too large. She nodded in agreement. "Yes, we need to get her back." She stood up. "I've got an idea. I'm going to go and give Luther a piece of my mind."

"Whoa, Mirage! Didn't you just hear what I said to Roger?" Cliff stood up and gently grabbed her arm. He looked at her. Concern was evident on his face.

"Yes, Cliff. And didn't you just hear me when I said I have an idea?"

He couldn't speak. He knew how hard headed she could be at times. Not as much as him, but when it came to situations like this, she could out do him. Of course, he had to admit to himself, she carried her hard headedness with much more class. Even in determination, she wasn't one to make hasty decisions. He had always trusted her. Always. That was the key.

"Alright, fill me in." He nodded and forced a smile.

"Me too," Fayt said as he stood up.

"Hey, if Lady Nel and Maria are in trouble, then I'm game," Roger added.

Gates stood beside Fayt. "Sensei?"

Mirage looked around and smiled. "I figured you all would want in."

"Don't forget about me," Marietta said. "Any resource I have is at your disposal."

---------

"Hey!" Peppita called out. She was still too short to get a good view of the hall. She hung on the bars, feet braced on the door, as she peered out. "Yeah, you, the ugly one! Come here."

Jonnas frowned as he moved to the cell door. "Little brat. What do you want?"

Peppita reached out of the bars and slammed her fist on his head. "That! That's for locking me up!"

Peppita quickly jumped down and back from the door.

Jonnas rubbed his head as he looked through the window. "I'll teach you a thing or two." He reached for the button to activate the door.

"JONNAS! What are you doing?" Gregory caught him before he could apply pressure to the button.

Albel smirked as he leaned on his own door. He didn't know which would have been more amusing. To see a couple of grown men outsmarted by a loud mouth brat, or to see Peppita get what she had coming? He never could stand the young girl. She was on his list of people never to see again…along with that little weasel boy Roger.

"Albel?" Nel's voice brought him out of his trance. He looked over to see her sitting up in the bed.

She hung her legs over the edge while she leaned her back against the wall. Albel left his place at the door and sat on the other end of the bed.

Nel shifted, wincing as she moved. She felt her whole body ach. She quickly recalled her 'interrogation' as the man had put it. Though she was never asked any questions.

"What are those for?"

Nel looked at Albel. His glance was on the metal rings around her wrist. "They prevent me from using my runology."

They sat in silence for a while. Nel tried not to recall too much of what she had just been through. She tried her best to clear her mind and get a good mind set on what was going on. But the events over the last few hours wouldn't stop haunting her.

As if reading her mind, Albel responded to her thoughts. "Did he show you his face?"

"At the end," Nel spoke in a low tone. "Right before I blacked out, he took off the mask. I must have been hit really hard. He looked like…" Nel shook her head. There was no way the dead could walk. She must have been hallucinating.

"Luther?"

She looked up to see red eyes locked on her. She slowly nodded her head. "Yeah, but that can't be. I mean, we were both there. He's dead."

"Didn't look dead to me," he grunted.

Nel leaned her head on the wall behind her and closed her eyes. Logic escaped her. She had no response.

"Now it makes sense," Albel spoke. "First he brings you in, then that little brat, and then that old fool. I still don't know where that other girl fits in."

The first thing that made Nel worry was that it sounded like Albel was actually having a conversation with her. She knew she had taken a few blows to the head, but she didn't feel that they could have affected her logic this bad.

She opened her eyes and glanced at him. He was still looking at her. He wasn't one to stare as far as she could remember. She couldn't do more then stare back.

Wait, he just made a list. The little brat was obviously Peppita. Old fool? "Who?"

He gave her a stern look. "That little brat and the old fool," he repeated.

"Peppita and…" She could hardly think. Why was he still looking at her? She started to feel uncomfortable.

"Adray," he finished for her.

"Adray? But why? What is he planning?"

Albel didn't answer her. He just sat in the same position still looking at her. She couldn't take it any longer. She stood up and paced the floor.

"Fist thing is to find a way out," Nel spoke to herself. Then realizations dawned on her. "Albel? What am I doing in your cell?"

"The door to your cell is broken." Albel continued to watch her as she paced around. He hadn't been this close to her in three years, but habits were hard to break. And over the past three years, he had fallen into a routine.

The first time he saw her again was four months after their return from the stars.

-Flashback-

_Albel walked through the desert alone. He was on a personal leave from the castle. He needed some space. He needed to reflect on the events that had taken place in the dungeons underneath the castle._

_He had chosen the desert because the land was as lonely as he felt. In a barren place, it was easy to clear things from ones mind and escape harsh reality._

_Sweat poured from his brow as he set to the task of relieving foe after foe of life. He spent hours, alone, with no one but his sword for company._

_He thought he was alone, until he heard voices._

_The sounds carried over the rock pile which sat close to the pathway back to Surferio. He sheathed his sword and cautiously approached the pile. It was suicide to come out to the desert, and he was weary of anyone who would be in such a place. Of course, he was there, but in his case it was this or a breakdown. If he died in the desert, then that was clearly better then the alternative._

_At this point in his life, he felt that his reputation was all he had. He couldn't afford to look incompetent. He needed something, and that was all there was to keep him going. There had been many times he felt the will to give up. After what he had confronted in the dungeons, he felt emptier inside then ever._

_The desert was where he started his search. He didn't know what he was looking for, but he was sure he would find it. No matter what it took or how long he had to look._

_He deftly climbed the rocks. The sun was high and the heat almost unbearable. It was at times like this he knew he was still alive. His pain was, to a certain point, his friend._

_On the other edge of the rocks was a group of Aquarians. It was a small battle brigade. This was obviously one of their training grounds._

_If didn't take but a brief scan for him to locate the brigade leader. A familiar face. He watched the whole training session, curious to see how she was doing after the whole celestial ordeal._

_It appeared that she was no longer a member of the Secret Legion, but the captain of the Crimson Blades. He had always seen her as one to follow orders and only take the lead when deemed necessary. He found it odd, yet entertaining, to see her in command. She had been in command before, but this was the first time he really noticed._

_And it wasn't the last time he would see her train her group…though she would never know she was being watched._

-End Flashback-

"Broken?" Her words brought him out of his trance. "I wonder if that had anything to do with casting ice needles earlier."

"Maybe."

As much as she was hesitant too, she sat back in her spot on the bed and set to the task of examining the metal bands around her wrists again.

---------

The first action Mirage directed was to investigate the area where Sashia had last been.

Marietta transported the five down to the surface. The sun had just started to rise on the Palmira Plains as they followed Gates.

When they reached the spot, they spread out.

"Sensei!"

Mirage made her way rapidly to Gates. He held up an Aquarian katana. The tip was coated in fairly fresh blood.

He handed it over to Mirage. She inspected it closely. "Adray?"

Fayt, who was close by, darted a look at her. "Did you say Adray?"

Mirage nodded. She handed the sword to Fayt. Cliff, seeing the transaction, approached to two.

"I didn't see Adray here last night."

Gates nodded in agreement. "All I saw was Sashia and that freak."

Cliff looked around at the group. "Well, it's evident that there was a struggle here last night. And there was more then just two of them."

Mirage knew what had happened. Her gut told her that last night; there was more to it then just Sashia being taken away.

"So, Sashia, Maria, Nel, and Adray were abducted…"

Roger cut her off. "And Albel! Don't forget about him."

The group eyed the Menodix. "Huh?" Cliff asked. "What about Albel?"

"Oh, I guess you haven't heard. The King of Airyglyph sent out a search party. Seems Albel never came back from his last mission. All the soldiers that went with him were found dead, but there was no sign of him." Roger peered up without his usual smile. "They were headed to Aquaria yesterday to inform the queen and ask for help."

Mirage shook her head. "This doesn't look good." She shifted from one foot to another. "Anyone else here see a pattern to this?"

Fayt turned white as a sheet. Sudden realization dawned on him. He quickly pulled his communicator from his pocket and set to the task of contacting Sophia.

The screen blinked twice. This was followed by Sophia's mail mascot, an orange tabby cartoon cat.

Normally the cat would cheerfully make the caller aware that Sophia was away from her communicator and that they should leave a message. This time, that was not the case.

The cartoon cat approached the screen in its normal cheerfully way. "Sorry, but Sophia will not be returning any calls. If you wish to see her again…then stop wishing. It's pathetic. You're all pathetic."

The screen went blank. Cliff looked from the communicator to Fayt. Fayt just stared at the blank screen.

"Um, not suppose to do that, huh?"

Fayt looked at Cliff and shook his head.

"Seems our problem just got bigger," Mirage responded, putting a reassuring hand on Fayt's shoulder.

She looked at Cliff. She could see worry in his eyes that mimicked her own.

---------

Nel appeared to be inspecting the bands, but in reality her thoughts drifted. She could feel his stare on her. She felt very uncomfortable. She wanted to yell at him, but that was the most illogical thing she could do. They were locked together in a very small cell and an argument would not help anything. Of course, it was illogical for him to stare like this. This was defiantly not the Albel she remembered.

The memory of his farewell to her three years ago had been enough to set her anger off again. She bit her lip as she vividly remembered that day.

-Flashback-

_After many heartfelt good byes, Maria transported all the off worlders away. This left Roger, Adray, Albel and herself standing in Arias._

_Roger, happy to be back where everything was 'natural', quickly darted away with a "See you later." Adray mumbled something about Clair and headed for the mansion. This left Nel and Albel alone at the western gate._

"_Well, Nox, I never would have thought I'd see the day we would work together."_

"_Humph. I was just bored. Nothing more."_

_She looked at him, skeptical. She knew he had enjoyed the 'change of pace' but how could he be so nonchalant about it._

_She stepped closer and looked him in the eyes. "Bored? And what now?"_

_He lifted on eyebrow slightly. "I'll find some other way to amuse myself. What concern is it of yours?"_

_She shook her head. "You'll never change will you?"_

"_Bah."_

"_I see. Knowing you, amusement comes in some form dark and cold."_

_About that time, Nel heard Clair call her name. She was about to turn and greet her friend when Albel grabbed both sides of her face. He held her while he kissed her._

_When he pulled away, she knew she was blushing. How could he do that? And in front of Clair and only Apris knows who else!_

_He smirked. "That didn't feel so cold to me." He turned and started out of the gate. "Perhaps I should thank you for the brief amusement. It's not every day your face matches your hair."_

_It took all her strength to hold in her anger as she tried to keep Clair, and Adray who had followed his daughter, from getting the wrong impression. _

_On top of the public humiliation, he had just stolen her first kiss. She had made a promise to herself a long time ago that her first kiss would be on her wedding day. Of course, she had been young and naive, but she had yet to find anyone she had wanted to kiss._

_That day, he had humiliated her and stolen something that was irreplaceable. _

-End Flashback-

The image of the metal around her wrists blurred. Anger sparked in her again. She swallowed it back and tried to focus on something…anything else. Then she thought of the letter she was to deliver to Wolter. The letter that she still had in the pocket inside her shirt.

She patted her chest softly. It was still there. They had stripped her of her weapons, but had missed the letter completely. She had half a mind to call the guard over and pass it through the bars to him. After remembering that day three years ago, and finding herself locked up with him of all people, the letter was the last thing she wanted near her right now.

End Chapter 5

---------

Blue after thoughts:

Hahaha, forget about being in character. People change over time and I bet saving the whole universe has got to have an effect on everyone. So, now it looks like Albel is playing the role of the spy and Nel is the commander of a brigade. If you can't tell, I'm basing this on the ending I got, where everyone goes their separate ways.

Okay, not a lot of romance in this chapter…but it is Romance/Action/Adventure so that just means that another chapter will have to make up for that. :D

Well, answers to look for in coming chapters: How is Luther alive? What is he planning? Who will he go after next? What is in that letter Nel has? What is Albel thinking? What does Mirage mean by giving Luther a piece of her mind?

Blue Reviews:

BlueTrillium: I knew you had figured it out. About that note…that's coming up, I just had to build up to it. I know, kinda left it hanging there…not much of a cliffhanger really but it seemed like a good place to end this chapter.

ElusiveCat: I'm so happy someone is concerned for Sashia. One thing about writing a fic and adding your own characters is the fear that everyone will just shove them to the side. I'm not making Sashia and Gates a big focus in this…but they are still like my children…kinda. Hope you liked Sophia's mail mascot! Cats are one of my favorite animals and I was looking at the back of the game case the other day and spotted the little cat hanging from her staff. If you know anything about Xenosaga, then you know that Shion always has a bunny with her, so I figured Sophia could have cats as her thing.

Yuna Ying Fa: I'm glad you are still into this story. Hope this chapter didn't disappoint.

Darkladyxion959: You're so bad? Hahaha, I can't say anything about that…I'm the one who locked them up and well…we won't get into that – I have a very overactive and vivid imagination-. Hehehehe, here's the update. Hope you like.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer and stuff: You all know this part...I'm sure that you clicked here for the story and not the disclaimer anyway. :)

Note: See…no worries. The other fic here (Star Crossed Enemies) is something I work on with my brother. This story is mine…all mine! So, this is my personal project where I only work on the other when I have time with my brother.

WOW! Someone (cough-Blue-cough-Trillium) actually caught on to the whole Vulpine/Silver fox thing. Hahaha, when I named Marietta's company, I looked up words on the online Thesaurus. I can't remember the word I looked up, but I found Vulpine and looked it up on the online Dictionary. Hahaha, I wouldn't have known what it was unless I had looked it up.

Inside My Heart

Chapter 6

After gathering anything possible from the abduction site, Gates found himself in the lab aboard the Silver Fox.

Among the things found, he was to run test on several items. The items were the blood found on Adray's sword, a dart, and a piece of black cloth. Fayt and Roger stood ready to follow any instruction he would give while Mirage and Cliff investigated the area Albel had disappeared from.

The lab onboard the Silver Fox was not elaborate, but it would do nicely. Gates was sure that he could come up with fairly accurate results. Though, he knew his knowledge was limited, he was still the most qualified. Marietta had sent for one of her members to help, but he was almost a day's distance. Gates would do what he could until help arrived.

"Alright, let's get to work." Gates tried to smile but found it difficult.

Fayt looked down at Roger. "Don't touch anything, okay."

Roger frowned at him. "I won't." Roger looked around the lab. He wasn't sure what anything was used for…but some of it looked interesting. He tried to stay focused on the reason they were here. The thoughts that entered his mind made him shiver. He had to stay strong and prove himself. This was just another trial. He kept repeating to himself to act like a man.

---------

After a brief visit with the king, Mirage and Cliff set off for the Traum Mountains. The walk wouldn't take long so they had refused the transportation the king had offered.

Neither of them spoke for a while. The tension was almost too much for Cliff. He had to do something to ease it a little. He understood what it was to be serious, but he never could stand for situations like this.

He looked over at his companion. He couldn't believe that she had left everything behind to come and find him. That had to be one of the most stupendous things anyone had ever done for him.

"So, when this is all over, what you say we take a vacation?"

She looked at him and smiled. "I thought you were on vacation?"

He shook his head. "I was…but that changed, so this doesn't count."

She continued walking a steady pace. "Well, I'm sure you'll have work to do after this is over. Might be a while before you get more time off."

He gave her a nervous laugh. "Well…not really. About a month ago I sent Lancar home. His wife and kid really missed him and he wasn't really happy roaming around. He has a good job now with the Federation and is stationed close to home. Right now, it's just me."

She stopped and looked at him. "Just you?"

She studied him. The Cliff she knew wasn't one to go off on his own. He was strong, but always preferred to have others close by. He got lonely fast.

He shifted slightly. "Yeah. On my own. After about a week of nothing to do, I figured I would check up on everyone. I was close to the Elicoor System, so I just headed over here."

A week? That definitely wasn't like him. What could have happened for him to spend a week alone?

She giggled, trying to keep her tone light. "Why didn't you call me? I would have been happy to help out."

She continued to smile, hoping he wouldn't hear the hurt in her voice. _Why didn't you come see me?_ was what she wanted to ask.

He stopped and took her hands. His head was slightly bowed. "Um, okay, I'm going to tell you the truth." He swallowed hard. "I thought about coming to see you but I thought maybe you were seeing someone and you didn't need me to interrupt your life. Or maybe you just didn't need me at all."

Was that it? Had he spent a week alone trying to figure out if he should stop by and see her? She could tell by his voice that the idea of her being with someone else upset him. Her heart pounded a little heavier. He had cared all this time but was too apprehensive to try. She suddenly wondered if it had been harder on him than on her when they parted ways three years ago.

He couldn't look at her. Even after the events last night, he still feared rejection for his past failures.

She lightly squeezed his hands. "Seeing someone? Me? And how can you think I wouldn't want you around?"

He let out a nervous giggle. "After the way I left you like that three years ago, I…"

"No, Cliff. I understand that. Honestly, I was hurt you didn't come and see me after all that time. But that's over and done. You know me-I'm never one to stay in the past."

He looked at her. "Sorry, I just thought…"

She cut him off again with a kiss. When the kiss was over she hugged him and whispered in his ear. "That's what you get for thinking."

They both giggled softly.

---------

Sashia pulled herself to her hands and knees. Her eyes locked on the floor under her. She couldn't believe how easily she had been beaten. She tried to calm herself as anger twisted in her gut.

She sat up and rubbed her wrist. He had been irritated when he put the restraining cuffs on her. Her wrist ached slightly from the rough contact the metal had made when they were hastily thrown on her.

She paused for a minute. Had Fayt called him Luther? The tone in Fayt's voice had been in anger. Could this really be the same Luther? She had barely retained her consciousness the whole time and parts were still hazy. She knew she had heard Gates. He was worried, she could feel it. She cursed to herself. She should have been stronger.

She scanned the room quickly. So, he had locked her up. She didn't like being locked up.

Finally, she stood and walked to the door. Peering out the window, she noticed two guards standing silently at the hallway entrance. In front of her were two metal doors with barred windows (obviously other holding rooms). Glancing to her left, she spotted three more doors.

"Hey!" she called out. Both the guards turned in her direction. "Hello. I was wondering if one of you mentally defective morons would like to explain something to me." She kept her tone friendly.

Gregory stepped to the middle of the area in front of the cells. "What is it with you prisoners and not keeping your mouths shut?"

"Hey!" Peppita piped up. "That's no way to talk to a lady!"

Jonnas turned to her cell. "Oh, shut it brat."

Sashia giggled. "That's exactly how a twit like you would reply, huh?"

Gregory stepped closer to her cell. "You better shut it girl!" His face was slightly red with anger.

"Oh, does that mean I'm supposed to be scared?" Her voice was laced with sarcasm. She smiled sweetly at him.

Peppita was laughing from her cell.

Albel kept his seat on the bed as Nel got up to investigate.

Adray watched silently from his cell window.

Gregory approached her cell. "Look, girl, you better shut it. If you don't, all I have to do is press this button here and you'll be out for a good four hours."

Sashia locked her velvet eyes on the guard. "So, I take it that your boss only recruits gutless cowards. You prove nothing by harming one locked and defenseless. At least you could have _some_ pride."

"HA! She sure showed you!" Peppita nagged.

"That's it!" The guard reached over and pushed the button.

Sashia looked up to the vents that were releasing a green mist. "Okay. So you really are a coward."

She turned from the door and sat quickly on the floor. Resting her back against the wall beside the door, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Keeping Mirage's training in mind, she willed her body to slow down its natural functions. This included breathing.

---------

Mirage and Cliff made simple small talk as they investigated the area. They were just past the mountains in a clearing that serves as a training place for new Airyglyphian recruits.

"Hey, Mirage," Cliff called. He was looking over the edge to a short drop.

Mirage approached and looked over the embankment. Just a foot below her she spotted a silver ball with something engraved on it. She looked at Cliff and nodded. Together, they hopped down.

Cautiously, they both bent down to get a closer look. It was slightly covered in dust and looked harmless enough.

Mirage was contemplating whether to grab it or not when her communicator beeped. She straightened up, motioning for Cliff to do the same, as she retrieved her communicator. She opened the lid to see Gates.

"Hiya, Sensei." He gave her a brief smile. "I'm still waiting on my backup, but I thought I would fill you in on what I've found so far."

Mirage noted how steady his voice was. The thought of being cooped up in a lab while his sister was in trouble had to be hard on him. He was doing remarkable. She nodded at the screen. "Go ahead."

"Well, the dart was filled with a sleeping compound. According to the readouts, this compound will instantly put an Elicoorian to sleep. The effects on a Velbaysian and Earthling would be similar but not instantaneous. It has no effect on Klausians."

Mirage nodded, turning this over in her mind. Wait, did he mention the Velbaysian race?

"Gates? What does this have to do with Earthlings and Velbaysians?"

"I looked into those races after investigating the black cloth. There were some strands of hair on it. I put the strands through the Bio-reader and came up with four different races…Klausian, Earthling, Velbaysian, and Elicoorian…and a fifth race I can't identify." He leaned back a bit and scratched his head. "Sorry, Sensei. I'm better with electronics and mechanics then biology. I've only dabbled with chemicals and such so, for biology, I have to depend on the computer."

"I understand."

"Thanks. My backup should be here in a few hours." He shifted uneasily in his seat. "About the blood on Adray's sword…the computer us unable to identify that also. I'm hoping that the guy Marietta's sending over has better luck."

Mirage forced a smile. She could see the loss in his eyes even if he was trying to hide it. "Just hang tight and keep an eye out. There's no telling what Luther is up to. Can I speak to Fayt a bit?"

Gates nodded. He stood and motioned for Fayt to take his seat.

"Fayt. It looks like things are worse then we thought. You caught the part about Velbaysian hair?"

Fayt nodded. "Yeah. More then likely, he's got Peppita too. That leaves just the four of us."

---------

Nel paced the floor, making lazy circles. She needed to clear her head but found it really hard to think of anything but her cellmate.

She looked at him briefly. "Who was that?"

"That's the girl Luther brought in right before you woke up." He spoke in a monotone.

Nel rested her chin in her hand and closed her eyes. "Doesn't quite fit in…" she spoke softly.

She hadn't spoken to him, but she had expected a response. So far, he had yet to insult her. He had called Peppita and Adray names, but not her. Actually, his voice was calmer then she remembered.

"Um, Albel? Are you okay?" She opened her eyes slightly.

"Huh? I'm locked in a cell, woman. How do you think I'm doing?"

She shook her head. "That's not what I meant. It's just…well…your behavior is odd."

He stood up and put his left hand on his hip, leaving his right to hang. "Oh? And could you fill me in on the proper behavior for a prisoner." He spoke with just a hint of sarcasm.

He still hadn't insulted her. She almost felt like pushing his buttons until he snapped. She wasn't sure if she liked this or not. It would be harder to share such a small space if he was rude, but she couldn't help but wonder…and worry. He didn't seem quite as arrogant as she remembered.

While she thought, she was unaware that she was fumbling slightly with a corner of the now exposed letter. Her gaze had drifted to the floor between them.

When his boot came into her view, it took her a second to realize that he had stepped closer. She was so lost in thought that her reflexes were slow. _What the…_

"What do you have there?" Before she was able to register his question, he had plucked the letter from her.

He quickly turned his back to her and opened the letter.

"Albel! Give that back!" She charged her shoulder into his back.

He was knocked forward, but didn't fall. The whole time, he continued to scan the paper.

Her frustration grew. "Albel!" She reached around him and snatched the letter from his hands. "This is none of your concern."

He turned and faced her. He was too close for her comfort. "Oh? Looked very much like it concerned me."

Her face reddened as she balled the paper in her fist. She locked her eyes on his, refusing to be intimidated.

"It's an arrangement by the queen, nothing more."

He gave her a smirk. "Then why are you so defensive?"

"Look, Albel," she poked her finger at his chest as she talked. "The queen sent a response to your king's request. Both kingdoms think it would be wise to combine forces in the hopes of lasting peace."

He raised his eyebrow slightly as he grabbed her finger. "And you think it's a bad idea to combine the Crimson Blades and the Black Brigade into one unit?"

She pulled her finger from his grasp. "Do you really think we could get along well enough to share command of a single unit?" Her voice clearly betrayed her anger.

"Humph." He smiled slightly at her. "You act as if this is an arranged marriage."

She couldn't find a response. She stood still with her mouth open; desperately wishing words would find their way out. Giving up on the battle, she shut her mouth.

He chuckled and took a step toward her. Instinctively, she stepped back. He locked eyes on her as he took another step forward. She responded in turn with another step back.

"What are you afraid of?" he asked, stepping forward a third time.

She shook her head and tried to step back again, only the wall wouldn't allow her. She pressed her back against the wall as she held her balled fist between them.

He rested his hand on her fist and gently pushed it down. Her will was lost to her as her hand followed his unspoken directions. He leaned forward so that his face was only two inches from hers.

She tensed, but didn't move. She wouldn't allow herself to be intimidated. "What are you doing?" Her voice was shaking slightly.

"What are you afraid of, Zelpher?" he repeated.

Her brow drew together as she frowned at him. She mustered her firmest voice. "Not you."

He chuckled again. "So sure are you?"

"What reason would I have to fear you, Nox?"

He smirked. "I could easily kill you."

That was the first thing he had said to her that sounded right. Finally, something that wasn't so…out of character for him. She felt new strength.

"You really think I would let you try without a fight." She smirked back at him.

He raised his eyebrow and smiled. "Wouldn't be fun if you didn't."

She felt they were acting like a bunch of kids having an argument on the playground. She sighed. "Back off, Albel. Now's neither the time nor place."

"Perhaps…not for a fight anyway. Still, you look uncomfortable."

She crossed her arms across her chest. He was so close that her skin brushed against his shirt. "I'm locked in a cell, Luther's come back from the dead, and you have me up against a wall. Of course I'm uncomfortable."

"You're also worried."

"Oh, and what would I be worried about?"

He closed the gap between his face and hers to one inch. "Worried I might do something to you?"

"What could you possibly do to…?"

Her voice failed her when he pressed his lips to hers. Instinctively, she pushed her head back, but once again the wall stopped her. She closed her mouth just in time to feel his tongue against her lips.

---------

Mirage looked at Cliff as she put her communicator away. "Looks like we'll have to work faster. He's not taking his time."

"Yeah. Why don't we get this back to the ship and have it analyzed," he said pointing to the silver orb.

She nodded and bent down once more. She only hesitated briefly before she scooped it up. She held it in her open hand so that both of them could get a better look at it.

The ball was approximately three inches in diameter. The strange engravings looked like some form of language and they circled the object in a neat line.

"Ever seen anything like this?" she asked, pointing to the marks.

"Nope."

She brushed her fingers over the engravings. They weren't set very deep. She turned the ball over and lightly rubbed along the remaining marks.

"Huh? It feels like there's a button here."

He brushed his finger of the spot she had indicated. The surface appeared smooth, but the texture felt a little rigid. "Think we should push it and see what happens?"

She looked at the object and thought about it. Sure, they were both curious, but there was no telling what would happen. On the other hand, it might be unwise to take something like this aboard a ship. It would be safer to inspect it in an open area first.

She nodded. "You can push the button, just be ready to duck if I have to throw it."

"Maybe you should just give it to me and back up a bit." He looked at her concerned. He did like the idea that the ball might be an explosive device of some kind.

She shook her head. "We're in this together."

"I was afraid you'd say that." He smiled at her before turning his attention to the ball.

He found the button and pressed it. For the first few seconds nothing happened. Then, the two hemispheres of the orb twisted slowly in opposite directions. There was a dull click and the spinning stopped.

Mirage was ready to toss the object from her, and nearly did when the item opened along the axis. The two halves split apart half an inch. A small rod at its core held the two pieces together. Unlike the silver orb, the core rod appeared to be made of glass or crystal and was a dull blue color.

"Well, that's not exactly what I expected."

"What were you expecting, Cliff?"

The rod started to glow dully. "Something like that, I guess."

Mirage stared for a moment in wonder. Unsure what the glow indicated, she decided to put the object down. "I'm putting this down. We'll observe it from a distance."

She had just started to lower it when the light intensified. She quickly dropped it. Both of them shifted, eager to get back.

Before either could mover too far, the orb illuminated a light which was wide enough to encircle them both. She glanced at the orb. Suddenly, the familiar sensation of teleporting seeped into her. She watched as the dirt ground under her was replaced with metal.

The light dimmed. The orb closed itself back to its original state.

She looked up, quickly locating Cliff. The look on his face mirrored her confusion.

They scanned their new surroundings. Instead of the open area, they were now in what appeared to be a transport room. Sudden dread landed like a rock in her stomach. Instinctively, she knew exactly where they had been transported to.

"Cliff, we better move before we're discovered."

No sooner had she spoke when the hurried sound of footsteps sounded. Acting in unison, the two quickly ducked behind crates that had been stacked in a corner.

They crouched, listening. Cliff had made sure Mirage had gotten in first. He was ready to take on anyone who would come around the corner of the boxes.

"Here," a voice from the other side said.

"It's just a P.T. The boss said they would return on their own."

There was a shuffle. "Um, I don't think this one came back on its own."

"What do you mean?"

"Look here. The P.T. was manually activated."

There was a brief pause. Mirage assumed the two men were examining the P.T. – whatever that was. She could only guess it stood for something like Portable Teleporter.

"We might have intruders. You and you, go check the halls. Everyone stay sharp. If there's someone here, we need to find them before the boss finds out."

---------

Blue afterthoughts: Okay, please forgive me if some of the analysis parts aren't exactly 'scientific'. I don't really have a lot of knowledge there and even if I did, I would still simplify it…it's no fun reading something when you have no idea what it's talking about.

Also, originally, Albel was going to nag Nel until she told him what was in the letter, but after reading My Past by IceBlueWings, I fell in love with the idea that he would read it himself. Hope you don't mind IceBlueWings, I kinda took that idea from you – it was just too good!

Blue Reviews:

**IceBlueWings:** Sometime soon, don't know when, there will be more of Luther and all will be explained. Well, the letter is revealed…and Nel's not too happy, though it seems Albel doesn't mind a bit. A little OCC for him but I don't think anyone will mind too much, it's too amusing:)

**ElusiveCat:** I'm glad you like the balance of characters. Yes, it does seem Albel has done quite a bit of spying. He must have taken some pointers from her during the first fight with Luther. I loved writing the Peppita part; she's such a courageous little girl – of course, here she would be about 17 years old, but I kept her short cause it just fits her.

**darkladyxion959:** Is he a romantic, or a tease? Maybe he's a little from column A and a little from column B. Or maybe he's just smitten! Now he's done it twice, only this time there's no one around to interrupt…I wonder what she'll do? ;)

**BlueTrillium:** I love that movie 'Ever After'…can't recall how many times I've watched it. I couldn't resist after reading your review…I had to throw in the arranged marriage somewhere, so I had Albel joke about it…or was he joking? Hahaha, yup, I think he's smitten. I don't know if I'll get to it in this fic, but the idea is that Wolter was to convince Albel to go through with the combining of forces (and not kill any Aquarians) and help arrange the basic stuff.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer and stuff: It's exactly what you would expect.

Note: Sorry if I caused any confusion. The letter was sent to Wolter because he's in charge of helping plan out the combination of the Crimson Blades and the Black Brigade. Albel was only trying to push Nel's buttons by mentioning the arranged marriage. (Though I'm not too sure if he wouldn't have been happier with the marriage then combining forces – with the way he's acting I have to wonder if he remembers he's locked up)

And…Here's a simple lay out of the cells. #1 is where Albel and Nel are. #2 is broken. #3 is Peppita. #4 is Adray and #6 is Sashia. I hope this helps to clear it up. You have to ignore all the ... I had to put those in cause it wouldn't let me just leave it with spaces.

o------------------------o

!... ... ...!4!... ... ...!5!... ...!

! ...!3! ... ... ... ... ... ... ...o------

! ...!2!... ... ... ... ... ... ...hallway

! ...!1! ... ... ... ... ... ... ...o------

!... ... ...!6!... ... ...!7!... ...!

o------------------------o

Inside My Heart

Chapter 7

Sashia didn't know how much time had past, but her internal alarm clock rung. She opened her mouth slightly and took a shallow breath in.

She pressed her lips back together. Focusing intensely on her taste buds, she searched for any hint of toxin. There was no hint of anything abnormal in the air. She eased her eyes open slowly, hoping the mist was one to disperse quickly. It was.

She smiled as she recalled her lessons from Mirage. She had hated to mediate. She was always ready for action. Unlike her brother, she had a hard time sitting still for too long. She was, for once, glad Mirage had been so insistent.

Looking down at her hands, she was shocked to see them glowing very dully. During her meditation, she had the mind set of recovery. She held her hands up closer to her face. The bands were still securely around her wrist. This could mean only one of two things. Either the bands were defective, or it was finally more helpful then before to have a rare gene.

As a child, she had gotten tired of the doctors and scientist who wanted a sample of blood here or a sample of tissue there to research her 'uniqueness'. Once she and Gates had turned 16, they started denying any more test.

She tried to intensify her energy, but felt it cut off. She felt the energy cycle through her, but only a portion was allowed out. So, the bands only weakened her symbology. She stopped healing to reserve her strength. The guards thought she was unconscious, but only for a short time. She had to think of something fast. There might still be a chance of getting out.

---------

"Gates! Roger!" There was urgency in Fayt's voice. "We've got a major problem here."

Gates shot up from his chair and joined Roger at the terminal Fayt had been working at.

"What is it?" Roger asked.

Fayt was typing away on the pad in front of him. "I just lost the signals for both Cliff and Mirage."

Gates looked at the screen. It displayed a green scale map of the Elicoorian region, particularly the area of Airyglyph that Cliff and Mirage were exploring. Fayt had been monitoring the surface and keeping a long distant eye on the couple.

"Not good," Gates responded.

"Should we try to contact them?" Roger asked.

Fayt shook his head. "Not right away. If they were caught then we would give away our position. If they are running or hiding then we'd give away their position."

"Catch Twenty-two." Gates mumbled.

Fayt couldn't help but to look at him shocked.

"What? I love to read – even old Earth stories. Though I admit, I didn't understand most of that text at all."

"Uhhh," Fayt moaned. "They made me read it in honorary lit back in school and this guy reads it for fun."

Gates patted his shoulder. "Okay, we need a plan."

Roger looked between the two. "What's a 'catch twenty-two'?"

"Maybe we should go to the surface and try to find out what happened," Fayt said ignoring Roger. "Since they didn't activate their communicators to monitor, we're sort of flying blind here."

Gates nodded. "Anything is better then just sitting here and waiting for them to call."

Fayt and Gates turned to go to the transporter. Roger frowned. He didn't like being ignored. Then he realized that they were leaving without him. He ran to catch up. He didn't like being left behind even more.

---------

Cliff and Mirage crouched silently, waiting for the men to either find them or leave. I would be more in their favor if the men left and they could remain unknown. Unfortunately, things weren't in their favor.

Cliff stiffened slightly as footsteps neared them. Clutching his fist, he readied for action. It had been a while since he had been in a situation like this and he couldn't help but to be slightly overcome with joy by it. The feeling of adventure set in his gut. At the same time, he knew that it was not only him in danger, but his friends and most of all Mirage. He was determined not to let anything happen to any of them. For now, he was relieved to have Mirage by his side. This way he could keep an eye on her, and that was better then not knowing if she was okay or not.

The guard rounded the corner and stood for a second in shock. Obviously, he didn't really expect to find anyone there. His hesitation was all Cliff needed. Cliff stood up and hit the guard square in the forehead, sending him back and to the floor. He didn't move to get up. The blow had knocked him out.

Immediately following his fall, shots rang out. Someone was firing a gun at the boxes.

When the shots stopped, both ran like crazy from their hiding place, and straight at the assailant. As unlucky as the whole situation was, this time they were lucky and had only one enemy to take down.

As if they had planed it, the two gracefully took the man down. Cliff went immediately for the gun, prying it away from the man before he could shoot again. Mirage unleashed a triple kick, followed by Crescent Locus.

Once they were sure that the two men wouldn't give them anymore trouble, they moved to the door. To the left was a series of doors. To the right the hallway met a turn. Taking into consideration that they wanted to attract as little attention as possible, they opted to go right.

The one thing that nagged Mirage was how lonely and vacant the hallway felt.

---------

Sophia and Maria sat on the floors of their cages. Every once and a while, one or the other would get up and pace around. The cages were small and the tight space was getting to both of them.

There was no way to tell how much time had passed. The guard at the door hardly moved at all.

Sophia scanned the room again. Horror mixed with grim anticipation consumed her when she spotted a piece of machinery that she recognized.

"Maria?"

"Yeah?"

"How much do you know about bio-symbolic genetics?"

Maria turned to her. She could clearly see the worry on Sophia's face. "Only what I researched trying to understand what happened to me better. Why?"

"Do you know anything about the process used to inject symbolic codes into the cells and DNA of living organisms."

Maria shook her head. "I started into it, but couldn't quite understand it all." She was better with computers and found anatomy and such to be unappealing.

Sophia pointed to the machine set to one side of the room. "That's a Symbolic Transfer Unit, or a STU. It's used to identify any symbolic codes within an organic cell and to extract it."

Maria studied the item. "You know about the subject?"

Sophia nodded. "Yeah, that's my main course of study in college. I also have my parents teaching me on the side, along with Aunt Ryoko. On the weekends, sometimes I'll go help out in their lab."

Maria stared at the machine. It suddenly looked more like a coffin then a machine. "I wonder if Luther plans to use that on us."

Sophia swallowed hard. "I hope not. That's not one of the models that are used anymore. It looks like he's made some enhancements to it, but…that machine was made to analyze the dead. If a living person was placed in it, then it would mean death."

Maria shivered slightly. So it really was a coffin.

---------

Luther sat in the dark room. His only light was what little illuminated off the screen and key pad. Many nights had gone by where all he did was sit and research. He had spent three long years waiting for his knowledge to be compiled and close to complete.

Finally, it was almost time to extract his revenge. He would have what was his to start, and this time he would walk away with so much more. Soon, he told himself. So soon.

The screen flickered and the warning indicator alerted him to the fact that things were falling into place. Only an hour had gone by since he told the computer to search for one of the remaining targets. He smiled. Not only had one appeared, but two.

He studied the screen. Two more ready for pick up. There were four total, but two now would only leave the fun of finding the other two later. He laughed to himself as he stood. He turned away from the monitor and moved to the exit of the room.

He so enjoyed his trips to retrieve his prey. He felt powerful once again. If there was one thing that could lift his spirits, it was power. Pure unadulterated power. And soon, he would possess the very power that brought him down.

His fall from grace. He had lost his throne. Now he would build a new one.

As he walked the hall, he pondered who he would take to the red room next. He called it the red room because when he was done, his 'guest' would be bloody and bruised. After he finished on the surface, it would be good to break another one. He had already had his fun with two of them.

He stopped at the door to the transport room. He had to set his mind on the task ahead of him. There would be plenty of time to play later. First, he had more 'guest' waiting on the surface. He let out a chuckle as he entered the room.

As always, a dozen men stood ready to go. He kept them stationed near the transporter so that they would be ready to go when he was. He had no patience to wait. His time was very precious to him and he would not allow it to be wasted.

The men bowed and waited his orders. He smiled. They really were good little soldiers, even if they weren't real. They were merely puppets. Though they might pass for living men, they would even bleed, they were nothing more then machinery. Machinery he bent and twisted to his will. Of course, they each had their own personality, Luther saw to that. Though he spent most his time alone, he didn't want his creations to be boring.

He laughed once again.

---------

All her thoughts blurred. First she was caught by shock, then wonder, and now anger. What was he trying to do? Better yet, what was she going to do?

Keeping her eyes open, Nel saw that his were shut. She knew he was enjoying himself. She wondered if it was because he knew it angered her or if there was something else.

She put both hands on his shoulders and pushed. He was separated from her and she could finally breathe. He opened his eyes and smiled at her. She could have sworn there was pure evil mixed in that smile. He really thought he was going to get away with it.

She slapped him, hard across the face. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He giggled lightly. "What do you think?"

"That's not funny…and where do you get off thinking you can just do that when you want?" Part of her wanted to remain calm in light of their situation. The other part wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp.

"Don't tell me you didn't like it."

That was it. That was her breaking point. She tried to jab him in the gut, but he managed to jump back just in time. She stepped forward throwing her other fist at him. Once again, he got just out of her reach. Rounding on one foot, she kicked him in the side. This time she made contact. He grunted slightly as she readied for another kick.

She kicked again, but this time he caught her foot with his arm as she made contact. Her balance was thrown off and she fell. Her foot snagged his arm, and he fell with her. She landed on her back, and he tumbled down on top of her.

She could tell by the look on his face that his fall was not intentional, but his shock soon gave way to a smile. That smile again.

"Get off of me, Nox!" she screamed at him.

"You're the one that pulled me down, woman!" he screamed back.

"Hey, you two in there. You both better shut it!" one of the guards called from the door.

---------

Keeping down from the window, Sashia went over the current change of events. She inspected the hinges on the door. They were made of the same metal as the door and protruded out the outside of the cell. There was a very thin crack between the door and the wall; just enough for her to identify the hinges. From what she could tell, the hinges were not locked in place and would move freely if the lock was disengaged.

Next, she moved to the lock. The cell featured a single lock midways between the floor and ceiling. Her plan was to try and bust the lock with as much of her symbology as she could muster. It was unlikely that these actions would go unnoticed by the idiot guards, so she had to be ready right away to fight.

She was ready to do this when a noise caught her attention. She stood closer to the window, but remained out of sight. It seemed the couple in the next cell wasn't getting along. As she listened, she heard the names Nox and Zelpher. She immediately recognized each name. For a minute, she stood there, slightly amused.

She knew the history between the two and wondered how the former enemies were getting along. It seemed that Nel was more frustrated, though she could clearly pick out a hint of amusement in Albel's voice.

When she heard the guards respond she knew that this was her chance. Right now, she had a distraction.

She quickly charged her energy. She placed both hands at the lock, hoping that what little energy she could release would be enough to bust the lock. When she felt her energy meet the maximum level the bands would allow, she released her Sphere Shock.

The tightly balled lightning bolt went to work on the lock. Within a second, the light flashed. This was followed with a loud POP and the sound of the lock being disengaged.

By now, Sashia was sure that if the light didn't attract attention, the noise would. She threw the cell door open and rushed out.

---------

Cliff led the way through the halls. Mirage wondered if the halls ever ended, or if they were just walking circles. She didn't stop Cliff from leading. She had no idea where they were and she knew that he felt more secure if he thought he had a little control.

The other thing that Mirage noticed that was odd was that they had been wondering around for an hour and hadn't run into any trouble. She had a bad feeling about the whole thing. She hoped that Luther was just over confident.

They rounded another corner, and something caught Mirage's eye.

"Cliff," she whispered. "I think we aught to see what's behind that door."

She pointed to a door labeled 'LAB 1A'. She didn't know why, but something nagged at her to check it out.

He nodded. "Be ready. No telling what's waiting for us."

She patted his shoulder. "I'm sure you can handle it."

He smiled. He knew that her confidence in him was real. He only wished that he felt as confident as she did. There was more on the line here then just him. He couldn't help but to feel a dull ache in his gut. He feared that no matter what he did, he still might somehow be unable to protect her. He knew she was more then able to take care of herself, but now he felt an obligation to guard her.

He pushed his thoughts away. Like a superstition, he feared that if he thought too much about it, then it might happen. He had to stay sharp.

She leaned in and gave his a quick kiss. That small kiss sent new strength through him. He knew there was no way he would let her get hurt.

Slowly, he eased the door open. He was struck by what he saw.

Mirage peered over his shoulder. Both relief and dread filled her. She pushed past Cliff, who still hadn't moved.

"Maria? Sophia?" she said walking to the cages.

"Mirage?" Maria answered.

"Look out!" Sophia cried, pointing at the door.

---------

Sashia threw the door open. Immediately, the halls filled with the sounds of alarm. A high pitch, almost deafening sound came out of the walls.

The guard who had gone to the door to chastise Nel and Albel was easy to take down. When she had flung the door, he had been standing behind it. The door rammed him hard into the closed cell in front of him. He was stunned momentarily.

Sashia only gave him a glance as she darted toward the other guard. He seemed to be taken by surprise, and didn't know exactly how to handle the situation.

As Sashia rounded for a spin kick, she could have sworn that his eyes glowed slightly. She dismissed the though as she landed her foot square on his chest. He was knocked down, but not out.

Sashia turned to check on guard number one. He had recovered and was coming straight at her. She took a deep breath and ducked. She spun on her hands, using her feet to knock the guard down.

Thinking fast, she headed for the first cell in her reach and pressed the button to open the door. Turning, she noticed both guards were on their feet. She wondered how long they had until more showed up.

Before she could blink, a tall man with black and blonde hair ran past her and at the guards. She didn't try to take time to place a name, though it was clear who he was when she noticed the red head exit from the same cell.

She looked at Sashia. "Get the others out. We'll take care of these two." The red head, who was obviously Nel, ran to tackle the remaining guard.

Sashia turned immediately to the other cells.

---------

No sooner had the warning left Sophia's mouth, then the alarm rang out. Mirage felt her heart stop as she turned to see what Sophia was pointing at.

She felt things move in slow motion as she looked past Cliff and at the armed guard behind the open door. Cliff had stepped in behind her, but he was still a few steps from her. She had to act fast.

The guard was raising his gun, aiming at Cliff. Anger sparked in Mirage. There was no way she was going to let him get hurt.

She bent slightly and motioned for the guard to come to her with her finger. "Hehe, come and get it."

He turned sharply to her. About this time, Cliff started to turn to see who she was talking to.

"This is the last mistake you'll make!"

She didn't give the guard time to consider her statement before she proved it to him. She quickly charged her energy and sent one round of fire bolts at him. The impact caused him to drop his gun.

Cliff watched as she charged the guard. She moved too fast for him to so much as lift a finger. Most guys would feel helpless…maybe even a little guilty, but not Cliff. She had always been able to take most anyone down, himself included. Seeing her in action only brought him the emotions of pride and enjoyment.

Mirage backed away from the fallen guard. "That's that!" She turned to Cliff and smiled. "Guess I might have overdone it a bit."

"Not at all."

They turned to the two girls. The alarm still rung in the background, keeping their hearts moving at a fast pace. "Come on Cliff. Let's get them out and get out of here."

Mirage went immediately to the closest cage, which happened to be Sophia's. She inspected the lock. "I can't find a keyhole or activation pad."

Cliff shifted at her side. "How about the old fire and ice trick?"

Mirage nodded. The last time they had done that they had been kids.

Mirage charged for fire bolt again. She found that the time away from him didn't hinder how they worked together. She fell right back into place at his side. She could anticipate his moves, and in turn respond.

She released her Fire Bolt, and a split second later he released Ice Needles. The sudden change in temperature snapped the lock open.

Without a word, they turned from Sophia and set to the task of freeing Maria.

---------

Blue Afterthoughts: This is one of the shorter chapters, but I was running into serious writer's cramp. Got a lot going on right now and my flow was interrupted…sorry. Had to add the Catch Twenty-two thing in there - had to read the book and didn't understand much of it at all! Then I found the movie - and got even more confused O.o

Blue Reviews:

**IceBlueWings:** Sorry for the confusion…hahaha…I was trying for an original idea and I haven't seen anyone try to make the two command a unit together so I thought that would be good. But, if that's true then they would be spending a lot of time together XD Thanks for letting me use your idea – I tell you that was brilliant!

**BlueTrillium:** Keep on telling me where my mistakes are – I love to know how to better things and your comments are very much welcome. I feel sorry for the poor soul who ends up with Farleen…honestly when playing the game I wanted to mute her out – her voice annoyed me. I hope the picture at the top helped with the cell arrangement. – Hahaha, if it was an arranged marriage then Nel would agree just to get on Albel's nerves. He'd give up and tell her to do what she pleased and then regret it later! Hahaha.

**ElusiveCat:** I'm glad you like my idea for the letter – trying to be original. I see Sashia and Peppita getting along fabulously! Quite a team those two girls! Hahaha. Oh I love writing the Cliff/Mirage parts…they are so much more open then Nel and Albel (though they are fun to write too XD) I think Cliff and Mirage could really get fluffy!

**Macky:** Glad you like it. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer and stuff: Um…I'm pretty sure you can guess.

Note: Alright, so Sashia can use just a little of her symbology, but only a small amount. She has the restraining bands on, only they don't work 100 percent on her. She still can't summon massive amounts, or do much with it – I didn't want her to 'overpower' the other characters though I think she's cool. XD

Inside My Heart

Chapter 8

Another day had come and gone on the surface of Elicoor. Roger, Fayt and Gates scanned the landside, hoping that they would spot anything before all light was lost.

Gates was worn out. His body ached slightly for rest, but his mind wouldn't let him. He had worked nearly nonstop the whole day in the lab. His eyes burned from staring at screen after screen all day. He pushed himself not to let in to his fatigue. He couldn't give up. He had to find his sister.

Fayt had dozed off and on through the day, but still felt the lack of sleep weigh on him. Out of the three, Roger was in the best condition. He had gotten bored aboard the Silver Fox and the results had ended with a long nap.

The three had spent a good ten minutes searching. They stayed within talking range, but scattered slightly to cover ground. Tension built in the air. If emotion could manifest then the atmosphere around them would have been perceived as a thick fog. Lucky for them, the dusk was clear. Cold, but clear.

Roger, who was stationed between the two, was the first to notice the disturbance that approached. "We've got trouble!"

As his words alerted his comrades, a group appeared in the open space in front of the Menodix. Roger immediately drew his axe and took a step back.

Gates recognized the leader of the group the second he had turned to see what Roger was talking about. Gates forced his anger to calm. He needed to keep himself rational if he hoped to come out of this battle alive. He readied his hands at his throwing knives and waited to react. He bit his bottom lip and suppressed the urge to yell.

Fayt had drawn his sword and was locked in a staring contest with Luther.

"You know boy, playing with sharp objects can get you hurt," Luther's voice was thick and dry.

"Bring it on!" Fayt readied himself.

"Yeah, get ready for a whippin'," Roger added.

Luther laughed. Fayt could swear that his laugh sounded like that of a mad man. He shivered.

Luther pointed to the three. "Go men!"

The group followed orders, spreading out to take each target with the odds of four to one.

Gates didn't hesitate before unleashing a stream of knives at the four men heading his way. His knives took out two of the four before he ran out of ammo. Out of the two remaining, one had been hit. He would focus his attack on the injured first.

The two stopped a few feet short and aimed their weapons at him. He charged his energy, ready to counter the attack. Before the men could fire, he released an energy wave at the injured one, taking him out. As the man fell, Gates was dumbstruck to see him disintegrate into nearly nothing.

Then, a question he had asked earlier came to mind. While out searching for any clues about his sister's abduction, he had found it odd that a fight could take place but there were no bodies or blood left on the ground. If the enemy simply dissolved, then there would be no hard evidence to leave behind.

His momentary hesitation was soon disturbed when he felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder. He looked up at the last man. The barrel of his gun pulsed with light. Gates cursed to himself as he felt himself fall. The first rule in battle is not to let one's self become distracted. He had not followed the rules, and therefore had gotten hit.

Gates fell back, and down one of the embankments. He rolled a few times before stopping. His head throbbed from the hard impact of the roll. When he stopped he noticed that he was completely surrounded by darkness. He scanned the area, trying to stay awake. He had rolled down a small hill. Night was now present. He couldn't see over the hill and assumed that the man couldn't see him in the darkness.

He tried to get up, but all strength left him. He became dizzy. He felt his head pound and knew he had hit his head hard on the way down. He resisted, but was unable to stop himself from passing out.

Roger hardly gave any thought to the fight when it started. He started in his usual manner, and used his size to his advantage. Keeping low, he dodged around the first attacker and positioned himself between two of the four men around him. He quickly raised his weapon over his head and swung the axe a full 360 degrees.

Both men fell. Roger had to jump quickly to the side to avoid being crushed by one of them. As soon as he had cleared the fallen soldier, the third was on top of him. The man grabbed his axe and pulled Roger off the ground.

Roger let go of the weapon. As soon as his feet hit the ground, he charged straight for the man's knee. His mark was dead on target. The man followed his companions to the ground, releasing the axe on his way down.

Roger jumped as he retrieved his weapon. It was getting dark and his visibility was hindered slightly. He turned sharply to confront his final adversary. Instead of finding the man ready to fight, Roger felt a sharp pain in his chest. He tried to ignore it, taking a step toward the man. His vision started to blur. His head began to spin. He willed his eyes to open but they would not obey. He felt himself fall toward sleep with no way to stop the fall.

Fayt, on the other hand, had hardly broken a sweat taking down the small group which attacked him. He stood in the middle where the fallen man should be. He had been slightly surprised to see them vanish, but seeing Luther back from the dead made anything seem possible.

Luther smiled at the blue haired boy in front of him. "If I remember correctly, Fayt, I owe you a death of gratitude." Luther smiled at his play on words.

Fayt took a step forward and readied his sword. "This time, I'll be sure you stay dead."

"Oh, and I suppose…" Luther stopped talking. He put his hand to his ear. His smile faded. "No, this will not do. This will not do at all. Sorry to be so short with you boy, but it seems your friends are trying to ruin my fun."

Before Fayt could blink, Luther shot him with a sedative dart.

---------

As the four of them left the room, Sophia took up the rear. She paused and took a quick glance at the STU on her way out. She knew she wasn't safe yet, but she felt better knowing that she could put some distance between herself and the machine.

Then her eyes drifted over to the spot that had once served as the final resting place for the guard.

-Flashback-

_Mirage and Cliff had no sooner moved to free Maria, when Sophia hastily exited her cage. The cage made her feel cramped. Even though everything surrounding her felt like a huge prison, just being out of the cage was a small relief._

_She was content with watching the couple bust the lock on Maria's cage, when movement caught the corner of her eye. Turning sharply, she saw the guard get up. He moved slow and was still shaky from his encounter with Mirage._

_She knew she had to do something, and fast. She didn't want anything to interrupt Maria's escape. She quickly scanned the room. There were a few feet between her and the guard. Her eyes darted to the side. In the space between her and him, to the side, was a desk covered with various tool. The tools appeared to be surgical._

_The tools weren't what got her attention. She saw something else that would help more._

_Sophia sprinted the short distance to the desk. The tools, which looked sinister close up, were arranged neatly on a large round metal plate. Without regard to any ruckus she would cause, Sophia lifted the plate and spilled the tools across the table._

_Holding the plate with her right hand, she twisted her body. The plate was heavy, but her determination kept her hand steady. Throwing her body weight into it, she launched the plate at the guard like she was throwing a Frisbee._

_The plate hit its mark, colliding with the guard's head. The guard fell back against another desk covered with computer equipment._

_By this time Maria was free. Cliff, Mirage and Maria all turned from the fallen guard and to Sophia. Sophia smiled and gave them all a thumbs up._

_Mirage smiled back and nodded. "Okay guys, let's get out of here."_

-End Flashback-

Sophia had been disturbed to see the guard vanish. Nothing remained of their assailant.

She was about to turn and follow the others when something got her attention. Resting on the table the guard had fallen on was another device she recognized. She moved quickly to retrieve it.

"Hey, Sophia, come on!" Maria shouted as she peered around the corner of the door. The alarm was still blaring and shouting was the only way to communicate.

Sophia nodded and joined her friends in the hallway.

"What do you have there?" Cliff asked, pointing to the device in her hand.

She held up the small metal box for the others to see. "It's used to open the restraining bands."

"How's it work?" Maria asked.

Sophia shook her head. "Don't know."

"Bring it with you," Mirage said. "Once we get out of this, I'm sure Gates can figure it out."

---------

Before Sashia could push the open button on Peppita's cell, Albel had taken down moron guard number one. Within the mere seconds it took for her to move from Peppita's cell to Adray's, Nel had done away with moron guard number two.

Sashia turned to the open area and viewed the scene along with the two newest escapees. They all watched silently as the guards disappeared into thin air.

"Whoa!" Peppita exclaimed, standing beside Sashia. "Did you see that?"

Sashia nodded.

Adray stepped up and put his hand on Sashia's shoulder. "Good going young lady." He turned to look at Albel and Nel.

Albel stood with his back to Nel. He was relaxed and stared lazily back at Adray. Nel, on the other hand, looked like she was ready to pounce on Albel from behind. Her fists were clenched tightly at her sides. Her eyes burned with anger and didn't stray from the Airyglyphian's back.

Adray sighed. "We should be going."

Sashia nodded again. The alarm continued to ring, but the sound decreased slightly in volume. "Yeah. No tellin' when we'll be overrun by more moronic idiots. Let's move."

Adray was first to head for the hall, Peppita fast on his heels. Sashia followed right behind the fair haired girl. Without a word, Albel fell in line behind Sashia. Nel grunted as she took the rear.

"This isn't over, Nox."

He stopped and turned. He smiled. "I should hope not."

She growled at him. Her hands refused to release the fist she had made to take down the guard. Her fingernails dug slightly into the skin of her palms.

Hearing the exchange, Sashia stopped and took a step back. "Come on you two, geez. Now's not the time."

Neither moved. Both continued to stare at one another, acting as if no one else were around.

Sashia shook her head. "Would you two get over it and get to movin'! Really, you're starting to sound like an old married couple."

That got their attention, as well as the attention of Adray and Peppita.

"What?" Nel almost screamed.

Sashia put her hands on her hips and smiled sweetly. She looked from the slightly shocked Albel to the angry/shocked Nel.

"Yeah. You both remind me a lot of my parents." Her smile faded. "And unless you want to end up dead like them, you'll get to movin' and save this little quarrel for later." She turned her back to them. "I doubt Luther's going to be happy to find out we're loose. So let's make tracks!" She started to walk toward Adray.

"Luther?" Peppita looked slightly up to search Sashia's eyes. Surely she had misheard her, or she was talking about a different Luther.

Sashia looked from Peppita to Adray, who questioned her with his expression. Sashia ran through the previous night's events. Adray had been drugged before Luther had revealed himself. She could only guess that Peppita had received similar treatment.

Albel walked past Sashia. "The worm's back."

Peppita watched Albel walk by. "Oh, that's not good." She shook her head vigorously. "Not good at all."

Nel finally released her fist and walked to the group. She had to keep her mind on the main events, and take care of the other events later. She stopped by Sashia and nodded.

"Let's go." Nel said to Sashia. The group started their trek down the hall. "Who are you anyway?"

Sashia looked at the red head as they walked. "Sashia Keen. I study under the guidance of Mirage Koas."

Nel felt better knowing a name to the new girl, and even better to hear a familiar name mentioned.

The feeling was short lived when Peppita looked around at the group. Her face grief stricken. "I hope Sophia's okay."

---------

Luther wasn't happy at all. He ordered the two remaining men to lug his newest prisoners. With a touch, Luther activated the P.T. and returned to his ship. He was welcomed with the unpleasant sound of the alarm.

"Deactivate alarm," he ordered the ship. He had programmed the ship to respond to his voice alone and he was able to command it from any location he wished.

He turned to the men behind him. "Take them both to Lab 4C." The report he had received earlier alerted him to the fact that all the prisoners were roaming the ship. He didn't want to take any chances that what happened three years ago would be repeated.

The men silently followed his orders and parted ways with him. He hastily made his way to one of his many labs. The labs were used for various things, mostly research and data collection. There were four labs set up for extensive research, but he was saving their use for more important things.

He would not let them get in his way this time. They had taken the Eternal Sphere and his life from him. They would not be allowed to delete him permanently. That he would be sure of.

Instead of sitting in the chair, he flung it to the side and started typing on the consol. "Find them, Sadie. Give me each of their locations."

"Yes sir," an electronic female voice replied. "Locations found. Level 1, Section 2A: A1, N1, P1, A2, and unknown. Level 4, Section 6E: S1, M1, C1, and M2."

Luther had set the ship up to give a visual read out along with the audio. He scanned the information, reading C1 and M2 twice. "They found a way on the ship? Ah, I should have never left the Klausians for last!" He shook his head. "Sadie, inform units 2 and 4 to apprehend the group in section 2A. I'm sure the men can handle four Elicoorians and a Klausian. Send units 3, 6 and 7 to Section 6E. They will have to handle the two Earthings and the 2 Klausians. If things get out of hand, kill all but the Earthings."

"Affirmative."

---------

Gates opened his eyes. His head hurt, his body was twisted under him, and all he could hear was silence. Out of the three, the silence bothered him the most. He didn't know how long he had been out, but it had been long enough for the fighting to end.

He felt a sudden apprehension in his gut. He knew that they had lost. He knew that Fayt and Roger were no longer there. If they had won, he was sure they would have found him. But he had woken up alone.

He lifted himself up to sit. It took a great deal of strength for him to move, and sitting up nearly caused him to pass out again. His shoulder began to throb. He turned to look at his shoulder, but the dark night didn't allow any light to help. He lifted his right hand and touched the area of pain. Immediately, his shoulder turned to fire and pain shot through him.

He took a few deep breaths, trying to block the pain from his mind. Rubbing the fingers on his right hand together, he realized that he was bleeding. He wiped his hand off on his pants and set to the task of retrieving his communicator from his pocket.

His hand shook, causing him to have to try repeatedly to get into his pocket. When he finally did, he was surprised to find he could grab the object. His fingertips were slightly numb. Once the communicator was free, his fingers failed him and he dropped it.

He cursed some vulgar Klausian curses to himself as he fumbled to find the lost item in the dark. After several attempts, he finally landed his hand on the communicator. Concentrating, he held fast to it as he rested his hand on his lap.

He flipped it open, causing the key pad to illuminate. Slowly, his shaky fingers dialed the number and started to send the communication.

The screen flickered and Marietta appeared. She looked worried.

"You guys can't just run off like that. We've been scanning the surface and there was some strange activity in the electromagnetic fields," she lectured.

He swallowed and hoped that he could talk. His throat was dry. "Marietta," his voice was week. "I need…I…" He closed his eyes. His head was spinning.

"Oh my! Hang in there, Gates. I'm bringing you back to my ship."

---------

Mirage was relieved to have the alarm silenced, but she didn't feel good about it either. "I don't think that's a good sign."

Cliff shook his head in agreement.

Mirage had taken the lead. Cliff walked beside her as Maria and Sophia followed. They walked slowly down the cold hallways.

The alarm had been annoying, but the silence that followed was eerie. Eerie and unnatural.

"What we need is a map," Sophia said, more talking to herself.

Maria glanced at her. "Yeah, we do. If we could find a control terminal, I might be able to get a hold of one. Or at least find a directory."

Mirage looked over her shoulder. "Okay, we'll try to find a terminal. Then we need to find the others and then a way off this ship."

"Alright," Cliff said. "Let's see what's behind these doors."

As they walked, they opened door after door. Most of the rooms were bare. A few contained supplies, but nothing found was helpful.

"Hey guys! Over here." Maria looked back at the group before entering the door she had just opened.

Maria took a few steps in to allow room for the others. The room was a decent size. In one corner was a terminal, and in the other corner were weapons. The weapons weren't just weapons, they were well recognized. Maria ignored the weapons and went straight for the terminal.

Cliff moved to the other corner and inspected the items. He immediately set to stuffing the weapons in a bag, which conveniently happen to be in the corner also.

Sophia moved to help him. "Um…does that mean…" She pointed to the familiar daggers as her eyes wondered over to the other blades. "Who else is here?"

Mirage looked from Maria to the other corner. "Nel, Albel, Adray, and Sashia."

"And Peppita," Maria added as she typed away.

Sophia nodded. "Peppita was with me when we were…abducted."

"Well, then I'm sure they'll need these things when we find them," Cliff said. He managed to get the two katana blades, claw, daggers and bangles into the bag. He held up the spear. "This just won't fit."

Mirage took Sashia's spear from him. "I'll carry that."

"I thought you preferred to fight with your hands?" Cliff joked with her.

She smiled. "Yeah, but who do you thing taught Sashia to fight with this?"

"Good point."

"Any luck, Maria?" Sophia asked.

"Negative," Maria responded in frustration. "There are too many firewalls."

Mirage looked at the terminal. It had seemed almost too easy. There was only one guard with Sophia and Maria. There was virtually no sign of life, and they had recovered the other's weapons. To a point, Luther was arrogant and over confident. It would be too easy if he didn't also protect the data systems.

"Trouble!"

Sophia's words brought the group's attention from the terminal and to the door. Sophia stood with her back on the closed door.

Before any questions could be asked, someone banged on the door from the other side. Cliff set the bag down and quickly handed Maria her guns. Mirage leaned on the door with Sophia.

"Sophia, maybe you should stay back. Since you can't use your symbology, you might want to let us handle this."

Sophia shook her head. "No can do. Besides, it's not like I've been sitting around for the past three years." She held her hand out to Mirage. "Here, let me hold that for you."

Mirage smiled. She knew the look that was present in the girl's eyes. It was the same determination and drive that she had seen in many of her students. She handed the spear to her and readied herself for battle.

"Okay, guys. I'm going to open the door."

---------

When the alarm stopped, the whole group froze momentarily. When they weren't overrun by more guards, they began their trek again.

"What's the plan?"

"Well, I think we should find Sophia first," Peppita was the first to answer Nel's question.

"As well as Maria," Sashia added.

"Humph, I say we find a way off this blasted metal rock." Albel's tone was low but clear.

"Go right ahead," Adray said addressing the younger man. "I intend on finding the other's first. There's no honor in turning your back on friends."

"Yeah," Nel spoke as she swept past Albel. "Too bad Albel doesn't have any friends."

"Hey, aren't you being a little mean." Peppita crossed her arms.

"Bah."

Sashia shook her head. "Nel…maybe I'm out of line here but you can drop the act."

"Huh?"

Sashia looked Nel in the eyes. "Since you haven't already attempted to kill him, I assume that you aren't seeking revenge. That leaves the fact that your anger comes from some kind of emotion." Sashia shifted her gaze to Albel who was intently listening in. "Anger comes from one of two things: either you were scared, or your feelings were hurt. Since you don't seem scared, then he hurt your feelings. And feelings can only be hurt by those you care about."

"Whoa, she can fight, she's a lady and she's smart."

Sashia smiled at Adray. "Nope, just listened to my brother babble on and on one too many times. That's all."

Nel just continued to stare at Sashia…or rather through Sashia. She was overcome with a brief moment of confusion. Her confusion ended shortly after it had begun.

"Hey, we've got company you guys!"

---------

Blue Afterthoughts: Well, I know, I didn't quite get to the part of how Luther's back, but it's coming. Um…what's up with the enemy just disappearing? What's wrong with Gates (I mean, if they were shooting sedative darts then there should have been no effect on him right)? And now our crew has to fight. Finally, all this and there's finally some major fighting coming up.

Blue Reviews:

**ElusiveCat:** I couldn't resist throwing the Catch 22 in, that book gave me such a head ach! I can see Cliff wanting to be very protective, but he's known her so long and when I wrote that part I thought back to the game where he just leaves her on her own in Airyglyph. That, and if you read the dictionary, it hints to the fact that Mirage can take him on no contest.

**Macky:** Yay! I've managed to get a reader and keep 'em reading. Thank you :)

**IceBlueWings:** Sashia's hands aren't tied – sorry about that, I use the word cuffs trying not to sound too repetitive. The bands are designed to stop symbology all together, but the Klausian twins have a rare gene that makes their symbology a little different than others (But nothing like Fayt, Maria and Sophia) Luther didn't know this so he put them on her, only due to her rare gene, she's able to summon just a small fraction of her symbology.

Note: In case anyone is wondering, Sashia's symbology is more defensive and healing type while Gates is more offensive – just the opposite from their fighting styles since Sashia's always ready for a good fight and Gates is happier sitting behind a book or computer.

**darkladyxion959:** Suspenseful? Must be all those Dean Koontz books I'm reading…yay, that means I'm doing something right! And hate to burst your bubble, but Albel can not touch me for I wield the power of Amanda Nox! XD


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer and stuff: Yes, I own it and I also have a beach house on the moon! XD

Note: I've had some questions about Sophia, so I'm going to start this chapter with a flashback and hope that helps clear up things a bit. When trying to imagine what the crew would do after the game was over, I really thought about how Sophia would act and try to better herself…why, cause I like the girl – that and we share the same hair color and eye color (sorta since my eyes change from blue to green). I'm trying to give her something in this since she's had to have grown up some since the end of the game. I like writing couples best, but she was one of my most liked characters in the game. I hope you all like the explanation, because I really had to do some research of my own trying to get it to sound right.

Side note: I know this is a Mirage fic, but the action right now kinda over clouds that. This is still dedicated to Cliff and Mirage and there will be more scenes to come with those two. I'm hoping the next chapter will live more up to that, but I can't help getting a little involved with the Nel/Albel thing and some of this chapter is for explanation purposes. Just hang in there with me.

P.S. If you liked the whole "married couple" thing…check out the latest chapter to **The Black Brigade Theatrical Troupe – **which might I add was posted _after_ my last chapter…XD

Inside My Heart

Chapter 9

-Flashback-

_Sophia typed the access code and entered the lab. She scanned the area briefly, confirming that she was once again the only one there. She spent a lot of her free time in the lab. She had a few friends and would spend time hanging out with them on occasions, but lately she found herself being more a loner then she ever thought possible._

'_If they could see me now,' she thought as she prepared for the task ahead of her. 'I bet no one would believe it. I hardly talk to anyone anymore, and lately I've done nothing but keep to myself.'_

_She shook her head. She never was much of a philosopher, but the discoveries she had made had weighed heavily on her. If she was nothing more then a program, designed for the amusement of others, then life should mean nothing. But life meant everything to her. Life…living…those things seemed so much a part of her, but also something foreign all the same._

_Purpose. Did she truly have a purpose? She had been altered to save them all, but was that who she was destine to be? No, she was Sophia and not the child of Connection. She would be seen for who she was and not what she was._

_When she started college, she chose to follow her father's footsteps indirectly and become a symbolic engineer. The field was poorly lacking in intellectuals who had an aptitude for symbolic engineering. Over the years, more people seemed to go for fields such as advanced medicines, space engineering, or other technical fields focused on one skill. Symbolic engineering required a great deal of knowledge in anatomy, physics, some electronics and some chemistry. _

_Her first year of college had been a struggle. She spent nights with no sleep cramming for exams or putting the final touches into her projects. At one point she almost changed her name. It seemed the instructors were either lenient because of who she was or they expected much more then she could handle._

_Tonight was a night she didn't plan of getting any sleep. She had just finished her freshman year two days ago. While finishing up for the semester, she was overcome with an idea that nagged at her. She was only starting into the field, but already showed an aptitude for it. With her father and mother to help her, she had gained a lot of knowledge and was privileged to information that she wasn't scheduled to learn for another year or so…or at all._

_She had been eager to learn all she could. She was going to make a name for herself on her own and not live off the names of others. _

"_If you keep burning the candle at both ends like this, then soon there'll be nothing left of you."_

_Sophia turned and smiled at her mother. Kyoko smiled back at her daughter._

"_I know, mom, but…this is something I need to do."_

_Kyoko moved to sit down beside her. "Do you really think you can design a symbol like that?"_

_Sophia held up her schematics. "It's possible…but there's something missing here that is the key to it all." Sophia pointed to an open area on the sheet of lines and symbols. "I'm sure with a little more research; I'll be able to crack this code."_

"_Are you sure you want to create a Symbol such as this? You know that something like this would be beneficial, but if the wrong person got it then it would be big trouble."_

_Sophia bit her bottom lip. She was on the edge of a historical moment. "Yeah, I know the possible dangers, but someone will design it if I don't. Everything can be a potential hazard, but I can't stop now that I'm this close."_

"_Does she remind you of anyone?" Clive asked as he entered the room._

"_Yeah, like father like daughter."_

_Clive moved to the table his family sat at. He placed a set of restraining bands and a small metal box on the table in front of them. "After you get the Symbol finished, you'll have to write a protocol to match. We'll need to have these bands updated so that criminals can't use your Symbol to stay out of jail."_

_Sophia examined the bands. She had heard the reports on them. They were the newest devices used to keep criminals from using symbology._

_She held the box up. "What's this?"_

"_That is the Control Pilot," Clive responded. "That's what officials use to get the bands off a person."_

_Sophia examined the box. It appeared to be smooth on all six sides, but on closer examination a line was visible where it opened. She opened it into the two halves. One half consisted of a monitor, the other of a keypad. She looked, but could not find a way to turn it on._

"_How does it work?"_

_Clive shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know. The only ones who can operate them are the ones who made them and certain officials of high rank."_

_Sophia knew at that instant that she held a piece of highly confidential material. It was no surprise that her father had such items. The lab worked very closely with the Federation. Though they were not privileged with all the information, they were able to get a hold of classified items. _

_If Sophia succeeded in creating her Symbol, then it would be wise to write a program to counteract it. She hadn't studied programs, so that would require her to work with someone who could…providing that she did succeed._

_She looked again at her schematic. She was close to designing a symbol that would mimic a transporter, but on a personal level. Her symbol would allow a person to travel from one point to another without the help of a transporter. If the symbol was designed just right, then that person would also be able to transport items without using a machine._

_The only thing she couldn't figure out was how to stop time in that instance. A machine ran off of numbers and digits and could be very precise. The problem with people was that time never stopped for them. She had read theories that in order to stop time, all movement had to stop. But a person could not stop the flow of blood through their veins no matter how still they stayed._

_If time didn't stop during a transportation, then the results could range from instant death to the pain of having organs rearranged…which eventually also lead to death._

_She needed to find the element that would allow a human to be as precise as a machine for a split second. All she needed was one symbol that would freeze time._

-End Flashback-

As a group of heavily armed men banged on the door, Sophia wished she could stop time. She had just about designed the symbol when she received the invite to Peppita's show. She couldn't pass up the chance to see a friend she hadn't seen in years…but if she had figured out the last detail for that symbol, then they would have an edge.

That is, unless Luther had already updated his bands to counteract any such symbol. She didn't know how far his knowledge extended. But that didn't matter…her research still remained unfinished.

She would have to think about things like that later. Right now, it was time to fight. She stepped back from the door and gave Mirage room. Testing the weight of the spear, she quickly determined that both bladed ends balanced equally. It was a big difference from her staff in that with a staff one end was heavier then the other. Still, she was fairly sure she could still use it.

In the past three years, she had practiced numerous times in the simulators. When she started, she did her best not to rely so much on her symbology. When learning hadn't been as easy as she had hoped, she sought a tutor. Eventually she had gotten pretty good with using the staff as a weapon alone, only using symbology here and there.

She hadn't carried her staff with her to see Peppita. She never imagined that this would happen; therefore her weapon wasn't among the others. She bit her lip and stood ready. Now wasn't the time to be choosy and the spear would have to do.

---------

It was dark and he was cold. He struggled with himself to open his eyes. A simple task felt like an all out war. Then a frightening thought entered him. What if his eyes were opened already? What if he was blind...or worst?

Despair and solitude seemed to taunt him from the darkness. He had to fight back. He couldn't lose now, not while his sister needed him.

Gates forced his eyelids to open. When his vision cleared, he knew immediately he was in an infirmary, probably aboard the Silver Fox.

"Gates? Thank goodness, you had us all worried."

He recognized Marietta's voice at once. He pulled his eyes from the ceiling and searched for her.

"Gates?" Her voice directed his attention. He though her voice had come from his left, but when she said his name the second time, he realized that she was on his right.

"What happened?" His voice was harsh. His throat felt extremely dry and coarse.

"Shhh, don't try to talk too much. Your being treated and should be able to get up in half an hour or so." There was a sadness in her voice. He could hear the questions she wasn't asking. She was too concerned for his condition to burden him with the need to respond when he should be resting.

"He got them...Fayt and Roger...he got them too."

Marietta rested her hand on his shoulder. "Not now. We'll talk a little later, when the antidote takes effect."

"Antidote?" His voice was barely a whisper.

Marietta shook her head. "Don't talk," she repeated. "While you were down there, your back up got here. He's one of the best doctors we have. He's seen to your treatment personally. You just rest. When you're ready I'll go get him and let him explain it to you."

He managed to lift his head. "Now."

She frowned at him. "Stubborn huh?"

He forced a smile. "Sashia taught me well..." He let his mouth go limp.

She nodded and left the room. Little time passed before she was back with an older gentleman. Gates assumed he was his 'back up'.

The man sat down beside the bed and looked Gates in the eyes. Gates immediately like the doctor...he could tell that the man was the up front and honest type.

The doctor pushed back his grey hair and smiled. "You will be right as rain in just a few more minutes. It takes a while for the antidote to take effect, but once it does; you'll never have known that you were poisoned."

Gates shifted and tried to sit up, but the doctor's firm hand held him down. "Just stay still a little longer. I promise, when it kicks in the pain you feel now will be a distant memory."

The doctor sat up straighter as he dug in his coat pockets. He pulled out a small metal ball, no bigger then marble. "This is what got you in the shoulder. It was laced with a poison…quite a deadly poison might I add. Not many survive, and if you had called Marietta five minutes later, then you would be dead right now."

"It was obvious that Luther was expecting more then just Fayt and Roger to be there." Marietta spoke softly. "Similar bullets were found in the dead Airyglyphian soldiers that were with Albel when he disappeared. If we hadn't been able to get the anti-toxin in you in time, then you would have been dead too."

Gates forced a smile as he turned to face her. "I refuse to die until I know my sister…and Sensei are safe."

"Stubborn," she teased him, making his smile widen.

---------

Nel jerked her head in Peppita's direction. The girl had already taken a fighting stance as she looked with anticipation down the hallway to the right. The corner blocked Nel's view, but her hearing told her that quite a few guards were headed their way.

Sashia darted to the corner and pressed her back to the wall. She was prepared to jump the first enemy to round the corner in her direction. Albel turned and readied himself for impact. Adray grabbed a hold of Peppita and pulled her from the enemy's direct field of vision.

Nel jumped a little closer to the coming action; putting herself just behind Albel. Her heart raced. It had been a while since her adrenaline had pumped this fast. It was a rush she both loved and loathed at the same time.

"Humph. Don't get in my way, Zelpher."

She was ready to respond to Albel, but the pending fight wouldn't allow time. Before the words could even form in her throat, the area became smaller as more people entered the scene.

Sashia held her breath and waited like a snake ready to strike. As soon as she was given a shot, she rounded her body into the first intruder to come around the corner. Her fist made direct contact with his breast bone, sending him back a few steps. As he fell back, he fell into the others who followed closely behind.

As the other guards rounded into the area, Peppita began promptly to dodge attacks, landing blows here and there as she was given the opportunity. Adray remained close to the girl, using brute force on anyone he could.

Though Albel wished more for his claw now then before, he made good use of his naked left arm. His body moved fluently as if he was still armed. His fist made ample replacements for his lost katana and claw. He was slightly pleased with the direct and more personal contact he made as he landed his enemies.

Nel cursed her luck at being in the back. She watched the others fight. The hallway had become crowded, leaving her no room to charge into battle. She had to wait until an unlucky soul made it through the carnage. She didn't have to wait too long.

Only seconds passed for her before two men came her way. They were armed with guns, but the cramped space left little room for them to get good aim. They were merely using their guns as clubs, attempting to shoot when they could.

As the two approached, Nel gave into her fighting instincts. She let go of all thoughts but that of survival. She rounded on her right foot and twisted. As she jumped, her foot made contact with the first man.

As she spun in the air, time seemed to slow. She felt a familiar pressure in her stomach. She didn't question it. She let into the pressure, hoping the results wouldn't be halted.

She focused her energy and released an aura disc. The disk collided with the second man, taking him down. She landed on her feet and blinked quickly at what had just happened. She could still feel the metal around her wrists.

During the fight Sashia had started at the front; but thanks to a series of dodges and attacks, she had been forced to the back. She had just knocked another man off his feet when the purple glow caught her attention.

"Versadom!" Sashia cursed in Klausian. "I should have thought of that in the first place." She had to move quickly to avoid a collision with Albel who wasn't paying attention to anything but the enemy.

Nel took a quick glance at the girl before engaging another man. It seemed to be no end to them.

"Nel," Sashia yelled as she fought. "The bands are designed to prevent the use of symbology…" She ducked under the oncoming blow and landed her own into the man's gut. "Symbology uses mental abilities…" Another attack cut her words short. She grabbed the man as she sidestepped, spun, and released the man – sending him into the wall. "Aura attacks require physical energy. The bands are not designed to prevent that."

Nel listened to the girl as she fought. If she had heard Sashia correctly, then she could still release powerful attacks. She would have to pace herself since aura attacks cause fatigue if used too much at one time. Still, she had an ace in the hole and she was ready to play the hand she was dealt.

---------

Luther kept himself from pacing the floor as he reviewed the replay of the two breakouts. Klausians. All his trouble spun from Klausians. First the two blondes find a way on his ship and then the wench manages to bust out of her cell. He should have killed her when he had the chance. He should have killed them all and not allowed his personal vendetta to hinder his better judgment.

That was a mistake he had to correct. He turned from the video and contemplated his next move. He had to calm himself…keep himself from getting too worked up. He needed to repress his emotions. He needed to activate the program he had written two years ago. He had anticipated problems and as a fell safe, he wrote a special program.

But there was a risk to using that program. If he lost control, then he would loose it all. The images of the breakouts played again in his mind. His anger grew. He had no choice.

"Sadie, I'm going to Lab 4C. I want you to download Inhibitor001 and have it ready for transfer."

"Affirmative."

"Oh, and reorder the units. I want them all killed…all but the Earthlings."

Luther left the room before Sadie had a chance to confirm his orders. He walked briskly down the halls. He could have transported, but he needed the walk. He was about to plunge into a world so cold that even the devil himself would freeze to death. His safety net, Inhibitor001, would only be active for a short time, but in that time there was no way to predict the outcome.

He stood on the edge of loosing all he had worked for these three years. He wasn't sure if the consequences were for the better, but he held no regrets. He had already been destroyed. The truth of his existence rested in him alone…if one could call it a true existence. If he failed this time, then there would be nothing left of him.

He sped his pace. His anger raged but his face portrayed him as the exact opposite.

---------

"Okay, guys. I'm going to open the door." Mirage moved her hand to the knob, keeping her back firmly planted against the door. "Cliff, take the right. Maria, you got middle. Sophia, wait for your cue."

Following orders, Cliff moved to the right side of the door. Maria stationed herself dead center, guns aimed and ready. Sophia stepped to the left.

Mirage felt the door start to give way. The men on the other side were trying to force their way in. She knew she had to move soon before they resorted to firing on the door. The results of that would not be in her favor.

With one swift movement, Mirage pulled the door open and to the left. She moved as if she was part of the door, gliding gracefully behind it.

Immediately, Maria opened fire on the startled men. She fired a few rounds point blank before she rolled to dodge the return fire. As her shoulder hit the wall, she was thankful that she had taken no injuries of her own…yet.

Quickly discarding the injured, Cliff grabbed the first man to enter the room unharmed. He started with a fast painful blow to the gut; causing the man to drop his gun. By this time, another man had entered behind the first. Cliff pushed the now gasping for breath man into the newcomer. Both intruders fell into a heap on the floor.

Mirage rounded from behind the door and quickly stomped her foot on the back of the head to one of the fallen men. Taking no time, she repeated with a crushing blow to the other man's face.

Her stomach turned uneasily. She hated using blunt force but it was them or her. No, it was them or the people she cared about. There was no contest.

Careful to stay out of Maria's firing range, Mirage promptly set to using the next clean target as a punching bag. Cliff's movements seemed to mirror her own. She took just a brief second to smile. This was like old times…only compared to how much trouble Cliff had gotten the two of them in at the start of Quark, this was just a warm up.

Sophia watched as man after man entered the room. As they entered, Maria did her best to pick them off. Any she missed were swiftly attacked by either Cliff or Mirage. As much as she didn't want to fight; Sophia felt she wouldn't be given a shot at any. But there seemed to be an unlimited supply and the men continued to pour through the door.

Sophia tightened her hold on the spear as she stared into the eyes of one man that made it through her three companions. He was in the process of lifting his gun to fire when the tip of the spear met his stomach. Sophia pushed the tip further, trying to knock him off. In that second she leaned the biggest difference between a spear and a staff. With a staff, after a blow the enemy fell. With a spear, the enemy was stuck to the weapon.

As she pushed, the man vanished; as did all the other men who were effectively taken down. Things seemed to be going in their favor until…

"Damn, got to recharge." Maria quickly tucked her guns into their hoisters.

---------

"Wait!" Marietta stopped at the door. "What do you think your doing?"

Gates shook his head and forced a smile. "I'm doing what I'm good at…I'm going to go get my sister out of trouble and try not to get caught in the process."

"Alone? You can't be serious."

"Look, I know what I'm doing." Gates adjusted the bag on his shoulder. "It's the way we work, Sashia and me. She gets in trouble and I get her out. I get in trouble and she helps me out…when she's done laughing at me that is. Anyway, I've got all I need here." He pointed his thumb to his back to indicate the bag.

Marietta pressed her lips. She didn't know exactly what to do but she didn't like his plan at all.

Gates leaned forward. "Just be ready for my signal."

"Are you sure you have all you need?"

"Yeah, this should be more then enough. Look, I promise I know what I'm doing. You should have seen the engine I designed on Klaus. My trade is mechanics. I've always had a knack for it."

Marietta forced a smile. "I do not doubt your intelligence…just your common sense." She chuckled lightly. "You just promise you will contact me if anything…and I mean _anything_ goes wrong."

He looked at her and winked. "I can tell now that you spent a lot of time with Sensei…you even sound like her sometimes. Yes, I promise. Can I go now?"

She nodded reluctantly.

Gates turned and entered the transported. Within seconds he was standing beside the cruiser that had gotten the three of them to Elicoor.

His time recovering from his wounds had also allowed him time to rest. He was refreshed and ready for the task ahead of him. All he needed was an hour tops before the cruiser was ready. Then he would be able to do something instead of just sitting around with the crew of the Silver Fox and pass ideas around.

That's all they had done since they had attempted to send an unmanned craft to Luther's ship. The craft was disintegrated into nothing. Gates was sure Marietta's fear was that he would turn out the same way.

Gates would not be stopped…not even by the best security system there was. He was going to find a way onto the ship and he was going to get his sister out of there. Or he would die trying.

---------

Fayt let his head sink slowly to the side. He felt himself coming out of sleep. He replayed being shot over and over in his head. As soon as the dart had caught him, he tried to make use of time before he dropped.

-Flashback-

_The dart hit home, landing on his chest. He plucked the dart out and tossed it way. According to the research he had helped Gates with; the effects were not instantaneous for Earthlings. That meant he had just a few seconds to act._

_His sword was already weighing heavily in his hand. Using both hands, he lifted the weapon and charged at Luther. His vision started to blur, but he was determined to take Luther out before he blacked out himself._

_Luther effortlessly dodged his attack. As Luther swung to the side he grabbed Fayt by the back of his collar. The sudden loss of momentum caused Fayt to drop his sword. _

_With one motion, Luther tossed him to the ground. Fayt landed hard, but the impact didn't hurt. In fact, he hardly felt anything…even the ground under him was loosing its hardness. He struggled to keep his eyes open._

_Luther lingered over him, his laugh reeking of madness. It was all Fayt could do to keep his eyes open. The rest of his body wouldn't respond to his mental cries to get up. He couldn't move. All he could do was stare up at the man he had once defeated. The man who should be dead._

_He was on the edge of the split second between reality and slumber when his drooping eyes caught a glimmer. As his lids shut, binary visions filled his consciousness. Then everything went black._

-End Flashback-

He blinked a few times, forcing his eyes to follow his commands. He took a second to look around, but his eyes were still adjusting. Then he tried to sit up.

It was no good. He was strapped down. He could feel his arms and legs bound. He lifted his head just too visually confirm what he already knew.

He was flat on his back and strapped down. Not good. He scanned the room. It was poorly lit but he could identify it as a lab. Various devices lined the walls. Computer screens blinked with a wide variety of digital images – mostly text that was too small for him to read from a distance.

"Roger? Gates?" Fayt forced his voice. He was groggy and his head still full of sleep.

He heard a moan followed by his name. He scanned the room but could not find the source.

"I'm back here…err…in a cage."

Fayt blinked. "Roger? How's Gates?"

He heard a rustle behind him. "I don't see him anywhere."

Fayt held his breath. He hoped that Gates had gotten away and wasn't hurt. The creep wasn't after him, he was an innocent bystander. A familiar pain struck his gut at the thought of more innocent people being hurt because of him.

No, not because of him this time. This was Luther's work and it was at no fault to him. He couldn't let himself think anything more then that.

The door opened, distracting him from his thoughts. Luther entered the room, barely paying attention as he crossed the floor.

"Luther," Fayt growled.

Luther stopped in mid step and scowled at him. His cold blue eyes penetrating him fiercely. "Not now…you'll have to wait. First I have a few things to attend to. After that we can play."

Luther continued across the room and sat down in front of one of the computers. "Sadie, is the file ready for transfer?"

Fayt wondered if he had gone completely mad and was talking to himself before a female voice responded.

"Affirmative."

"Good," Luther smirked as he leaned back in his chair. "Project yourself…I may need a hand with this."

At his command Sadie materialized beside her seated master. She was nothing more then a robot shaped like a woman. Her skin was metal. She had no hair or anything else to define her as anything other then a machine.

Luther glanced at her and smirked. "Get the connections ready. We will proceed with the transfer."

Without a word, the android set to her master's wishes. She pulled bundle of colored cables from the consol. Luther watched and waited until all the connections were visible before turning his seat away from her.

What Fayt saw next was eerie. The android touched Luther's neck, doing something Fayt could not see. Then she proceeded to 'plug' the connectors into Luther…into the back of his neck.

---------

Blue Afterthoughts:

Okay, a little explanation before I get questions. In the game you have mental enhancers and physical enhancers…which deal with HP and MP. HP and MP have always been separated into two different groups. In SO3 you have attacks that drain MP and attacks that drain HP. MP is used when using symbology. HP is used for what I call aura attacks. The restraining bands are designed to stop symbology – and I got to thinking that since symbology uses MP, then the restraining bands wouldn't stop aura attacks because they are on a different level. Therefore, our heros will be able to use any attack that they can in the game that drains HP. This was just discovered by Nel and explained by Sashia.

I hope that helps to understand the logic I'm using.

Blue Reviews:

IceBlueWings: I had the whole anger explanation told to me in school and it just fit in so well here. And remember, Sashia's parents were Klausian and I guess they had quite an interesting marriage. I hope I answered the question about Sophia. As far as Albel, hehehe, I think I'll do another flashback or something for him…he'll have to come up with something after this is over (or during) to make things a bit smoother between him and Nel. Ummm what is Luther after…? I'm building up to that but you guys are so sharp that I have to add a few twist in to keep you from figuring it all out. :D

BlueTrillium: Glad to see you're back! The Roger scene was good? Thanks because I find fight scenes hard to write…easy to picture but I have a hard time describing it. Right now our 'wicked warrior' is in the middle of a fight but believe me, he was soaking up every word Sashia said. I guess I left another cliffy here since both groups are still fighting for it, Gates is headed on what Marietta's convinced is a suicide mission, and what the heck is up with Luther?

Dark-pheonix: I'm glad you like my original characters…they are both based somewhat on myself – sorta since I took the things I do/like split those interest up and then built personalities around them. Their relationship with each other is built on the relationship I have with my own brother…makes it easier to write about. Right now there's a lot of action but there is more Mirage/Cliff to come, I promise ;)

Darkladyxion959: Hahaha, yup, Nel's guilty! Digs "The Wicked"…oh but don't we all…oh sorry, said too much XD Another vote for the Roger scene…coolness! I know, I'm not trying to neglect our favorite blonde couple…I'm getting there just got a few goons to discard first and I will truly compensate for it I swear! Oh, I'll try my best to make it good…real good.

ElusiveCat: Looks like both Nel and Albel have a few things to think about…too bad no time to think now. I couldn't resist the whole married couple thing, I had it in mind to do sometime and it seemed best for Sashia to do it. Yet another vote for the Roger scene…Maybe I should give the little guy more action…thanks a bunch! And yes, much more Mirage/Cliff to come. And when it does then the title of this story will really come into play.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer & stuff: …

Note: For those keeping up with Star Crossed Enemies…we have not forgotten and are in the process of updating. My brother's been really busy and I sorta have too but there will be more…oh yes, there will be more.

Keep this in mind while reading…for me to call a guy a teddy bear means that they are huggable and the kind of guy you can love without being in love with.

Inside My Heart

Chapter 10

Gates cursed under his breath. The upgrades to the cruiser had taken longer then he had hoped. Half an hour in fact, but to him half an hour seemed like a life time.

When everything was set he sent the communication to Marietta to be ready. He was finally ready for take off. His heart was already racing as the cruiser left the ground. Yeah he could fight, but he was more a bookworm/geek. He never imagined himself as the one to fly off on his own in a horrific rescue attempt.

There was no stopping now. Not that he even considered giving up. As the ship broke the atmosphere, Gates closed his eyes and reached out to find Sashia. Through all the events, feeling her in his conscious had been hard. He hoped that being in space would help their connection.

It did, but it didn't relieve him much. She was fighting. He knew she could fight, but the fact she was aboard a space craft with nowhere to run if things got bad, was very unsettling to him.

His fingers went to work on the consol. If his modifications worked as he hoped, he would be on the ship and on his way to finding Sashia within two hours max.

After he got her out of there, he would be sure to resume an argument they had had a year ago. She had tried to convince him he was wasting his whole summer vacation. For once, she might be wrong about those classes he took that summer. Those classes in Advanced Mechanical Technology might have been the best thing he had done.

"Man, I really am a geek."

He smiled. At least this geek was going to do something more then just sit still and wait for someone else to fix the problem. This geek was going to go and kick butt!

---------

Sashia felt the brief contact Gates had made. Her heart jumped. She could tell he was close…too close. She lost her focus on the fight as a second's worry interrupted her.

That second was all it took for a blow to catch her in the back, knocking her off balance. Fortunately, or rather unfortunately, she was knocked into Albel who had just turned in her direction. Reflexes quick, he caught her and immediately pushed her back at the man who had taken her by surprise.

"Watch what you're doing, fool!" he growled before attacking his next victim.

She hit the man with her back, causing him to loose his balance. Instinctively, she caught her footing and turned to face the man. The man had stumbled back but not down. She quickly kicked him in the stomach and followed up with a double punch to the face. This time he went down and vanished.

Sashia turned slightly, spotting Nel. "When we get done here, Nel," she yelled. "I think I'll help you kick Albel's ass!"

Nel had to restrain from laughter as she swept the feet from under another attacker. When she was done, she moved closer to the girl. "Okay Sashia, know any aura attacks that cover a wide spectrum?"

"A few."

"What you say we end this?"

Sashia smirked. "Let's do it."

Sashia and Nel made a quick scan of the area. Still, more men were coming around the corner but at a slower ratio. Albel, Adray, and Peppita were grouped on one side. The arrangement couldn't have been better.

Nel charged her aura as Sashia took down another man who had made it past the trio. "Divine Wrath!" Nel moved as if she still wielded her dagger, sending her Divine Wrath forward.

Sashia acted quickly. "Amplifying Chi!" Her aura twisted around her and leapt from her fingers and into Nel's Divine Wrath, intensifying the effects of the purple hurricane.

The energy waves sent eliminated all but a handful of soldiers. The act had caused a distraction. Most of the remaining men stopped for a moment, as did Adray and Peppita.

Albel, on the other hand, never lost a beat. He effectively took out two of the men before anyone could recover from the shock. "Fools! The enemy has not been beat. Stop now and die if you wish."

Nel simply leaned her weight on one foot and crossed her arms in front of her. Sashia put one hand on her hip and shook her head. Both watched as Adray and Peppita took care of the remaining few men.

As tired as she was, Peppita managed to skip over to the other two females. "Wow! How'd ya do that?"

Nel briefly explained their recent discovery.

Adray looked amused. "Good. Now I suggest we get going before more show up."

Albel eyeballed the two. He frowned. "Bah." With that he turned to walk away.

Sashia sighed. Mirage had told her and Gates all about the different personalities of the group of heros, but she never imagined he could be so agitating.

"Don't worry, Sashia," Nel spoke softly, but loud enough for the rest to hear. "He's just jealous that a couple of females took out more then he did."

Albel snapped his head back and snarled at them.

Sashia laughed. "Well, at least we're not the ones bleeding." She took a few steps up to Albel who was still giving her his death glare. "I suppose you don't want any help with that?"

"And what exactly could you do. You wear those infernal bands, don't you?"

Sashia looked at him and batted her eyes. "I can do more then you give me credit for."

Albel turned sharply away from her. He didn't look back as he disappeared around the corner.

Sashia chuckled and looked back at Nel, who was also chuckling. "Come on, I guess we should be going."

Nel nodded. She knew immediately she liked the girl. She had guts and a sarcastic streak. It wasn't until after they had resumed their walk that Sashia's words came back to Nel. Had Albel really hurt her feelings with the kiss? Why was it that he sparked her anger quicker then anyone else could?

One thing for sure, after they were out of this mess, Nel was going to have a talk with him.

---------

Sophia watched the two Klausians fight. They moved as if dancing. Each was fluent with the other. It was like they were both an extension of the other. Like they shared one though process. Cliff would knock a man down and Mirage would finish him off; or Mirage would knock a man down and Cliff would finish him off.

The way they fought together was strangely beautiful. For the first time, Sophia thought about how good they looked together. She had like Mirage the moment she had first met her, though she didn't know what to think of Cliff. But after a while, she came to see Cliff as a big teddy bear.

It suddenly struck her as to how good they were together. She made a mental note to talk to Mirage when this was over. She would see if there was anything there and if not she would ask why.

Once again her thoughts were interrupted by the fight. She had to dodge quickly to avoid gun fire.

Mirage and Cliff stood practically back to back. Mirage felt the return of an exhilaration she had forgotten about. Just having Cliff there feed her with new hope and will to strive forward. She didn't have to think about where he was as she fought. She knew how to respond to him and he knew how to respond to her. Thanks to this, Sophia and Maria had to do little fighting of their own.

But the men kept pouring through the door. Mirage wondered if there would be an end to them. She wondered how long they could keep this fight going and still make it out avoiding serious injury.

At this pace, they would be overtaken by fatigue before the fight was over. The four of them had done a considerable amount of work. The men who entered in the door were fresh to the fight. It wouldn't be long before one of them got tired and as a result got hurt.

Mirage took a quick glance at the door frame and adjoining ceiling. "Cliff…time for a shake-rattle-'n roll."

A smile broadened across Cliff's face. "Sophia, Maria…step back."

At his command, both girls took a step back and watched at Mirage and Cliff literally pushed the men who were coming in back out the door.

"Earth Glaive!" Mirage sent spikes of dirt up and out the door.

As the spikes rose, Cliff jumped. "Hammer of Might!"

Cliff's energy wave weaved with the spikes, causing every man in its path to vanish on contact.

Taking no time to breathe both jumped back and toward the two girls. The attack had taken care of all but three men, but those men were not prepared for what happened next. As a response to the attack, the wall around the door collapsed, taking a section of the ceiling with it. The debris fell and finished the job.

"That was cute." Maria smiled at the two. She had spent a lot of time with them but had never seen that move before.

Cliff chuckled as he stood and brushed himself off. "Yeah. Mirage shakes, I rattle and then we both roll."

He looked over at Mirage who was also brushing herself off. It seemed like ages since they had done that. He felt a rush. She was his. He was hers. Life would be great, if not for the current situation.

"You okay, Mirage?"

She looked at him and smiled. "Yeah."

"Hate to break this up," Maria interrupted. "But I think we had better get out of here."

Mirage nodded. She scanned the area of destruction. Things had gone precisely as she had planned. Yes the floor was covered with debris, but the way out was clear.

The four left the room and resumed their walk. Back in their previous formation, Sophia took note of how close the two Klausians walked to each other. She smiled.

_Any closer_, Sophia thought, _and they would be holding hands._

---------

Humans fear the unknown. This is a known fact. Children fear the dark because they can not see what is there. Adults fear change because they can not predict the future. Unlike these fears, the feeling that twisted in Fayt's gut was raw terror.

Luther sat still, a placid expression pasted on his face. His blue eyes seemed locked on an invisible point over Fayt's head. His eyes…so blue…then the blue changed. The black of his pupils swallowed the blue. His mouth twitched.

Then his whole body jerked. His back came abruptly off the chair. His feet shot under the chair as his arms stretched out to the sides. He closed his eyes as the tremors running through his body subsided.

When he opened his eyes, they were still black. He stood up, pulling the cables from the back of his head. Then he laughed. Terror shot deeper into Fayt at the sound of his shrill digital voice. He no longer sounded like Luther…he sounded like a machine faking a human voice.

He locked his lifeless eyes on the restrained boy. "Yes. I know what must be done."

There was no emotion in his voice. His monotone sent a chill down Fayt's back.

"Just one second…" His body was overcome with tremors, but not as violent at before. Then he stopped.

Luther stopped all motion. "Transfer complete," Sadie said before walking to the door and opening it. "This way please."

Luther lifted his head in her direction. As he walked to the door, he made no noise. Just before the door closed behind him, Fayt blinked and saw another glimpse of binary. A series of ones and zeros races across the back of his eyelids.

This was the same vision he had seen just before waking after the battle with Luther three years ago. In a second, the short time from where his thoughts ended and Sophia's voice started, he had seen this binary code.

And it was unsettling.

He tried to get the number out of his head, but when he closed his eyes all he saw was _that_ number.

1010011010

---------

Finally, the ship was in view. Gates' heart raced with anticipation. This was it, time to test his mechanical skills.

He remained a safe distance as he circled the ship. Using both visual and technical information, he sought his best way in. He wanted to preserve the cruiser if possible. That and he really didn't want to die.

He circled the ship twice, using two different angles to be sure he scanned the whole thing. Things weren't looking so good. He didn't know how to get on without loosing the cruiser.

He had almost completed his third circle around the ship when he spotted his best way in. Near the rear engine was a 'cubby hole' called the access panel. This was the area used by mechanics to repair engines from outside the ship. The access panel is rarely used since most mechanics prefer to either remove the engine for repairs or do repairs internally.

Gates studied the panel. He typed quickly on the consol. During the investigation Marietta's crew had performed, they had turned up some interesting information. When Luther's ship fired on another vessel, it was possible to transport to his ship but that window for transport was extremely small.

The cruiser's computer system quickly ran through over a thousand scenarios. All 'ifs' were denied but one. The computer screen flickered and presented Gates with the data.

504,702.35 : 1

There were over five hundred thousand reasons why he should not try. Only one shot in a huge number that he would succeed and board the ship.

"Possible if not probable," Gates spoke aloud. He smiled. "Sashia would laugh at the odds."

It looked like he was going to loose the cruiser after all. It was a shame too. He had modified the small vessel and now he couldn't find a way aboard using any of his modifications.

He was scared. Who wouldn't be? But determination was his captor and he could not disobey. He entered in the commands and set the cruiser to autopilot.

With in seconds the screen flashed a confirmation. Gates quickly left his seat and headed to the transporter. It was now or never.

The small cruiser changed course and hurried forward toward the massive ship. Gates held his breath. He was good at math, there was no doubt, but he couldn't help to wonder if his calculations might have been off. If they were off by more then a small value, then he didn't have to worry about it – or anything since he would be blown up with the ship.

Gates crouched and waited. He felt the cruiser shake from being hit. Before he could blink, the cruiser dissolved.

He stood up and looked around. He almost couldn't believe it. He had made it onto the ship. He was now in the access panel. He blinked, forcing his eyes to adjust to the dim light. Now all he had to do was find the door leading to the ships interior and avoid the door leading to the exterior. The bad thing was - they both looked the same.

---------

They had spent some time walking. Each expected trouble around every corner. They had traveled down hall after hall and had even found transports to other levels.

"Ah! This level looks just like the last one," Sophia puffed.

Maria nodded in agreement. "This is getting repetitive."

Cliff turned to the dual and shrugged his shoulders. "Anyone got any better ideas?"

"I wish," Sophia answered. "Anything would beat being on this death trap."

"Well then," Mirage chimed in. "Let's just keep going."

The three nodded. What else could they do right now? There just seemed to be no end.

Mirage tried to shrug off her agreement with the two girls. They needed to find a way off the ship. She had hoped they could come across the bridge or control room. Somewhere they could try and take charge. So far, luck was not on their side.

As they walked, Cliff noticed she was distant. He instinctively put his arm around her.

She looked up at him and smiled. "That evident huh?"

He smiled back. "Don't forget how long I've known you. I can tell when you are lost in thought."

She leaned into him as they walked. She didn't lean often on anyone. She'd always been able to take care of her own problems. But right now it was good to have someone to lean on. Someone who was there for her when she needed. Someone she could call hers.

Cliff stopped suddenly, halting Mirage with him. They were approaching another corner. Mirage lifter her head, keeping herself close to Cliff.

Noises were coming from around the corner. Someone was approaching. No, not someone, there were many foot steps.

Mirage looked up at Cliff. He nodded, his arm around her loosened. He didn't let go, but instead gave her a hurried kiss. His lips touched hers briefly. Then he let go and readied himself for another fight.

Mirage turned around to their comrades. Sophia gave her a half smile and Maria simply waited for orders. Mirage nodded. Since she had started issuing orders during the last fight, she had become the unspoken leader.

Mirage motioned for the girls to move closer to the wall. She followed her own command, leading Cliff with her. He gave her arm a light squeeze. She patted his hand but refused to give in to his silent plea. She knew he would prefer to be in front and closer to the corner. He had always been protective of her. But this time, she wasn't going to give in to him.

She slowly inched her way closer. Her ears were perked and waiting for any sound. Finally, she heard something other then footsteps. She let out a long held breath.

"I think we're walking in circles. Hey, you hear me Mr. Hardhead?"

That voice was familiar. A voice Mirage hadn't heard in three years.

"Shut it maggot brat."

"Hey, hold on there. She didn't mean any harm."

"Yeah. Listen to Adray. Besides, who made you leader anyway?'

"Oh? And you perhaps have a better idea, Zelpher?"

That was all Mirage needed. She left the wall and rounded the corner. She would have laughed at the group if not for the constant fear and need to be off the ship. She took a quick second to study the scene in front of her.

Albel stared down at Peppita, his arms crossed as if he were holding then down from strangling her. Adray stood at Peppita's side, ready to defend her if needed. Nel stood between Albel and Peppita, waving her hand slightly at Albel.

"Well, good to see the crew back together again."

All four stopped and turned in Mirage's direction. Before anyone could react, Sashia came from around the group. She had been behind Adray and Mirage hadn't noticed her until now. Sashia sprinted to her and threw her arms around her.

"Mirage! It's good to see you again." After they hugged, Sashia stepped back. "Oh, hiya Cliff."

"Humph. I see the worm got you too."

"Actually," Sophia spoke as she rounded the corner. "He got me and Maria. Cliff and Mirage got on the ship by themselves."

"Does this mean you know a way off?" Nel asked.

Cliff scratched his head. "Nope. Got here by accident really."

"Then how do we get off this thing?"

"I can remedy that problem."

All heads turned to the new voice. There, in the hallway was Luther and a group of approximately ten men.

---------

Blue Afterthoughts: Anyone here know binary? I do! But just incase you don't then you can take that number Fayt saw…pull up the calculator on the computer, change the view to scientific, check 'Bin', type in 1010011010 then check 'Dec'. So there is a reason I chose that number…and before anyone gets any bad ideas…I don't _follow_ that number what so ever! Actually I follow 1100001001. :)

And no, Sashia is not hitting on Albel…she's just got a sarcastic side and loves to try and push buttons on anyone who's rubbed her the wrong way. And I want to say sorry if all the mechanical stuff isn't right...I don't know mechanics-I'm more into electronical stuff and that's what I'm giong to pursue in the future.

Is it just me, or do my stories get longer and longer. :)

Blue Reviews:

Macky: I saw your review and all I could say was "You got to love Macky." Thanks for the constant support.

IceBlueWings: Sophia is one of my favorite characters too. I wish there wasn't so much bashing on her. There will be more on Luther in the next chapter. You are real close…but there's a little more to it.

BlueTrillium: I just tried to imagine what someone like Sophia would do after all that…and then I was playing the game again and got the idea from the conversation she had with Fayt at the beginning of the game (about he should out do his dad and she would out do his mom). Gates, at least, is still all right – but I can't seem to keep him that way. He's got a role to play coming up so I have to find ways to stall him. I'm glad I have another well-written fight scene, those give me problems. And those darn word swaps! Hahahaha they just won't leave me alone! The Inhibitor001…hehehe…I do so love to play with words and it does stop something, but that's all I'll say about that. A better explanation is coming up (probably next chapter).

The Crazy Authoresses CAT and AMS: Yes, Luther is creepy. I really have to dip into my darkside for his character. I'm glad you like Gates…I find his parts somewhat easy to write since he's strung on the emotions of getting his sister back. It seems he's getting more parts in this then Sashia, but there is a reason for this. I couldn't help but to throw in the line about Cliff getting them in trouble. With how placid Mirage is with him in the game, it just makes since that they had been through a lot together and well, knowing Cliff…XD

Darkladyxion959: Hehehe, actiony – I like that word. Close on the Luther theory…and I'm sorry not to answer the question yet, but it's coming up soon. Sashia cursed in Klausian…and for that word – I took a word I know in German, and kinda spiffed it up a bit…then checked it with the online dictionary to be sure it wasn't a real word…hahahaha. In case you are wondering, the German word I used was verdammt (means "damn it").


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer & stuff: You all know the drill.

Note: Ahhhh, my muse is playing a bad game of hide and seek with me, so please please don't hate me if the chapter sucks. I kept writing a little here and there…trying to get things to come out right. So Sorry! I hope to catch the pesky critter before the next chapter.

I'm so glad you all love my little geek here. In high school I fell in the geek-nerd group (as did all my friends). Just gotta love those geeks!

Inside My Heart

Chapter 11

Fayt lifted up as far as he could from the hard bed. His wrists were bound to the table along with his waist and ankles. He struggled against the cold metal of his restraints, but found no give.

He lay back down and growled. He looked into the darkness over him, hoping some grand idea of escape would hit him. "We need to get out of here Roger."

"I know," Roger spoke.

Roger's voice was close…too close. Fayt turned his head to see the Menodix standing right beside his bed.

"Roger! How'd you…?"

Roger smiled. His face beamed of pride. "A real man can get out of any situation. And, besides, after that whole Moonshadow thingy I learned to pick locks."

"Pick locks? With what?"

Roger started to smile real big, but Fayt cut him off before he could say a word. "Never mind, just get me off this thing."

Roger circled the table, inspecting the metal clasp holing Fayt down. "There's no lock on these things."

Fayt looked over at the computer system that Luther had just left from. "Probably controlled by remote access. I bet there's a way to get these to open by entering the correct command on the system."

Roger pranced up to the computer and scratched his head. "You mean this?"

"Yeah."

"What do I do?"

"Just pull up the subcommands and look for anything related to opening these restraints," Fayt blurted out before thinking.

"Do what with the subcomas?"

Fayt signed. "Subcommands, not subcomas...That's right, you've never used a computer. Err…just try pressing some buttons."

Roger's ears perked at the command. He had wanted to press buttons while on the Silver Fox. He was finally going to get a chance to do what he hadn't been able to before. Smiling mischievously, Roger pounded on the keyboard like a musician playing a piano.

---------

Gates stood in the middle of the room and racked his brain. He was trying to remember what he had learned at those summer classes. The instructor had only briefly touched on the designs of different ships. Gates recalled that there was suppose to be a defining difference between the doors.

"But what was it?" He closed his eyes, willing the classroom to appear behind his eyelids. He focused on the memory of that particular class, trying to see the notes he had once taken. The imaginary paper formed in his imagination.

"That's it! One door opens on the right side and one on the left side. How was it I remembered which was which? Let's see…I used my bedroom door as reference. My door opened from the right side…my room was a 'safe' spot so the way to the interior is the door that opens from the right."

Gates smiled. He was ready to get moving. He glanced at both doors and moved to the one whose handle was on the right side. He took a deep breath and swung the door open. Hot air immediately hit his face as he met a corridor.

He couldn't help but to sigh in relief as he scanned the hallway. Both ways looked the same so he chose one at random. He hadn't been walking long before he heard commotion ahead.

He slowed his pace and moved silently, trying to get close enough to know what was going on without being noticed.

His breath got caught in his throat when he heard Mirage.

---------

Mirage felt her heart sink. There was something different about her former enemy she couldn't quite put her finger on…something that she didn't like one bit. She instinctively took a step back. Her gut intuition screamed at her to run. The fighter in her made her hold her ground. The person in her instantly dreaded that her friends, and most importantly Cliff, where in danger.

It wasn't the men that made her unsettled, it was Luther. She knew the men weren't anything to fear. But there was something about Luther's aura that caused her panic.

"Guys, I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Agreed," Maria said, backing Mirage.

Peppita had backed up and now stood right in front of Sashia. "Plan?"

Mirage cleared her throat. "Yeah, come one guys. Time to run."

As much as Mirage hated to run, she had learned long ago to trust her gut instinct.

-Flashback-

_Mirage lightly hit her own forehead on the soft ground under her. Why she had been so confident was something that escaped her. The men hadn't looked that strong and yet they had beaten her._

_She lifted her head to see a group of Quark members take out the remaining men. _

_After surveying the area, Cliff moved to Mirage and helped her to her feet. Once up, Mirage tried to stand on her own, but found her left leg unable to support her._

"_Whoa there," Cliff remarked, catching her. "Take it easy. We'll need to get that patched up. But first, mind telling me what you think you were doing back there?"_

_Mirage grunted. "I didn't see the phase cannon. You know as well as I that they didn't stand a chance. It was the cannon that got me."_

_Cliff shook his head. "Look, I know those guys got you angry. Shoot, they got us all angry with what they did to Zoe, but that's no reason to rush head first into something. Didn't your dad teach you anything?"_

_Mirage couldn't help but to chuckle lightly. That was the way he always chastised her. But he was right. Something had told her she should have waited before rushing in. She let anger control her and she ignored her instinct._

_And if the rest of her crewmates hadn't showed up, it would have cost her her life._

-End Flashback-

Mirage quickly moved to Cliff's side and took some of the contents out of the bag he was carrying. She managed to get a hold of Nel's daggers and Adray's katana. As the group ran briskly down the hall, she distributed the items.

Cliff followed her example and gave Peppita her bangles. This left only Albel's katana and claw. He weaved slightly through the group to find Albel. The look Albel gave him sent chills down his spine.

"Yo," Cliff said handing Albel the bag.

Albel took the bag and did his best to look inside while running. Albel hated, above all things, to run. He felt furious with himself, but he wasn't stupid. He picked up that something wasn't right. As much as he hated to run, he knew that his survival wasn't waiting for him back there.

"Hey," Sashia said, running beside Sophia. "Mind if I hold that for you?" she asked indicating the spear.

Without a word, Sophia smiled and passed the item to her. Sashia smiled back. She carefully maneuvered her body so she could fasten the spear to her back without fear of hitting an ally in the process.

The group ran down twist after twist, finally ending up in a large room. It appeared to be a training room with only one exit, and that was the door they had just come through. Realizing this too late, the group turned almost in unison to see Luther at the door.

He didn't smile or talk as he slowly stepped over the threshold.

---------

Fayt shot off the table once the metal contracted. He had tried once before, but thanks to Roger's random pounding, the restraints had closed before Fayt could react.

"Okay, Roger. That's enough."

Roger stopped only when Fayt nudged him gently out of the way. Reluctantly taking the seat Luther had been seated in, Fayt sat and quickly began to search the subcommands. He wanted to know exactly what Luther had been doing and why.

After ten minutes had passed, he had found most the answers he wanted – and more. The information he found chilled him to the bone.

Roger looked at Fayt and shadowed his worry. "What did you find out?"

Fayt took a deep breath and looked at Roger. "Okay, I'll try to explain this best I can. When we fought Luther, he took into account that he might not win so he set up a safety net of sorts. He wrote a program that would automatically download his consciousness into the Eternal Sphere if he died." Fayt took a breath as he looked down at Roger. Fayt could tell by the expression on his face that he was confused.

"Do you know what a clone is?" Fayt asked.

Roger shook his head but didn't say a word.

"Okay, how about a duplicate?"

"Yeah. That's a copy of somethin', right?"

"Yes, and a clone is a copy of a living thing. Understand?"

"Yeah."

Fayt nodded. "Well, the Luther we see isn't the real Luther. It's a clone, kind of. And, according to the system, he just downloaded a program into himself. The Inhibitor001." Fayt stopped to take a breath. He was trying to slow his heart beat. "The program is designed to stop all human emotion, causing him to act according to a specific plan and not deviate from it what so ever. It also helps to inhibit some of his physical restrictions causing him to be faster, stronger, and more durable then humanly possible."

"So," Roger responded in a hesitant voice. "You're saying that Luther is superhuman?"

"Well, he has abilities far outreaching any human. But I wouldn't say he was human. When we killed him and his conscious was being downloaded into the program he created, something happened and the transfer wasn't able to be completed. He's still mentally unstable."

"Whoa, you mean he's even loonier then before?"

Fayt nodded. "Come on Roger. We've got to find the others before Luther does."

---------

Marietta paced circles around the bridge, causing everyone who watched her to go dizzy. She had never felt so helpless before. She didn't even feel this helpless when the battle against the creator was occurring three years ago.

A tear hung suspended in her eye. She didn't know whether to lash out in anger or cry from sorrow, so her tears filled her eyes but never flowed. The mental image of the cruiser blowing up kept playing in her mind.

She blamed herself for letting Gates go. She should have stopped him or done something. She would have felt better if she had gone with him. Not that she would actually feel better since the whole crew had seen the explosion. No, she would have been dead.

"_Dead…Gates is dead and it's my fault."_

Kevin, who had watched his captain pace the floor for what seemed like an eternity, was startled when she suddenly banged her fist on the console right beside him. Immediately he came out of his chair and stood at attention. "Yes sir!"

Marietta scowled at him. She sighed heavily. "Ideas people! I need ideas and I need them now. How are we going to get to the ship and how are we going to get Mirage and the others out of there?"

At her orders, the crew set to the task of; either looking busy or turning their heads. No one knew what to do, and no one wanted to die.

Then a voice spoke up from the back of the crowd. "Captain. I might have found a way through their defenses. It would take some recalibration of the ships phase cannons, but there's a possibility it will work."

Marietta ran her hand through her hair. "If it is possible, I'm sure we can expect a fight. Is there a way to enhance our defenses? We'll be under fire the moment we try."

"Yes," the engineer at the back responded. "I think so. If you would allow me, I would like to get a crew together and start right away."

Marietta smiled weakly. Her crew had no personal reasons to care about anyone trapped on the ship. They were all her friends and only known by name to her crew. She supposed some of her crew hoped to become famous from this. The crew that saved the heroes. But she just wanted to see her friends alive.

She couldn't let their deaths hang on her. She already had one death she felt guilty about and she didn't need more.

"Okay, get to work."

---------

To Mirage, the whole scene seemed to move in slow motion. She heard the sounds of everyone around her getting ready for battle. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw small movements, but her attention would not deviate from the man who was slowly approaching the group.

His movements were more like that of a machine. He walked like a man, and moved like a man…but each step he took was perfectly timed. Each stride was precisely measured.

Behind Luther, the seven men followed. They stayed behind him, waiting for orders.

"Mirage," Sashia spoke softly. "I think we need a strategy. That moron is sending off some creepy vibs."

Mirage tried to nod, but her head wouldn't move. "Agreed. We need to find a way around him. Something tells me it would be unwise to engage in a fight with him…even if we do have him out numbered."

Luther stopped when he was halfway between the door and the back wall. He pointed a finger out. "You know what to do."

At his orders, the men spread out and came at them.

As if they all shared the same thoughts, the group waited for the enemy to come for them. They had formed a line – shoulder to shoulder – and would stick together until forced apart.

Before she could blink, Mirage found herself jabbing the gut of one of the men. He doubled over and staggered back a step before standing straight and coming back at her. He threw a punch at her face, which she easy dodged. She responded with a kick, but missed.

This time the enemy was more flexible and durable. She didn't remember the fight being this tough before. He threw another punch. She dodged but was caught off guard when he immediately followed with another. Contact was made to her left kidney.

She staggered back. She was only in mild pain. His punch felt like a brick had hit her. She had never taken a punch like that, not even when training in the dojo with other Klausians. She forced herself to forget the pain. Right now she had a fight to win.

The man went at her again, only to fall in mid stride. She watched the man fall and smiled to see Cliff. He had both hands interlocked and positioned toward his midriff. He winked quickly before he turned back to the fight.

Mirage looked down at the man who lay on the floor. By now, the enemies from earlier had disappeared. This one however, was rising on his elbows. This time around, the enemy was not going to be defeated as effortlessly as before.

She kicked him in the center of his back, forcing him to fall back to the ground. Once again, he started to rise. He reminded her of a puppet. Something told her that he would continue to rise no matter what.

"Mirage!" Sashia yelled as she pulled her spear back. "We need a new plan. These guys won't stay down!"

Albel glided between the two. He had just cut down the same man for the third time and frustration was setting in. "Why won't you die maggot?"

Mirage turned to survey her surroundings. They outnumbered the men by one. If Luther joined the fight then the numbers would be even. Somehow, she was glad but unsettled that all he did was watch.

Sophia dodged an attack, and jumped back; giving Adray the chance to use his katana. Adrenaline rushed through her as she dodged everything thrown at her. She had no weapon and was doing her best to get a kick or hit in when she could. That was, without getting hurt in the process.

She hadn't kept up with where she was going. Her mind was set on avoiding injury. Everything stopped when she did. Her thoughts and movements ended when she felt something grab a hold of both her arms.

She let out a yelp as the grip tightened. She flung herself back, trying to knock her adversary off, but it was no good. She pulled away, only to be taken back in. Finally giving into fear, she bent her head back and came face to face with Luther.

Sashia looked up just in time to see Sophia struggle with Luther. She jumped forward, trying to figure what her best course of action would be. It was just when she was to Luther's left that she could see the door behind him.

She smiled and nodded, keeping her eyes set on the door. "Mirage! Looks like it's time for a distraction…Keen-Hood Style!"

Mirage jerked her head up, her eyes full of hope as she scanned the room. She could hardly believe what she was hearing. If Sashia's word were true then somewhere she would see…yes, there at the door. There was hope.

Mirage nodded at Sashia. "Get ready guys!" she yelled to the group.

---------

Fayt and Roger ran aimlessly through hall after hall. Frustration and anticipation built in Fayt's gut. He didn't care what happened, he just wished he would either find something to help or run into an enemy.

Anything was better then knowing that people he cared about were in trouble. He felt angry at himself for being so helpless. He needed to find them. He needed to help.

Instead, he found the ships control room. He looked around, hoping that something would come to him. An action of any kind would be welcomed. He was dangerously on the edge of panic and needed a control.

He moved to the first terminal and began entering command after command. He cursed himself for spending so much time on Elicoor. His home for the last three years had caused him to become rusty when it came to technology.

Beside him, Roger followed suite and began typing away again – only at a much slower pace. Then the screen in front of Roger blinked.

Fayt looked up, wondering what he had done this time. Then Marietta appeared.

"Fayt? Fayt! Is that you? I mean really you?"

Fayt opened his mouth to talk, but his words wouldn't follow his commands. He swallowed, trying to open his clenched throat.

"Yeah, it's me. Marietta, where are you?"

"Not that far from your location. We're about to try a prototype out. We think we can get through the shields. Do you think you can disable the security system?"

"Pretty sure."

"Good." Marietta shook her head lightly. "Either that or open a non-secure channel. We might be able to take control from here."

"You can do that?" asked Roger.

"Yeah, we can. I'll let you in on a little secret. We only double as a trading corporation."

Fayt forced a smile. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's get to it."

---------

Blue Thoughts: YAY, I finally finished this 'rather shorter then the last' chapter. I know it probably sucks…It took me too long to get it out. But on the bright side, I answered the question about Luther so I hope that makes up for it.

Blue Reviews:

IceBlueWings: Yes, even the strongest of us need someone…Mirage included. Here's a list of those with the restraining bands and those without. With: Sophia, Maria, Peppita, Nel, Adray, and Sashia. Without: Mirage, Cliff, Roger, Fayt, Albel, and Gates. Those with the bands can not use symbology, but they can use battle skills (with the exception of Sashia who has very limited symbology abilities because the bands aren't fully effective on her). Hope that helps.

Macky: So glad you enjoy it. Thank you so much. I try and sometimes get a little scared that I'm not writing good enough to keep an audience. Its people like you that keep me going.

BlueTrillium: I love my 'teddy bear' friends. And yes GEEKS RULE! Well, Luther and a deal with the devil…you know some places I read on line about SO3 call him Lucifer. I'm trying to metaphorically give him the image of going from god to demon. And the binary quote: I saw a shirt with that and laughed so hard. I told mom (just joking) Well, if I wear that I'll be able to tell the smart people from the not-so-smart people. And my brother says: Yeah, all the smart people will be laughing at you. Hehehehe. (I was joking at that and am in no way calling anyone dumb) Gates' still has a role to play in this…I think you can probably draw some good theories from this chapter (but I just can't have him save them all – he's a support character, even if he is uber-great!)

dark-pheonix1: Geek Powah…oh yeah. Well, the big showdown has just started. I liked Cliff from the first time I saw him in the game. He just automatically hit me as the 'teddy bear' type. Once again, sorry for the long wait. That darn muse has some splanin' to do when I find it!

Guardian Of Yami: Thank you, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint too much. Fayt…I'm working on that…I think if things go the way they are then he'll end up with someone. Still haven't figured that out all the way yet. YAY for CliffXMirage!

darkladyxion959: Yes, reunited and it feels so good (Okay, I'm not mentally stable-hehehe). About Nel and Albel…I was thinking about doing a sequel after this is over to focus on the Nel and Albel parts. Glad you liked the Shake-rattle-'n roll. I figured that after so much time together the two would have some combo moves and since the game didn't give any, I made up my own. I do hope you are happy, I finally answered the question about Luther…hope I did a good job at explaining that. And yes…I OWN CHILE! Hehehe, and from now on you may all call me 'Mistress Blue of Chile, super uber-cool chick!'

Alora Skye: I'm so glad everyone's in character. I'm trying so hard. With this chapter I couldn't help but to make Roger into a child ready to play even when in danger type. He's cute…sometimes XD

Silver Thorns: Sashia and Gates…yes, I'm happy with the way they are coming along. It's not that easy to add your own characters…well not as easy as I thought it would be. And I really have seen Luther referred to as Lucifer online. It's freaky. Hehehe, I couldn't stop writing just like you can't…I guess it's a common bond we share…either that or we both need therapy XD


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer & stuff: I really don't see the use in repeating myself.

Note: I can't believe this…look on the front page and read the note from Nov. 21. We aren't allowed to respond to reviews in our fics. That just doesn't make sense to me. I don't see the harm…but don't worry, I'll think of something. Anyway, hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Oh yeah, and I'm playing around with the section spacers…so bear with me 'kay :D

Quick note: I also added more Klausian words. Oh how I love playing with words XD

Inside My Heart

Chapter 12

Sophia did her best to wiggle out of the man's grip, but his hands held her like iron. No matter what she did, he didn't move at all. The sounds of fighting around her seemed to seep into the background. The beating of her own heart was thunder in her ears and nearly drowned out everything else.

Then she heard Mirage shout. "Get ready guys! We need to get as far back as possible."

Sashia gave a hurried look at the group. Each warrior did as instructed and made their way – as fast as possible without injury – to the back near the wall. Her adrenaline was pumping at high speed.

Mirage made her way to the teenager. "I've got your back. Just try to make it quick."

"I'll try, but I can't use as much of my symbology as normally. These blasted bands…" Sashia trailed off as she focused her limited energy. She stopped herself from thinking of what was around her. A sense of urgency and panic were echoing in her mind, and she did her best to clear her thoughts of everything but what it was she needed to do.

Sophia watched as Sashia brought her hands together and clenched them. The fingers of one hand pressed against the fingers of her other hand, as she brought her hands up to her chest. Sashia bent her head down and closed her eyes. Energy gathered around her hands in a dull purple haze. The purple hue lightened as it swirled around her fist and intertwined itself around her upper torso.

In one graceful motion; Sashia opened her eyes, lifted her gaze straight ahead of her, and opened both palms as she pushed them from her body.

"Twin Retribution!" Sophia could have sworn she heard Sashia's words echoed behind her. There was someone else there she couldn't see.

The purple haze leapt from Sashia's palms and circled around the room. Another haze from behind Sophia, only this one was blue in color, tangled itself with the purple haze. Like a homing device, the energy sought out the seven men they had been trying desperately to fend off and surrounded them. Each man stopped stone cold and froze. It was almost like time had stopped completely for the men.

Then, in unison, the men dropped and disappeared.

Sophia let out a cry of pain when the hands holding her arms tightened. Her captor stepped back. Sophia didn't know what was going on, but a sudden sense of paranoia seeded in the pit of her stomach. The paranoia increased, along with confusion, when someone materialized in front of her.

This time instead of another soldier, she found herself looking at what appeared to be an android. The android was female, but completely void of any human featured besides her shape.

"Program Inhibitor001 is corrupting. It is recommended that you return at once for re-installment." Even her voice was nonhuman. It was mechanic with only enough texture to sound somewhat female.

"Damn it! You will all die. Mark my words. This is far from over." Luther hissed. His voice was thick and laced with pure hatred.

Mirage took a few steps toward him. She treaded carefully; all too aware that Luther still had a death grip on Sophia. As she moved closer, he turned his ice cold eyes to her and hissed. She almost stopped. His eyes…he was truly insane…his eyes told her the evil truth.

"Lab 4 now!"

Before she could register what he had said, he disappeared in a blue cloud.

"What? He transported…" Mirage was awestruck. She hadn't expected him to get away that easily. And he still had Sophia.

Cliff ran to her side. "Hey! Come back. Don't tell me he just ran away."

"Yeah, it seems he transported. Who was he holding anyway? I didn't get a good look."

Mirage looked up to see Gates approaching. The sight of him only increased her tension. "Sophia…he's got Sophia. And just what the hell are you doing here?" She couldn't help but to get angry at him. So far she had taken some comfort in the fact that he was safely away from the trouble.

_Just like Cliff! He just can't stay out of trouble. Should have known he would have found someway here. After all Sashia's here…It's just like when Cliff would show up every time I need him back in our Quark days._

"Long story, Sensei. Maybe you should scold me later. Right now it seems we have a damsel in distress." Gates tried to force a smile.

"Yeah, and after that I get first shot at my idiot brother." Sashia was both relieved to see Gates and furious with him. It was enough that she was fighting for her life, but now she had to worry about him too.

The others approached. "Okay, sibling rivalry later…rescue now," Cliff said with a hint of urgency in his voice.

"Mirage?" Peppita called the blonde as she wiggled between Cliff and Gates. "I found this. It was on the floor where Luther and Sophia were before they transported."

Peppita handed Mirage the small metal box. It was the same box Sophia had taken earlier. Mirage nodded and took the item. She immediately passed it to Gates.

"We need to get going. This is a device that will release the restraining bands on Sashia, Peppita, Nel, Adray, Maria, and Sophia. See if you can't figure it out. But first we need to get moving."

Gates took the box. Before he could even explore the contours of the device, the group was heading out of the room.

Sashia turned back. "Come on, senecklen-hirle! You comin' or not?"

Gates held tight to the device as he chased after Sashia and the others.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Roger stood back and watched Fayt type away at the controls. "What can I do?"

Fayt gave him a hurried look. "Um…keep an eye out. Check the door and make sure no one's coming."

Before Roger could turn to the door, Fayt had already turned his attention back to the console. The room was filled with the rhythmic sounds of Fayt's continuous tapping and the occasional dialog between him and Marietta.

"Good," Marietta's voice came through the speakers. "Now all I need to do is tweak the directories, and modify the registry."

Roger shook his head. He had no idea what they were talking about and he wasn't going to ask. He was sure that any explanation would be just as confusing as the subcomas had been. Besides, it didn't look like Fayt had the time to talk right now anyway.

He jogged lightly to the door and opened it just a crack. It wasn't below a real man to take guard duty. He knew just how important the 'look out' could be and that he was given a big job that most saw as meaningless. But if danger came his way, he would be the first to face it. And that was where he wanted to be…on the front line.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Mirage led the group through the halls. Her pace had slowed when she started to doubt their current actions.

She stopped and in response everyone else stopped.

"Mirage?" Cliff looked at her with concern as she scanned the faces of the group.

She looked at him. "We know he's gone to Lab 4, but we don't know where that is. We need strategy or we don't stand a chance of getting to him before he…hurts Sophia."

Cliff nodded and was about to speak, but was cut off by Gates.

"Catch twenty-two all over again."

All eyes turned to him. Most with a questioning expression.

He put one hand behind his head and gave the group a nervous smile. "Well, the logical thing to do is split up and increase our odds of finding them, but in doing so we only make ourselves weaker. The strongest offense we have is sticking together but that would only slow down our progress." He looked around. "Either way…it doesn't look good."

"It doesn't look good even if we stay together," Sashia piped up. "What if we split into two groups? That way we'll only be decreasing our strength by half."

Mirage gave Cliff a questioning look. He responded with a simple nod. He was going to sit back and let her led this time. She nodded back, accepting her responsibility. She had been use to following orders for so long until it came her turn to take over the dojo. Even that experience wasn't a significant amount. But now wasn't the time to debate herself on this…she was being looked to for answers and she needed to provide them.

"Okay, then we'll split into groups. Cliff, Sashia and Gates – you come with me. We'll split up and try to find Luther. I only wish there was a way we could keep contact."

"Fear not Sensei," Gates said as he dug in the pouch at his side. He produced two communicators and handed them to Mirage. "I came prepared."

Mirage took one communicator and handed it to Maria. "Alright, contact me if you find anything."

Maria took the communicator and looked to 'her' group. "Everyone ready?"

There was a series of nods and other such confirmations. The two groups split at the next intersection they came to.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Feeling braver and braver, Roger had slowly eased the door to open wider. Occasionally he would stick his head out the door and peer down both directions of the hall. Then he would turn and look at Fayt. When he got tired of watching Fayt talking to Marietta and doing whatever it was he was doing with the subcomas, he would look back down the hall. It was an endless cycle.

He had just one word to describe 'guard duty'. Boring. Boring and dull. Okay, so it was two words but they meant the same thing. So he had one definition for his current task. Yes, that one definition described both his feelings and agony.

And he felt useless. Nothing had happened and he doubted anything would happen. He hadn't even heard a single noise come from outside the room. He yawned and stretched. Then he wagged his tail from side to side. After he got bored with that he checked the hallway again. Then he twitched his ears.

He had just turned to check on Fayt for the…well he had lost track of how many times, when he finally heard something. There was a noise coming from the hall. It was distant but approaching fast.

"Fayt, sounds like someone's coming."

Fayt immediately turned and glanced over the room. He couldn't see anything to use for a weapon. He sprinted to the door and glanced down the hall. Who ever it was, they were coming up fast. Fayt quickly closed the door and then froze. He had slammed the door and was sure that the sound wouldn't go unnoticed.

He pressed his back to the door while looking over his shoulder at the knob. He was searching for a lock, but the door provided no help. It was probably locked by computer if it could lock at all.

"Marietta, can you access the lock for this door?" His voice was rushed but calm.

"Sorry, we just lost contact with the ship. We're trying to get back on but the security program is slowing us down."

"Can…" Fayt was cut off when something, or someone, banged into the door. The door opened barely before it closed again under Fayt's pressure. Roger had also plastered himself to the door in an attempt to help.

Their combined strength wasn't enough. The door was knocked open, throwing both of them a few feet. The two spun around; ready to fight, just to be confronted by Albel and Adray.

Both men had drawn their weapons. The blades hung in the air only inches from Fayt and Roger.

"Fools. A stunt like that could have ended your lives."

Fayt put his hands up. "Well, it's good to see you too Albel. Now that that's out of the way, do you mind putting your sword somewhere a little less close to my face?"

Albel lowered his katana as Nel, Peppita and Maria entered the room.

"Maria!" Marietta shouted over the speakers. "Thank goodness you're okay."

Maria nodded and approached the screen. "Good to see you too, but how did you manage to access this ship?"

"Oh, I did that!" Roger exclaimed with beaming pride.

Everyone ignored him except for Peppita who said, "Way to go Rog."

Marietta took a quick look at everyone and turned her attention back to Maria. "Maria, do you think you can help us hack into the security program."

Maria turned to Fayt and handed him the communicator. "Here, tell Mirage what's going on." Once the communicator had exchanged hands, she went to work on the console.

Fayt opened the communicator and was almost immediately patched through to Mirage.

"Fayt! Good to see you. What's your status?"

Fayt could tell that Mirage was running. She gave the communicator hurried looks and the scene behind her never stopped moving. "Right now we're trying to help Marietta hack into the security system."

"Can you access a map for me? I need to find Lab 4."

Fayt paled. He remembered reading Lab 4 on the door he had just escaped from. That was the place Luther had him locked up in. He lifted his head to the screen. "Maria?"

"Yeah, I heard." Maria's fingers moved lightning fast over the keys.

Fayt turned back to the scene. "Why do you need to go there?"

He was afraid to hear the answer. That place already held unpleasant memories and the mere mention of the place made him feel cold. He could also tell that the question was unsettling to Mirage and that she didn't want to answer him.

"Look, Fayt, just get me a map." Her voice pleaded with him to leave it at that.

But he couldn't. "Someone, tell me exactly what's going on here!"

"Fayt, calm down," Nel said, resting her hand on his shoulder. "We need to keep our heads."

Fayt looked at her. She seemed just as reluctant as Mirage to fill him in.

"What?" he whispered.

Nel gently took the communicator from him and handed it to Peppita. "Fayt…Luther's got Sophia."

For a second, Fayt simply froze – unable to even comprehend what he had just heard.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Sophia had no choice but to allow herself to be guided by Luther. She was first transported and then drug to an empty table. The table had metal clasp shaped to hold down a person. The sight of the cold metal table sent shivers down her spine. She had to fight her nausea as her head throbbed with panic.

"LEINGOD!" Luther yelled in her ear. She almost lost control, but managed to barley keep herself from being sick. She continued to pace her breathing, but found it hard to restrain from matching Luther's hurried breaths. She could feel his chest rise and fall against her back and she could hear his breaths exit his nose, which was right above her head.

"Damn, damn, damn. The little prick got away." Luther gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on the girl. She squealed involuntarily in response.

He shot a glance at the back of her head. For a moment he had forgotten all about his prize. If one could call one prisoner a prize that is. At one time he had all but the Klausians. All of them! But now he was reduced to just this one girl.

"Fine," he mumbled to himself. "I guess I'll just have to start with you."

He tossed her, like she was nothing more then a rag doll, on the table that had once held Leingod. She struggled but it had no effect as he closed the metal clasp around her wrist. After her hands were down, she could do nothing but watch as he closed the clasps around her ankles and waist. It seemed like the metal responded to his touch and closed at his command.

He straightened himself and looked down at her. He gave her a smile that shone of pure evil. "Don't worry my dear…this will only hurt until you die."

He let out a laugh filled with lunacy as he walked away from her and sat at the computer. He looked back at her one last time. "Now, let me hear you scream as loud as you possible can. No need to be shy around me."

With that he turned his chair away from her and tapped the keys on the console. The whole time he laughed under his breath.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Blue Afterthoughts: Yes, I took another German phrase and twisted it to form Klausian. Sashia calls Gates a senecklen-hirle. This is taken from the German words 'schnecke hirn' which loosely translates to Snail-Brain. And yes, I'm using an English to German dictionary for help so if I didn't quite use the correct German words then I do apologize. I took the language in high school, but I'm no where fluent in it.

Blue's Facts, Q&A: (Currently known as Blue Reviews.)

The Keen-Hood Style 'technique' has been revealed (along with corrected in the previous chapter – thanks for the correction BT). And now Roger is still acting silly – I'm trying to use him to relieve the tension and suspense in a some-what comic manner. As for the Inhibitor001, I guess the incomplete transfer of Luther's consciousness into the Eternal Sphere flawed his program writing skills – the guy's just not quite 'well'.

As for a AlNel sequel, I will do that…but I hate to leave this story unfinished so I'll start on that once this is over.

Luther is most certainly loony in this fic. My theory on this is that when his consciousness was being downloaded the Eternal Sphere was experiencing 'high traffic' (much like the internet) because of all the other inhabitants trying to hold on to their own consciousness. Since his was an outside force, he didn't complete the 'download' before the Eternal Sphere was reset. Sorta like turning the computer off without shutting down first. Sometimes there are side effects. That and I needed a villain. XD

Now, let me take this little space to thank all my reviewers, and those who might read this but not review – yes I can see you on the hits counter (which frustratingly keeps getting reset). Anyway, this is chapter 12 and I still haven't finished it…I'm getting there…but the fact that you all have stuck with me this long means I'm doing something right –hugs everyone-

See you in chapter 13, in reviews for your fics, or in chapter 6 of my other story…which ever comes first.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer & stuff: Yeah right! If I owned it then I wouldn't need to

Note: I think I'm going to make you cry. Sorry, I got on a kick and started to type away on this. The next chapter will end this fic. But be warned that though there isn't much romance in this chapter, it is chalked full of action and a very touching moment.

Inside My Heart

Chapter 13

Mirage looked at the concerned face of Peppita. Her heart sank but her adrenaline kept her going. "Peppita, Call back when you find a map." She didn't wait for the girl to respond before she closed the communicator. She didn't put the device back in her pocket either, but kept a hold on it so she could answer immediately.

She slowed her pace before coming to a complete stop. "Okay guys, let's take a breather. It'll do us no good to run ourselves to death. Once we know where we're going, then we'll get hyped up. Until then let's conserve our strength."

They had stopped in one of the many hallways of the ship. Mirage started to wonder if they were really on a space ship and not in an elaborate labyrinth of some kind. She performed a quick check on her group. Cliff had leaned on the wall with his arms crossed. His head was tilted down. He was clearly analyzing the situation. He always analyzed things, but managed to keep an innocent persona to throw others off. But she had known him for too long to think he was nothing more then a simple 'muscle man'. She almost giggled at him.

Sashia was lightly pacing the hall. She never was one to stay still. She too was doing an analysis of her own, but on a different level then Cliff. Where Cliff would think about the groups strong and weak points versus the enemy, Sashia would be analyzing how best to conserve her energy if she was given the opportunity again to battle Luther – probably one on one. She could handle defeat, but loosing to someone like Luther really irked her in the worst possible way.

Gates was leaning on the wall opposite of Cliff. He wasn't analyzing the situation or fighting tactics. Instead, he had opened the device Mirage had given him earlier and was trying to figure out how to operate it. He had always loved puzzles and such, so the device was another challenge he would freely examine. Mirage hoped he could figure it out. She was almost sure he could. After all, this was the same kid she had to cover for when he was in trouble with the Klausian government a year ago. He had designed the blueprints for an engine, one totally from his own research, just to have government officials nearly arrest him for thievery. It took almost three weeks for them to convince the government he had no knowledge of any governmental files marked confidential.

As she watched him fiddle with the device, it started to issue a series of beeps followed by a faint light as the screen came on. "Alright, yes, that's it…now how to navigate…" Gates mumbled continuously to himself as he tapped the small keys.

In tune with the accomplishment of her brother, Sashia stopped her pacing and ventured over to his side. "Got something?"

He looked at her and mocked her with a fake frown. "Yeah, but it'll be easier to concentrate on this if you would stop thinking so hard on how to ram you spear into the 'crazy, lunatic whose nothing more then an irryan sicwein bastard'. You really should learn to tone down on the language sis."

She scowled at him. "Okay, okay…I'll stop but it wasn't easy to plan out my moves with you and your geekosity like thoughts in my head. Anyway, it'll be easier to fight if I didn't have to deal with my new fashion accessories." She held her wrist up to indicate the restraining bands.

Gates smiled at her before resuming his work. After five minutes, along with a few choice (but non-offensive) words, he let out a sigh of accomplishment. He looked up briefly to find all eyes on him. His smile widened.

"Prepare yourselves ladies and gentlemen; for you are about to feast your eyes on my handy work." With that he made an elaborate hand gesture and finished by pressing his index finger to the key pad. Almost immediately Sashia's bands opened and fell with a loud clank to the floor.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Fayt tried not to hover over Maria's shoulder. He wanted to tell her to hurry, but he was aware that she was quicker then he would have been. He tried to take at least a little comfort in knowing that Cliff, Mirage and the twins were on their way to help. If they could find the way.

"Alright, Maria, we now have full control of over half the ship. Right now we can transport the seven of you out of there." Marietta smiled weakly. Her eyes were blood shot from the previous hours of crying, worrying, and staring at the screen.

"Seven?" asked Peppita. "What about the others?"

"Sorry but they are in the sections we don't have control over yet. We're working on it."

Maria glanced back at Fayt and nodded her head at him. She turned back and continued typing. "Sorry Marietta, but we're in this together. Once you have gained full access and are able to transport all twelve of us then do it. But not before then."

One of the screens beside the flat image of Marietta flashed on. "Peppita," Maria said turning to the girl. "Let me see the communicator."

As Peppita passed the communicator over to Maria, she felt the bands around her wrist shift. There was a click sound; causing Peppita to nearly drop the communicator when the metal bands fell to the floor.

Nel approached the two as she rubbed her wrist. "It appears that they found a way to open them."

"Yeah," Maria smiled as she kicked one of her bands across the room. She then set quickly to the task at hand; taking the communicator to the second screen and plugging it into the terminal. She opened the communicator and called Mirage.

"Mirage," she spoke, giving the Klausian no time to issue a word. "I've downloaded the map into the communicator. We'll be joining you shortly."

Marietta watched as the group left the room. Once the last one was out of sight, she continued to hack into the ship's mainframe. Then a realization hit her. She froze and stared at the screen showing the empty room.

"Did she say the twelve of them?" She ran the number over and over in her mind as she did a mental head count. "Maria, Fayt, Mirage, Cliff, Albel, Nel, Peppita, Roger, Adray, Sophia and Gate's sister. Who is number twelve…could it be?"

Marietta didn't say another word before resuming her work. She didn't want to get her hopes up.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Sophia watched the back of Luther as he typed away. She felt a few tears fall down her cheek. She cursed herself mentally. She had sworn years ago never to be the victim again, yet here she was. She was strapped to a table and unable to move.

Then she felt the weight on her wrist lighten. Her restraining bands opened. She lifted her head and looked at her wrist. The bed straps still held her down but the bands rested, opened, under her wrist.

She tried to summon her symbology. Even with her hands tied down, she would still be able to cast Fire Bolt. But it was useless. Obviously the table itself was made to perform the same task as the bands. She was still unable to use her symbology.

"What is this?" Luther said as he stood up. He turned and walked to the table. Sophia held her breath as he took the loose restraining band from beneath her hand. "So, they have found a way to gain control over most my ship and a way to rid themselves of these." He held the band up and to his chest.

His cold blue eyes turned to Sophia. He reached for her with his free hand and tenderly took a thick strand of her hair. He let her hair fall around his fingers. He smiled as he bent closer to her, still holding her hair. "Well, Miss Esteed, it seems we have ourselves a problem."

Her heart raced as he lowered his face again. His nose was almost touching her cheek. She closed her eyes as more tears ran down her face. She was repulsed.

His hot breath fanned over her ear as he spoke. "It would seem your friends want you to live. As we speak they are on their way. But we can't have that now can we? I guess it's time for you to die."

She called all her strength and jerked her head toward his face. She managed to make contact; the side of her forehead colliding with his nose. He lifted abruptly, letting go of her hair and the restraining band. As the band bounced dully on the floor he lifted two fingers to his nose. It was bleeding slightly.

He looked at the blood on his finger tips and laughed. "Oh, now this will be fun."

He pulled a dagger from his belt. It was a double bladed dagger. He turned it over a few times, inspecting his reflection in the blade. He leaned over her being sure that she was able to see the dagger. "Now, where to start?"

Suddenly the door opened. "How about you start by finishing what you started?"

Luther looked up. There in the door was the Klausian who had torn his shirt. She stood there and smiled at him as she gripped her spear.

Luther bared his teeth at her. He knew by now that where there was one, there was more. He had to do something before he lost it all. She was still on the other side of the room. He would kill the Connection Child and then take care of the others. At least if he died this time, he would take someone with him.

He lifted the dagger over Sophia. Laughing insanely, he put his whole weight into the downward thrust. The dagger aimed straight for her heart.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"We're almost there," Maria puffed as she led the group.

Fayt followed closely behind her. By his side was Roger.

"I hope we're not too late," Peppita worried.

"Just have faith, child," Adray assured.

"That maggot's going to pay for what he's done."

"Keep your head, Nox. Revenge can get you killed."

The group rounded the final corner. Ahead of them was the entrance to Lab 4. Cliff stood in the doorway. He looked to be preoccupied with the events which they could not see from outside the room.

Finding a boost of untapped energy, Fayt sprinted ahead of Maria. "Cliff?"

If Cliff heard him, he didn't make any indication. Instead of acknowledging Fayt, Cliff left the hall and entered the room.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Sophia couldn't take her eyes off the dagger that rushed straight at her. Her heart stopped, taking her breath with it. The dagger seemed to slice through the air effortlessly.

The downward thrust abruptly took a sideways path. The dagger buried itself in the table beside Sophia. Luther screamed and stepped back. He had a throwing knife lodged in his chest.

"You should keep your hands to yourself you arschlocian!" exclaimed Gates as he threw another throwing knife at his target.

"And he talks about my language," Sashia mumbled as she scurried across the floor.

Luther backed away. His eyes darted to the girl charging at him. With one swift motion, he fired his aura at her, throwing her into the wall. She bounced off and hit the floor.

Sashia moaned, fighting the pain from the blow she had just received.

"Did you think it would be easy to beat me this time?" Luther hissed as he pulled the two knifes from his chest. "This time it is you who will die."

Mirage stepped back. She saw Fayt enter the room, followed by the rest of her friends. Her heart was racing. She had to come up with something fast. She needed time to think, but there was no time.

She looked up to see Cliff rushing Luther from one direction and Gates from the other. She knew that Cliff would be concerned about stopping more from being injured as Sashia had been. Gates was driven with an instinct to protect his sister from further damage.

Fayt and Maria had moved instantly to Sophia. Using various symbological techniques, they were releasing the metal straps which held her down.

Everything was moving too fast. Everyone had piled into the room and was ready to fight. Looking around frantically, an idea came to her. Mirage spotted the equipment behind Luther and in a flash knew what it might take to bring him down once and for all.

She moved out the door, regretting that she had to leave her friends. She pulled her communicator out and made contact with Marietta.

"Marietta, do you remember our third trip to the Quanzic System?"

"Quanzic System? You don't mean when we were confronted with Borus and his crew?"

"Same one."

Marietta studied the screen. "Mirage, you're not talking about pulling a stunt like that again are you?" She was starting to panic.

"Right now I don't think we have much of a choice. I need you to transport everyone off this death trap but me."

"You can't be serious. We lost Fredric because of that."

"And if I don't do something they are going to die. Marietta, just do it."

Mirage closed the link to Marietta before she could protest further. She punched in the command for the map and made her way to the control room.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Cliff had almost gotten his hands on Luther when an eerie green light had lashed out and thrown him off his feet. He lifted himself off the ground in time to see Gates thrown in the opposite direction. Luther laughed hysterically. Both his hands glowed. Things weren't looking good for the good guys.

Sophia reluctantly stepped behind Fayt. Once her two blue haired friends had gotten her free, she had all but darted off the table. It was only after she was standing behind him did she notice that Luther had hurt her after all. The dagger had missed her heart, but had torn into her side when the initial blow missed its mark. She was loosing blood.

Then a light surrounded Sashia, who could barely move. Luther's eyes shifted in her direction as she was transported off the ship.

"It's over Luther," Fayt shouted. "Looks like we have full control over your ship."

As the words left Fayt's mouth, Peppita was transported. She was followed by Roger. Three had been transported now. The remaining eyes fixed on Luther.

"Ahhh, you won't get away! I'll kill you all!" He hunched his back slightly. He was furious.

Without warning, Albel jumped out of nowhere and sliced his katana at Luther. Luther had been so focused at Fayt that he almost missed his new attacker. Luther was only a split second behind Albel, and used his energy to throw Albel across the room. That split second had been just enough time for Albel's katana to land a blow, slicing deep into the lunatics arm.

Albel had landed at Nel's feet. She gave him a quick worried glance. "I told you to keep your head Nox," she said, healing him.

Albel had just sat up, healed and ready to try again when he was transported off the ship. Nel couldn't help but to smile mentally at the rude awakening he would have when he realized he wasn't in the fight any longer.

"_At least he's alive."_ Nel thought. She didn't give her mental comment much attention at the moment. Right now she needed to focus on staying alive herself. There would be time later to think about everything this 'adventure' had provided.

Fayt side stepped, ready to make his way around the table, when movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned in time to see Sophia fall to the floor.

Before he could react, Maria had bent down to her aid. "She's lost a lot of blood, Fayt," Maria said as she healed Sophia. Though the wound closed, Sophia was still weak. The blood lost had been significant.

"That's it!" Fayt shouted as he stepped free from the obstacle the table created.

Sophia was transported next, and followed closely by Maria.

Gates managed to sit up. He took deep breaths as he watched Fayt and Luther stare each other down. He hadn't been there three years ago for the last battle, but he knew enough to know that this wasn't the same Luther they had fought then. He started to charge his energy, determined to give Fayt the upper hand when he was transported.

Cliff stood and scanned the room briefly. The only ones left were Nel, Adray, Fayt and himself. Everyone else was onboard the Silver Fox. He stepped forward and stopped slightly to Luther's right. Luther, Fayt and Cliff now formed a triangle.

"ICE NEEDLES!" Nel managed to release her runology just seconds before she was transported. Though her final attack hit its mark, Luther was unaffected by it.

Adray was next to be transported; leaving Fayt and Cliff.

The three men stood still, as if frozen in place. Luther smirked. "You don't really think you stand a chance do you? You can run all you want, but I'll find you again. Only next time – you won't get away."

Fayt readied himself as he winced at Luther's laugh. Before he realized what was happening, the room and Luther dissolved. The transport room of the Silver Fox took over.

One of the crew members rushed to his side and pulled him from the transport pad. He glanced around. His eyes locked on Marietta who was crying.

"Marietta? What's going on? Where is everyone?" At the moment, Fayt couldn't find anyone else in the room but Marietta and a few of her crew members.

"Everyone's been moved to the infirmary."

"Good," Cliff said as he stepped off the transport pad. "Let's get out of here. We need a plan on how to deal with Mr. Loony."

Marietta broke down into sobs. "We can't go just yet." She did her best to regain her composure. "I need to get to the bridge. When I'm given the signal I need to give the order to…to go through with 'Project Raze'."

Cliff's jaw dropped. He was rendered motionless. "Where's Mirage?"

Marietta shook her head as she turned to leave the transport room.

"What's going on Cliff?" Fayt asked. He wasn't sure what was going on but he could tell that Cliff wasn't taking it well.

"Not now," Cliff snapped at him. He turned to one of the crew members. "Give me a communicator now!"

The nameless man hastily handed Cliff a communicator. Cliff set rapidly to the task of contacting Mirage.

"MIRAGE!" he shouted into the communicator.

"Cliff, sorry but there's no other way."

"You can't be serious. Look, get your butt up here. I'll do it. I just got you and I can't loose you now." His voice was laced with panic.

"No Cliff, not this time. I'm not going to let you die."

There was a silence. Fayt examined Cliff for any sign of what was going on. Then Fayt witnessed something for the first time. Cliff's face was clearly marked with worry, and tears were falling from the corners of his eyes.

"Cliff, it has to be this way. Just remember something. No matter how far you were from me, no matter how long I had to wait…you were always inside my heart."

Mirage ended the communication.

Cliff stood frozen. Fayt felt lost.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Blue Afterthoughts: Okay, don't cry…it's not over yet.

Translation time: irryan sicwein comes from the German words irre which means psychotic and schwein which means pig. The word bastard is the same in both languages. Okay and now for Gates and his first use of Klausian (boy, he must have been real mad). Arschlocian comes from arschloch with is German for asshole.

Blue's Facts, Q&A:

Having taken German, I decided to use that language. Anyone (um, d-p1) who wishes to twist any other language (such as French) then I say…Go for it! It's so much fun! Spread the joy:D

There might not be much Albel and Nel action…but that's what the sequel is for. (insert evil laugh here)

Since the next chapter will end it, I will respond to any questions in the authors note at the top of the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer & stuff: Yeah I own it…and the land of chocolate is mine too

Note: Here's the last chapter for your reading pleasure. I got really excited while writing this, it was so much fun. And, since I'll be answering questions at the front, I did all translations for the Klausian words in the chapter – they will be italicized and in parenthesis. _(German – English) _You can skip the translations if that bothers you since I did explain it as I went so it's not necessary to even have it translated.

Answers and Facts:

When the review came in that said: 'The action kept me on the edge of my seat at some parts.' I was thrilled. That was what I was trying to accomplish. Thank you so much. When I have time to read it's either manga or suspense novels so it's good that I can write suspenseful stuff. –oh happy me-

Boy, BlueTrillium…I want to know how you come so close to knowing what's going on. Yet again I feel like you were in my head with your review – but not quite there…but don't worry, I'm not going to spoil it for ya ;)

BTW, BlueTrillium was my very first reviewer! Loves and hugs to you BlueTrillium. Thanks for sticking in there for me :D

The Binary Code: I'll explain briefly what was symbolized by the binary code in chapter 10. 1010011010 (binary) translates to 666 (decimal). It symbolizes Luther's fall from grace, so to speak. He went from god to demon. Sorta like Lucifer did in the Bible when he went from angel to demon. Since Fayt lives in a 'made' world I used technical code to spiff it up a bit. So when Fayt saw that number it was a metaphor for Luther and Luther's role in the fic. (That and I've probably seen the Matrix too many times XD)

Roger: I'm not sure if the question was how Roger picked the lock or how he had such darn good luck with the computer – so I'll answer both. As for the computer luck, I just thought it would be ironically funny to have him be able to do what Fayt was having trouble with. So his luck on the computer was just that – pure luck. As for the lock, well a little known fact is that a Menodix, while having soft fur coats - they also have rather durable whiskers. Yes, the kid used a whisker – like a bobby pin - to pop the lock. (I hope that answers it, if not then I'm sorry. And yes, I said his whisker XD)

Some of the Nel and Albel moments might not have been highlighted that good in this fic, but I have a plan to fill in those gaps with the sequel.

Yes, Mirage is sourly underappreciated. I sure hope I did her justice with this. Really, it takes a strong person to put their life on the line for others. Mirage Rules!

Now, on with the last chapter.

Inside My Heart

Chapter 14

Marietta's voice screamed through the speakers. He tuned her out completely, but she continued to yell at him. His adrenaline was on high speed and he wasn't going to let anyone stop him. As his hands set hastily to the task of commanding the small ship, he hit the volume switch to mute. Now the only noise that accompanied him was the sounds of his hands running over the controls and his own breath.

He set the coordinates and took a deep breath as he paused. He didn't really know exactly what he was doing. He didn't know if there was truly anything to gain. There was a word for his actions. He was sure Marietta was calling him such from her ship. The word was suicidal.

Suicidal to her was survival to him. Even in death he would survive the pain that doing nothing would cause. At the point he was in mentally, nothing mattered but putting forth his best effort. If that failed then nothing would matter - if he lived through it; which was doubtful.

He opened the communicator and sent the signal. She wasn't responding. His breath became labored and uneven. He tried to calm himself. He knew at the rate he was going he would pass out due to lack of oxygen if he didn't fill his lungs correctly.

He pushed the send button again, only to get no response. It was time to go to plan B. Swiftly typing on the consol, he sent a signal straight to the control room aboard Luther's ship. It was risky, but she wasn't giving him much of a choice. He opened the communication line and hit the speaker key.

He cleared his throat before he spoke into the open line. "I know you can hear me. And don't you go thinkin' that I would just back off and let you pull such an idiotic stunt. Incase you've forgotten, idiotic stunts are my specialty - not yours."

He waited for a second. One long second was what it took for a response, but that one second echoed in his ears. His heart had to have beat thirty times in that one second alone.

"Don't you dare, Cliff. Don't even..."

"Huh? You should know by now that there are some orders I just won't take. Now, we're in this together or not at all. I'll be there in less than five minutes."

He cut the line before she could argue more. As much as time seemed to pass at an unbearably slow pace, he wouldn't let it hinder him. He was sure that Marietta would allow him time to make an attempt of getting them both off the ship. She might have disapproved of his actions, which caused him to commit theft, but she would give him a chance.

He almost laughed. Stealing the cruiser from the Silver Fox had almost been a little too easy. Marietta somehow knew that someone would try to stop Mirage. What Marietta didn't plan on was someone trying to help her on the 'suicidal mission'. Cliff knew that this was the only way available to stop Luther. If he had thought about it first, it would be him on that ship and not Mirage.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mirage was set on high speed as she tried continuously to open the communication line back up. He was blocking her at the other end. Doing something that she had never once done in her life; she took up Sashia's bad habit of cursing in Klausian under her breath as she resumed her previous task of downloading the files needed for 'Project Raze' and sending them through the entire ship like a computer virus.

She had just finished the final key stroke when the door opened behind her. She swung around to face Luther as he stepped into the room.

"What's this? I almost didn't believe Sadie when she told me one hadn't run away. Do you know how cruel it would be to get my hopes up and come here to find the room empty? You, my precious, will be subject to all the frustration I have endured."

His smile sent a shiver down her spine as he took another step forward. She turned quickly and pressed the activation key. Before she could move from the consol, she felt his hands on her shoulders. In one fluid motion; she ducked out of his grip, turned and slammed both of her fist into his torso. He was unprepared for her actions and staggered a few steps back. Those few steps were enough to give her room to dodge the aura attack he promptly sent at her. His aura crashed into the computer, sending sparks everywhere.

Pain shot through her as one of the electric sparks landed on her left arm just above her elbow. She clenched her teeth tight and pushed the pain away as she was forced to dodge another attack thrown at her.

Luther stood his ground and laughed. "Oh, I didn't know you were a grasshopper. This is fun, don't you think?"

He sent another attack at her and she dodged again. She could feel her heartbeat race and her anger grow. He was playing with her and she knew it. Whatever he had done to survive three years ago had obviously increased his physical body, but his mental state had suffered.

After dodging three attacks, Mirage was close to the door. Only a few more feet and she would be able to run. She knew that 'Project Raze' would take her out, but that was nothing compared to the pain she was sure Luther wanted to deal to her.

She waited for him to send another attack at her. She would jump to avoid that and then run for it. She locked her eyes on him, taking her stance. Blue eyes meet blue eyes. He let out a growl, followed by a chuckle.

"Now, now…it won't be that easy my dear. I do have to wonder though, why not just have your friends transport you out of here?"

She gritted her teeth but didn't respond. Thanks to the new 'virus' which was active in the ship, any form of transportation was out of the question. A file like Raze interfered with the electromagnetic fields too badly to perform any external transportations.

He gave her a moment to answer him. When she didn't he put on a fake expression of disappointment. "So, not very talkative are you. Come to think of it, I don't remember you talking at all three years ago. Talk or no talk, I will hear you scream."

He sent another attack at her and as planned she jumped toward the door. She had just gained her feet enough to run when she felt his hand lock around her arm. She grunted, holding her tongue as his hand clamped around her fresh burn wound. She wouldn't give in and allow him to hear her scream as he wanted.

He pulled her back from the threshold and to the middle of the room. His right hand was holding her left arm, which left his body open. As he pulled, she used him momentum and pushed herself into him. Once contact was made, she pulled back and hit him square in the chest followed by a jab to his gut.

His breath was cut as the air was knocked out of him. His hand loosened just enough for her to break free. Mirage took half a step back; giving her just enough space between them for her to perform her Crescent Locus. She readied herself and was just about to unleash the attack when he sent his aura straight at her. The impact sent her off her feet and through the door. She was stopped by the hallway wall - the hit brutal.

She fell on her stomach, the air now knocked from her. She put all her effort into motion as she lifted unsteadily off the floor. She had just made it to her knees when he reached her. He hovered over her and chuckled. With no warning he kicked her hard in her side, forcing her back down.

"Hum, you are a lively one. Let's see how much that life will take before it fails you."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Gates slammed his fist into his hand. "What do you mean? You aren't telling me that she's going to blow up with the ship are you?"

Marietta could do nothing more then stare at the screen in front of her. "If Cliff can't get her out of there in twenty five minutes, then…"

"Twenty five minutes?" Sashia asked, her voice threatening to crack. "But the files are loaded. It shouldn't be hard to activate the versadomen thing after they are out of there!"

An engineer stood up and took his place beside Marietta. "It's not that easy. The files only have a thirty minute activation time frame. It's a safety net incase the programs were downloaded but the intent to use was unnecessary. And the files can only be downloaded, not uploaded which means we can't do more then activate them from here."

"Mirage knew this didn't she?" Fayt's voice was laced with anger. "She knew it was suicide. Out of all of us, the only attacks that actually hit Luther was one hit from Albel and Nel's Ice Needles, which had no effect on him. Even if Cliff can find her, how are the two of them suppose to get away from him?"

Marietta turned suddenly. "I don't know, damn it! All I know is that when the time comes I'll have to press the blasted button. You want to know what it feels like to know that you could be the one that would kill a friend. Not just that, but two friends now that Cliff's there too." Her breath was short. She pointed her finger at each occupant in the room as she spoke. "You got the freakin' easy part. You just have to watch. Why don't one of you take my place and only then will I allow you to argue about it on my ship!"

Everyone, including Marietta's whole crew, stood in complete silence. Never once had anyone seen her mad enough to use foul language. She turned back and watched the letters count down on the screen.

00:20:15

Twenty minutes and fifteen seconds.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mirage looked up at him. Her back was likely bruised and now her side hurt. The air was returning to her lungs but the process was painful. Each breath reminder her of her collision with the wall, the floor, and his kick.

With lightning fast reflexes, he bent down and took a handful of her hair. Lifting her face he smirked at her. "What a shame. Such a beauty and a fighter too. Tisk, tisk…naughty girl needs to learn her place."

He emanated a low hum from his throat as he slammed her head unforgivingly into the metal floor. She gritted her teeth once more, determined to remain mute. Her head throbbed as a pain like fire spread through her skull. Every breath she took, every little noise she heard threatened to cause her to black out.

He let out a series of eerie chuckles as he stood. He brought his foot up and down at her. With a quick inhale, she managed to roll just out of reach. Again, her head pounded brutally. She almost bit her tongue in another attempt to remain silent.

The noises he issued clearly showed his patience was running thin. He stomped again, and in turn she rolled.

"Come now, don't be shy. You might even like it."

He stomped at her again, but this time she didn't roll. She grabbed his foot with both hands and pushed up with all her strength. His cockiness had gotten the better of him and he was sent back unrepentantly. He fell, giving her the chance she needed to make it to her feet.

She didn't even look at him as she flung herself forward and away from him. She had lost her peripheral vision and black spots floated in her view. Her legs felt weak and like they would give out on her. She wouldn't let that stop her. She had to get away. She kept her eyes focused straight ahead as she ran. That's when she saw him in the hallway. Cliff rounded the corner and was now just in front of her. With new motivation, she willed her legs to run faster.

Then she felt something strike her in the back. She was being pushed forward and her head was pounding. She closed her eyes before she made contact with the floor again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

His nerves were on end. He had just spent a good ten minutes trying to find her before Luther, just to discover he was too late. Then, when he saw her running at him, his mind eased a bit just seeing she was still alive.

Before he knew what had happened, she was hit in the back by Luther's attack. As she hit the floor, Cliff made it to her side. He placed his hand on her back and glared up at the lunatic who stood in the hall.

"So, more have come out to play. How delightful."

Cliff didn't take his eyes off Luther as his hands worked at getting Mirage off the floor. She moaned slightly at his touch, warning him that she had been fighting before he had arrived. As he worked his hands under her shoulders, Luther stepped slowly toward them.

Cliff managed to get her to her feet. She was weak and hardly coherent. It took every fiber in him not to set her down and have another go at Luther. His blood was boiling and his anger intensified. Holding her around her waist with one arm, he dug in his pocket with his free hand.

"Oh, what do we have here? Ah, looks like one of my toys."

Cliff gave Luther a half smile. "Yup, and you can send Gates a thank you note for showing me how to use this."

Before Luther could respond, Cliff activated the metal sphere. He could vaguely hear the screams of anger from Luther as the blue light transported them away. The hallway dissolved and was replaced by the hanger. It was a short distance from where they had transport to and the cruiser.

Cliff took a moment to look at his wrist. The band he wore held a small face plate which warned him of the time he had left.

00:09:06

Nine minutes and six seconds.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Marietta could do nothing but watch the numbers flash in front of her. It seemed that every time the seconds counted down, a crash was heard in her head. In reality, the screen made no sound. She knew it was her nerves and her emotions. She was wired and on the edge of being physically ill due to the pressure.

When she had started the Vulpine corp. two and a half years ago, she never imagined that she would relive such a bad moment. Disguised as a trading company, The Vulpine corp. was an undercover agency whose main purpose was to insure that the Federation didn't get out of hand and take advantage of anyone due to the damage done three years ago. In a few ways, it was much like Quark; but with a slightly different agenda.

She could feel the other's looking over her shoulders. It irritated her, but she couldn't blame them. They were as wrung out as she was. She hadn't meant to snap at them. She didn't even understand her own outburst, but an apology would have to wait. Right now, time was running out and her hopes were fading.

She swallowed hard, trying to calm herself. Her chest ached from anxiety. Her blood shot eyes burned. She prayed she would be able to press the button when the time came. She needed all the strength she could gather when that time had arrived.

00:06:48

Six minutes and forty eight seconds remaining. She would have to press the button with no less then one second to spare.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Without hesitation, Cliff placed Mirage in the cruiser. She was barely able to help him much. Once inside, he sat her in the co-pilot's seat and strapped her in quickly. Sitting down himself, he set rapidly to entering the commands to open the hatch.

But the hatch didn't open. Project Raze had taken over the whole ship and internal commands were being affected as well. He slammed his hands on the consol before unlatching his strap. Moving as fast as he could he left the cruiser and ran toward the control box. He dodged the sparsely scattered vessels which belonged to Luther to reach the box that was located on the other side of the room and close to the door.

He reached the panel with no problems and input the command to open the hatch in two minuets. That was all he would need to make it back to the cruiser and start the take off process. He checked the box with a final glance to be sure he had set it up correctly. As he started his run back, he dared a look at the time remaining.

00:05:29

Five minutes and twenty nine seconds. Two minutes to get the hatch open and almost three and a half minutes to get out of there. If there was ever a time he was cutting it close, it was now.

He rounded the first vessel, trying not to focus on the lack of time hanging over him. When he rounded the second vessel, he nearly collided with Luther.

"You didn't think you held a monopoly on internal transportations now did you?"

As much as Cliff wanted to fight him, he knew that time was more essential. He was so close to having them out of there. Fighting Luther would take longer then two minutes and the result would be not only his death, but the death of Mirage also.

Cliff crouched and gave Luther his meanest glare. "That's it, party's over!" Cliff yelled as he ran straight for the lunatic.

Luther laughed and stretched his arms out, as if welcoming an old friend into an embrace. Cliff kept his eyes locked on Luther's and waited until just the right time. Each time his foot impacted the floor it echoed through the hanger. Five strides would be all it would take for Cliff to reach him.

Cliff counted his steps while timing his moves. One…Two…Three…Luther's eyes began to glow a soft sea green color. He was gathering his aura and Cliff was well prepared. By the time Cliff took his fifth step, Luther was a split second from hurtling his energy. Cliff leaned to his left and ducked, missing the blow by a hair.

Not missing a step, Cliff spun dangerously close to Luther and continued his run. He didn't look back once as he entered the cruiser. He faintly heard the door shut behind him. He went straight to the consol and set the sequence for launch; not taking the time to even sit down.

Luther turned and glared angrily at the small vessel. He took a step forward, prepared to crush the entire cruiser – along with its passengers – when Sadie appeared at his side.

"An unidentified file has been loaded. Any attempts to remove the file have resulted in failure."

Luther turned his attention to the computer's image. He rapidly noticed that Sadie was missing both arms and one eye. "Identify!" he shouted to the lifeless woman.

"Virus detected…virus detected…unidentified loaded had an file been…"

Before Luther could understand the extent of her deterioration, the hatch opened.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

00:02:45

Two minutes and forty five seconds.

The hatch was finally opened completely and the cruiser was off the floor. As the vehicle moved forward, Cliff slid back. His hands held the head rests of the seats as he planted his feet. As a reaction to the sudden movement, Mirage's head tilted. Her face came to rest on his fingers.

She was cold. All Cliff could do was stay where he was and wonder. Why was she so cold? So very cold.

He pulled his leg forward and attempted to make it to his seat, but a shift in the cruiser caused him to lose his grip. He slid further to the back and away from Mirage. He couldn't help but to notice she hadn't moved at all since he strapped her in. Before that, her movements were sluggish and very weak.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

00:02:13

Two minutes and thirteen seconds.

The clock steadily ticked down. No one was able to breath or move. All eyes were frozen on the digital numbers. Everyone onboard the Silver Fox was glued in place.

"The hatch on Luther's ship has been opened."

Everyone seemed to inhale all at once at the engineer's voice.

"Come on Cliff," Marietta spoke just over a whisper. "You got to get away from there."

"They're going to make it," Sophia said with a hesitant optimism.

Fayt turned to her, all color absent from his face. "All they have to do now is make it clear of the ship."

His words cut into everyone. They weren't safe yet. No one wanted to think about what would happen to the two if the cruiser didn't make it out of range in time.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

00:02:02

Two minutes and two seconds.

Cliff had just made it back to his seat and buckled in when the cruiser was hit. Luther stood at the edge of the open hanger, impervious to any effects space would have on a normal person.

He didn't laugh as he sent another blast at the cruiser. This time his aura hit the cruiser's left corner. That was two hits in the rear. That should be all that was required to keep them from getting too far.

Luther didn't blink as he watched the small vessel slow down. He didn't know exactly what she had done to his ship, but he knew he was limited on time and they were too hasty to get away. What ever it was, he would be damned if it didn't take them along with him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

00:01:54

One minute and fifty four seconds.

The cruiser had just come into view, but to everyone's disheartenment it had suffered heavy damage. Almost the entire exterior haul was missing from the rear and the left engine was clearly disabled.

Marietta hit both sides of the screen with her fist. "Damn! At that speed they'll never make it out in time. Zane, see if you can't get a lock on them. Once they are clear enough I want you to transport them the hell out of there."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

00:01:44

One minute and forty four seconds.

Cliff's hand ran over the consol at a remarkable speed. The left engine was dead and the right engine was damaged. The cruiser was only able to reach a fourth of its maximum speed.

Cliff flung himself back in his seat. He pushed his hair from his face in frustration. Glancing over, he noticed for the first time how pale Mirage was. Without thinking, he unbuckled and moved to her seat. He had done all he could to make it out of range. The cruiser wouldn't give him any more speed and he had a sinking feeling that there wasn't enough time to try anything else.

He pulled her out of her seat and sat on the floor; wrapping her up with his arms. She was cold. He looked down, searching for any sign of life. When he found no signs, he let what tears he had fall.

"You know what Mirage," he said, rocking slightly. "I always thought there was a happily ever after. You know what I mean. You find love, love finds you and you live happily ever after. Funny huh?" His voice cracked slightly as parts of his words hung in his throat. "What was it your old man said…never live with regrets. Yeah, he was a wise old geezer, but how can I live with no regrets? You were there all along and if I'd only tried hard enough maybe I would have had you for the last three years. Now, it looks like things are over for us."

He used one hand to wipe his face, his other arm refused to let her go. "Well, you know me…when I do something I go all the way. Seems you do too. Even after all these years, you still surprise me. You keep me on my toes and never once have I been bored around you. You're my best friend and sometimes I think you know me better then I know myself. That day I held you at your mother's funeral I promised myself I would always be there for you. No regrets, huh? I broke that promise and that's something I will always regret."

He took another look at her and rested his hand on her cheek. "Always Mirage. I know now that I have always loved you and I will always love you. Even in death, you have all I can give."

He touched her head with his lips as he hugged her tighter. He would hold her…be with her until the end.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

00:00:30

Thirty seconds.

Marietta didn't dare look up from the clock. Despite the fact that she was overcome with tremors, and the urge to be sick, she didn't take her eyes off of the flashing numbers. As much as she hated herself, she would do what Mirage had asked. How she would live with herself was something she didn't know. She was the one thing that she hated most.

Part of her wanted to blame Mirage for asking her to do this. This action was something that no one should be asked to do. How could you ask a friend to kill you? How could you set the responsibility of something so horrific on someone who you trusted. But then again, only someone you trusted would be able to keep such a promise.

But no, Marietta took the whole blame on herself. Not just for Mirage, but for Cliff as well. He was going to die too and it was all her fault. Why it was her fault she didn't really know and she didn't care. She needed someone to blame - someone to hate and she was it.

00:00:23

Twenty three seconds.

"Zane!"

"I'm working on it Ma'am. They're not quite out of range. Just a little more time."

"There is no more time!" Marietta couldn't help but to yell at her crew. All the time she had spent in charge and not once had she yelled at any of them.

00:00:18

Eighteen seconds.

Sophia buried her face in her hands and cried. Maria turned away from everyone so that no one could see the extreme hurt she felt. Fayt hung his head, unable to think straight. Roger sat on the floor, his ears dropping as he aimed his gaze at the floor. Peppita hugged Roger around his shoulders and cried on his back. Adray had embraced Nel in an attempt to hold himself together. Nel welcomed his embrace as a cover for her own tears. Albel leaned against the wall, hiding his face with his hair. Sashia and Gates held on to each other, both too numb to show any emotion.

No one made a single noise as they watched the clock.

00:00:10

Ten seconds.

Cliff held his position. His lips not kissing but not moving from her forehead. He shut his eyes. Her hair tickled his nose slightly but he wouldn't move. He breathed in her scent. Her scent was a smell he would know anywhere. Something so small had become something so important to him in his final moments.

00:00:05

Five seconds.

Zane types furiously on the keys. It seemed that every time he got a clear signal, some form of interference would cause him to lose it.

00:00:04

Four seconds.

Cliff parted his lips just enough to kiss her. He drew his head back and pulled her further up into his lap. With her new position, he was able to press his cheek to hers. Her hair fell lightly on his face. Her arms remained limp at her sides. He wished she was still alive. He wanted to feel her hug him just one last time.

00:00:03

Three seconds.

Marietta touched her finger to the button. She knew she had to act fast or she wouldn't act at all. She cringed as she felt the cold plastic under her touch. She would probably be redeemed a hero due to this. The one who made the death of Luther official; even if the fame was just in the eyes of her friends…all but two.

Now was not the time to be a coward. She knew that if she didn't press the button, another opportunity like this would be unattainable. Or if it was likely to happen again, who else would die? Who else would she have to kill?

00:00:02

Two seconds.

His mind was blank. The only thing he though of was her. The only thing that mattered was her. He didn't even feel the pressure of losing her. It didn't matter anyway, he would soon be joining her.

He took a breath and wished her farewell.

"Always, Mirage. I love you always."

00:00:01

One second.

Giving no further thought, Marietta put force on the button. The clock hung at one second. The timer had stopped.

Marietta looked up to the larger screen in time to see the ship burst into an explosion. The cruiser was quickly overcome by the blast and drug into the inferno. She watched unblinking as the red hue reflected across her eyes. The picture hazed as her focus became distracted. She was looking through the image in front of her and not at the image itself.

Letting out a breath she had pent up in her chest for too long, Marietta collapsed on the floor. Her knees barely supported her as she clawed at her chest. She heaved violently; any attempt she made to draw breath resulted in the threat of regurgitation. Then the sobs came. She started crying and knew that her tears would never end.

"Captain!" Zane yelled from his terminal. He peered around the screen and stood when he saw she had collapsed. "Captain, we…"

He was cut off when a voice came across the ships speakers.

"I need a little help here…pronto!"

Every one (including Albel) looked up at the speaker with disbelief. No one seemed to be able to move. They just stared at the speaker as if it were an object they had never seen before.

"Hey! Look, Mirage is hurt bad and I need medical!" Cliff's voice was elevated and rang clearly from the speaker.

Marietta made a short jester to Zane. Zane turned his attention quickly to the bridge. "We have a medical emergency in transporter eight," he spoke over the speaker. "All units to assist immediately."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Two days later…

_It's over now isn't it? She's gone forever and there was nothing I could do to stop it. He killed her and now I'll live with this regret until the day I can see her again._

A hand came to rest on his shoulder, bringing him out of his light slumber. Cliff yawned and stretched, knocking the hand away at the same time. He took a quick glance around the room to verify that his dreams were lies and he wasn't still on the cruiser. Satisfied that he was on the Silver Fox, he acknowledged the intruder.

Fayt looked at him; concern apparent on his face. "Marietta's got a room set up for you. It has a bed to sleep in. I know that chair can't be comfortable and…you really need to get some good rest."

Cliff chuckled lightly. "Still giving orders huh?" Cliff forced the joke even if it was heavily laced with sadness.

"Just worried about you. Everyone's worried about you. You've been in this room for two days. We've only seen you leave once when you attempted to eat something. You only managed to take one bite and drink some water before you came back here."

"I know, I know," Cliff argued. "I can't leave. Not yet."

Fayt shook his head. He knew that Klausina wasn't going to be moved. "Can I at least get you something?"

Cliff turned his attention back to the bed in front of him. "Naw, don't need anything. Thanks."

Fayt patted him on the shoulder. "I'll be back in a couple of hours to check in on you…if Gates or Sashia don't beat me to it."

Cliff smiled slightly. Everyone had made at least one visit to the room to check on him. If he hadn't been in such a state of despair he would have said something to Albel when he had made his one visit. It was strange how a tragedy could bring the best out in even the most unlikely of people.

He heard the door close behind him. Once again he sat alone in the room. He looked at the figure on the bed. So many times had his mind played cruel games with him. On several occasions he would see movement but upon closer inspection he found it only to be his imagination.

He rested his elbows on his knees and held his head. He had long cried all his tears and no longer cared if he was able to cry more or not. The fact his face remained dry reminded him of the hole he bore deep inside. It reminded him of the empty space he once called life.

"Cliff?"

He shook his head and closed his eyes. Once again his mind was taunting him. Memories were alive in reality. _Maybe Fayt's right. Maybe I've been in this room for too long._

"Cliff, please tell me what's going on?"

"Why are you haunting me? I tried." Cliff sat as still as a statue. His eyes remained closed as he tried to force the ghost away.

"Di bis einst echin dumniopf, huh?" _(Du bist ein echt Dummkopf, huh? - You really are an idiot, huh?)_

"Oh great! It's not enough to hallucinate, but now I'm being insulted in Klausian." He paused and wetted his lips. "Idiot…yeah that's me. The universe's biggest idiot."

There was a brief silence. Cliff replayed the words he had heard in his mind. 'You really are an idiot, huh?' That was the question her phantom voice had asked. It was at that moment he realized he needed to let go. He was torturing himself and he knew she would never want that.

Taking a deep breath he readied himself for one final look before he left the room for good. He raised his head slowly as he steadied his feet on the floor. His intent was to look, stand and leave. Intents are all well and good, but sometimes life interferes.

He looked, attempting to stand at the same time and was caught off guard. As his mind tried to take in what he saw, he was sent into a state of misplaced balance and fell back – taking the chair with him.

A soft giggle filled the room.

When he looked up, the last thing he expected to see was her looking back at him. Brilliant blue eyes bursting with life looked at him through a shallow layer of golden hair. In a state of shock and awe had lost his balance and fell.

"Well, maybe it wasn't meant to be if you're going to keep falling like that around me."

After a quick battle with the chair (which had landed on top of him), Cliff stood and stepped to the bed. He opened his mouth, but his voice failed him.

She lifted her hand to him and he greedily took it. Using his hand as help, she pulled herself up into a sitting position. After she was ready, she pulled gently on his hand; indicating for him to sit.

The whole time he sat he didn't take his eyes off of her. "How…Sophia and Adray both cast Resurrection on you and it didn't work…"

She let go of his hand and lifted her finger lightly to his lips. "Resurrection only works on the dead. I wasn't dead."

The color left his face. She had had no pulse, no color and no vital signs when they were transported onboard the Silver Fox. Once he had known they were safe, he had started healing her before the others got there. After long hours with the doctor, Sophia and Adray she had been announced dead.

She saw the questions that lingered in his eyes. "How long was I asleep?"

"Asleep?" he almost yelled. She had been declared dead and was only claiming to be asleep. "Two days…but the doctor said you were…" He couldn't finish his sentence. He couldn't bring himself to say that one word.

"And is the doctor trained in ancient Klausian techniques?"

Cliff stared at her for a moment before a genuine smile broke across his face. "You can do that? You can perform Shinetoid?" _(der Scheintod - suspended animation)_

She took his hand, which had been sitting idly in his lap. "I had too. If I hadn't put myself in a suspended state, then my injuries would have killed me. I was hardly able too. By the time you got me to the cruiser I felt the life draining from me."

He swallowed the lump in his throat as he released her hand. He reached around her shoulders and pulled her to him; meeting her half way. He embraced her in such a way he threatened never to let her go.

"Mirage Koas, if you ever pull another stunt like that then I'll kill you." His voice bounced as he laughed and cried at the same time.

She tightened her arms around him. "From now on, I'll leave all the idiotic stunts to you."

"Promise?"

She pulled back so to look him in the eyes. "Always."

-End-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Blues Afterthoughts: Ha! You all should have known I couldn't kill her. It goes against my nature. Oh this last chapter was the most fun to write. I really hoped you liked it.

And, for my faithful readers I have added a chapter 15 as a special treat! Just for you!


	15. Chapter 15

Inside My Heart

Chapter 15 – Character Endings

So, what happened to everyone after all that? Well I thought it would be nice to let you all know what our heroes and heroines did after Luther was finally gone for good – no coming back this time. Now on with an ending for everyone :)

Peppita Rossetti

Peppita set immediately to getting another show scheduled. She wasn't going to wait another extended amount of time and risk something else happening. With Marietta's help, a few strings were pulled and the show was scheduled for less then a week after Mirage's miracle. Peppita finally had the chance to take center stage. For opening night all of her friends, and one reluctant Albel, were in attendance.

In the years to follow, she inherited the Rossetti Troupe and led it on tours all over the Eternal Sphere. She never settled down in one place. She was happiest when on the move. She never married, but did adopt a son shortly after her twenty first birthday. She found him wondering backstage one day when he was only three. After talking with the appropriate officials, she was able to adopt him and he is currently in line to inherit the family business. She named him Roger, only because Roger insisted and refused to call the boy by another name.

Roger S. Huxley

After watching Peppita's performance, Roger decided to travel with the Rossetti Troupe and explore the galaxy. Having no acting ability, Roger helped set the stage and move the equipment. Later, he was also put in charge of tending to 'little Roger' when the Troupe performed.

Five years had passed and the Rossetti Troupe performed on Elicoor. Roger was overcome with nostalgia and ended his tour of the universe claiming to have seen enough to last a life time. It is said that he now travels all over Elicoor as a freelance bounty hunter.

Adray Lasbard

Once back on Elicoor, Adray set straight to the task of finding a suitable husband for Clair. After two near death experiences, he knew life was getting shorter and he wanted to hold at least one grandchild before it was too late.

During that time, he was sent on a mission to Greeton to help with the peace talks. To his surprise, upon returning home Clair introduced him to her future husband. In celebration, Adray had two houses built side by side in Arias. The larger house was for Clair and the smaller house for himself. He gave them the house as a wedding gift so that he could always be available if a babysitter was needed. And that's exactly what he wrote in the card he gave them with the house.

Maria Traydor

During her time hiding out on Expel, Maria had become accustom to a more settled life style. After Peppita's performance she got a ride from Marietta to Klaus. With Mirage's help, Maria settled into Mirage's old home. It didn't take long for her to make the decision to grow her hair back out its original color.

Never being one to sit still for too long, Maria found herself helping Maxwell in the Koas dojo. She was taught a lot by Mirage in her younger years and was a big help to Maxwell. She quickly earned the respect of her students; which was not an easy task for an Earthling. The last time anyone had gotten in touch with her, it appeared that she and Maxwell were getting really close.

Sophia Esteed

As soon as she got back to Earth, she set immediately to creating the symbol that would stop time. With Gate's help, Sophia was able to unlock the code. After seeing the twin's attack (Twin Retribution), she was hopeful that they held the secret she was after. Her hunch had paid off. Though that one discovery promised her a bright future and a permanent job, she finished school anyway. She didn't feel right living off of only one discovery alone and took classes any chance she got.

She lived a life of work and school until she was transferred to a new lab. There she met someone. Now her free time is spent with her husband and their children. They had twins, a boy and a girl, who she named Sashia and Gates.

Fayt Leingod

Fayt returned to Earth for a few months to spend time with his mother. No matter how hard he tried, Earth didn't feel like home anymore. After a short time, he said goodbye to his mother and Sophia again and contacted Marietta.

He had called her for a ride to anywhere, but after sometime onboard the Silver Fox he made the decision to stay and help out. There is a wild rumor around Vulpine corp. that a certain captain and a certain blue haired member are very close…but that's a rumor and we all know about those…

(Ha, bet you guys never saw that one coming. Fayt's just not destine to be with Sophia or Maria – or at least that's my take on things for this fic. But don't worry, he's happy.)

Gates Keen

After helping Sophia with her research,Gates went back to Elicoor for a while to be with Sashia. He stayed as long as he could before the lack of technology finally forced him to part ways with his sister. He went back to Klaus for a while and helped Maria settle into her new job at the dojo. But Klaus reminded him too much of the family he had lost or was parted from and he had to leave.

Having heard from Maria that Gates was searching for somewhere to go, Marietta offered him a job with Vulpine corp. He happily accepted and soon worked his way up to the position of head engineer. When possible he will spend time either on Elicoor or with Mirage and Cliff when he's given the chance.

Sashia Keen

Like always, Sashia took nearly no time to decide her next move. After Peppita's show she headed straight to Elicoor with Albel, Nel, and Adray. She was thrilled at the aspect of having a training ground in her backyard and settled in Arias with Adray (who took her in). Soon after the Crimson Blades and the Black Brigade merged, Sashia joined them. She showed promise in battle and was given a few missions of her own.

Nel had told her if she could learn to hold her temper then one day she would be placed in charge of her own unit since she had good leadership skills. Right now, she's not too concerned about that…she's just happy to finally be able to put her fighting skills to a good cause.

Nel Zelpher

Once returning to Elicoor, Nel immediately filed an official report on her previous where-a-bouts. The queen gave her a few days to rest before sending her on a mission to re-deliver the letter to Woltar.

After completing her mission of delivering the letter, it wasn't long before the forces of Airyglyph and Aquaria were merged into one unit. The new unit's base of operation is in Arias as it was the best location for both countries. And as for the rest of it…well, that's a story in itself.

Albel Nox

Albel returned to Elicoor and reported to the king to inform him of what had transpired. After his official duties were done, he decided promptly to stay with Woltar and await an expected guest.

You really want to know what happens don't you? Huh? Well the authoress is feeling a little evil and she's going to make you wait – insert typical Mwahahaha here –

Actually, the authoress hasn't started on that story yet ;) (do notice I said _yet_)

And as for Mirage and Cliff…

Cliff sat back in the chair and put his feet up on the consol, careful not to press any buttons. "Alright, vacation has officially started. Anywhere in particular you want to go?"

Mirage studied the star map before pressing the button to remove it from view. "Hum…where to go? I say let's just go and see where it takes us."

He gave her a suspicious look. "Well, not much like the Mirage I use to know…A little more daring aren't we?"

She chuckled as she stood from her seat. She leaned her elbow on the head rest and gave him a sly look. "Daring? Oh no, that's not daring. If you want to see daring then you'll have to follow me."

She walked away and toward the back of the small ship. Cliff twisted in his chair to watch her hips sway as she walked. The back of his chair hid his view and in an attempt to keep his eyes on her, he leaned to look around it. Typical Cliff leaned too far - totally engrossed in the view - and before he knew it he fell right out of the chair and onto the hard floor.

She didn't look back, but he could hear her laugh as the door to the sleeping chamber closed behind her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Blue: I hope that was satisfying. Oh I couldn't help it…I had to make Cliff fall one last time. And I just couldn't help but to give everyone a happy ending…well not everyone really got an ending, but that's what sequels are for.


End file.
